GATE: Making my mark in this other world!
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After the day of the hunt in Special Region, A very drunk Kobayashi finds a dragon named Tohru and takes her in to stay at her friends house. Only to find out that she didn't come alone, And has her friends stay with them as well. But when it looks like all is well, A gate appears in the city and all hell breaks loose. It looks like things won't be normal at all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 day of the hunt

A/n: let me make this absolutely and perfectly clear...this was from a dream I had when I was doing carts out in the cold rain. I did a request from a friend of mine when I told him about this little idea and he wanted me to add in his character. Also, I have seen 5 episodes of dragon maid and I love it! But I'm only using 3 of it's characters and that's it. I have watched all of GATE season 1 non stop from episode 1 to 10 and will finish it soon hopefully. I just started watching both animes this year and I love them both with all my heart. But when I mean that I thought of this from a dream while at work, I fucking mean it! So what happens in this story happens alright. That means...*sighs* crazy wild bullshit...

Funny thing is...once I thought of this little story in my head to pass the time, It somehow started to form things, Things that I thought might be cool to add in, Which I did. And the result in my head kinda worked out. But please...

Please...

I mean this with all my heart, Please don't take my work so seriously. The reason why I write is to have fun and let my imagination run free. I know that some if not all of you do the same thing, I respect all comments and opinions. But at the end of the day, I'm just a dork of a writer having fun with his imagination.

So please, Just sit back, And enjoy.

-Falmart, The Special region-

Here in this world is a land that is home to many things, From humans to dragons, To cat-people to bunny warriors. However one area known only as the Empire controls most of the continent of the land. And it is handled by vassal states as well. The Empire, Also known as the Saderan Empire, is a pre-industrial, militaristic, autocratic, Imperial state without an official name located in the special region and ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. where it runs in a hegemonic system with many vassal states. As an imperium dominatus it controls most of the continent of Falmart, ranging from the northern mountain ranges south along the coast of the Blue Sea, and from the western desert regions to a mountain and forest regions far to the northeast, a total distance of about 8000 km. This impressive size means that the Empire is comparable in size to the real-world Mongol Empire, the largest contiguous land empire in history.

But on this day is important for a different and good reason. On this day, A day that is considered special for each year...

The day of the hunt...

-the imperial senate-

The imperial senate, A building which where meetings of an unspecified number of senators and the emperor himself is present during some meetings, presumably to formally enact legislation voted on by the Senate. Today the emperor was present today for the day of the hunt. A special festival that was established by his fourth child; Corthal-Spartacus.

The day of the hunt, A day where humanoids, Depending on the type for that year, Are hunted down purely for sport and resources. This hunt comes once a year and it is something that all people of the empire enjoy once it arrives. This ruthless game was the idea of Corthal-Spartacus. Corthal, Like many of the people of his home saw the humanoids as nothing but inferior and weak. In fact all he saw was game and nothing more.

But unlike how the Empire did have the goblins as a vassal that provided auxiliary troops for their armies, Corthal refused to use them. He had stated that a no animal shall dare be among his ranks, And never stand beside him in battle nor at his side at a table. He had been known for hunting humanoids in his youth at the age of 14, And when he asked for his own army of knights, Molt instantly gave it to him. His knights were known as the hunter knights, And he was their leader.

Molt was sitting in his high chair as he listened to his other senators speak on what humanoid race to hunt for this year.

"We should go after the few surviving warrior bunnies!" one senator said "It's not like they'll need their fur anyway for anything since we took them down in battle 3 years ago!".

"No! The werewolfs should be next this year! We can use their fur as-".

"Stop! Let's think about this! What humanoids haven't we hunted in the past three years now!?" Said the leader of the senate, Said leader was Marquis Casel, Marquis walked left and right as he looked at the other senators "Come now, Let's think about this, Is their any race that we should hunt that could provide for the Empire? We've already gotten rid of the bunny warriors long ago so that doesn't count for us to go after any surviving few that are left. And I'm not one for the fairies, Their too small, And we might as well use them as handmade toys".

The other senators laughed at Marquis little joke as Molt finally spoke:

"Then what do think Marquis? Surely you must have something to add into this little conversation?" Molt said. Marquis turned to emperor Molt and nodded at him "I do my lord" he said "You, I and everyone here know how valuable dragon scales are, Correct? I was thinking about what your son Corthal had mentioned to me as his request".

"My son had a request now hmm?".

"Yes my lord..., His request was for his brothers in arms as well as for his empire to have the most powerful armor and weapons in the world! He's been obsessed with gaining dragon scales as to make chainmail under armor and weapons for his hunter knights, The imperial army, And use whatever what's left for our people".

Molt sighed, He was gracious that his son was thinking for the Empire and it's people. But he also knew what his son was also after. His son Corthal was fascinated with magic and alchemy, Something that Molt looked down upon. The only thing that Corthal had that were precious to him, Were two special rings that were made for him by a mage and alchemist for his 10th birthday: an alchemy ring and a magic ring.

Corthal used his two rings to create marvelous weapons for his army of hunter knights. He studied as much as he could about different types of alchemy and the very few books on magic that were in the Empire. He could only make weapons that involved basic metals, Like arrows with metal tips. He also made great lances, Crossbows, Greataxes, Giant maces, Meteor hammers, And Greatshields. All of which his father was thankful for, But still looked down upon Corthal because he never forged his weapons, But made them with magic. But Corthal didn't care, For he loved his passion, For to him, It was unique on the battlefield.

Molt sighed as he listened to the request. "Very well Marquis. I'll hear his request" Molt said as Marquis nodded at him. "Thank you my lord" Marquis said as he turned to the door of the senate building as Corthal came forth into the room.

Corthal was the same height as his brother Zorzal-El-Caesar. He had white hair that was in a braid, Had on imperial armor but wore his regular royal clothes under his armor, He had a black cape with the symbol of his hunter knights on the center of the cape that consisted of a different skull of each humanoid in a circle and two swords in the center of that circle. He was muscular in his arms and legs, As his body was toned slightly. He had one sword at his right side and it was known as the sword of the stars, The sword looked like the star Saber from transformers armada, Minus the blue and white colors.

Corthal was known as a brother and friend among the imperial army and empire. In battle, He cared for his warriors safety and made sure to listen to his generals for advice or opinion before going into battle. Whenever he made a mistake, He took full responsibility for it and always made sure to train or study more on his flaws to improve them. He was also curious in new things that fascinated him, But he kept that to himself when he had free time. He was loved by his soldiers and by his people, His siblings however each viewed him differently.

Diabo viewed Corthal the same way he viewed his sister Pina-Co-Lada. He cared about him and his safety, But was very leery of him if he was out for the throne.

Pina-Co-Lada viewed him as a friend and the two cared about one another greatly. He was fully supportive of his sister's dream to become a knight, And although their father saw her army as nothing more than a "plaything". Corthal saw true potential in his sister's army of rose knights.

Zorzal-El-Caesar viewed Corthal as an enemy and rival. They had their own views on slaves, Like how Zorzal loved any woman that he could get his hands on. Corthal only cared for human women only, And saw humanoid woman as he would put it "Disgusting wild beasts" that would never set foot in his presence and should be treated as only wild animals like they are. He also, Like the rest of the Empire saw Zorzal as an idiot, And Corthal feared the day that Zorzal would be emperor, And prayed to the gods that his sister would hopefully be their fathers successor.

And lastly was William, Corthal at the time of his life viewed his younger brother as his equal in combat and held him like his sister in high praise. But all of that came crashing down with an incident that happened, And Corthal has since viewed his young brother William as a traitor to his people and a disgrace to his family name.

All of the senators cheered and praised Corthal as he came to the center of the room as Emperor Molt silenced them as he raised his hand. Molt looked at his son who then kneeled to his presence.

"Father" Corthal said "I heard that my request was answered?".

"It was" Molt said sternly "So tell me my son, Is it true that you wish to hunt for dragon scales for our people?".

"Yes father! Dragon scales are valuable! And could be a wonderful asset to our army and mine! For this day of the hunt! We should hunt after the draconians!".

Molt raised an eyebrow at him, He knew that their was another reason for hunting the draconians, And he knew how much it meant to him. "Corthal...tell me...are you also interested in hunting after the chaos draconians as well, Hm?" Molt said "Because I've read that their blood can be useful for many things".

Corthal looked up at his father, He figured it out. As much as Corthal hated humanoids, He did want one thing from them. Chaos dragon blood. Magic blood that is said to come from only chaos draconians only. With that blood, Corthal could have the powers of a god if he had it within his veins. But there was a catch; You had to consume chaos dragon blood within 30 seconds or else it vaporizes permanently. The second catch, Was that chaos draconians are extremely rare, And very few are born. You'd be lucky to find even one. But Corthal was determined to find one and have it's blood.

Corthal sighed as he admitted the truth to his father "Yes...I've...known about that. And...that's another reason why I want to hunt the draconians" he said. Molt sighed as rubbed his chin a bit until a decision was made. He looked at his other senators as they were also looking at him to speak his final word. Molt looked back at his son, He knew how much getting that magic blood ment to him, And he knew of his son's love of magic and alchemy. He may have hated it, And looked at his son with disappointment. But he decided to be nice to him and give his answer.

"Very well my son" Molt said as he stood up from his chair "On this day of the hunt! The draconians will be our prey! And if a chaos draconian is present, Then you have my permission to have it's blood Corthal".

Corthal was surprised as he then looked up at his father.

"Are you...are you sure father?" Corthal asked him, Molt began

To smirk at him "I am" he said "If you find a chaos draconian, Kill it and have it's blood within your veins to gain your vision of true power!". Corthal stood up as he then placed his right arm over his chest as he smirked as the senators started to cheer and roar with pride.

"My father! Leave this hunt to me and my knights! I'll give the Empire the reward that it rightfully deserves! For my Empire shall be mighty and prosperous for all time!" Corthal said as he then took his leave to his hunter knights to start the hunt. Molt and Marquis watched him go as the other senators kept cheering for him.

"He has that look of determination in his eye" Marquis said "He's been waiting for this for a long time".

"Yes..." Molt said as he crossed his arms "And now I've finally given him what he wants".

A/n: I have all my notes written down and set. Let's have some fun for the next chapter. See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 last ditch risk

A/n: damn! I just posted this story and already i see 19 reads, One favorite and two alerts! That...was quick...anyway this will be a bit slow for now, So try to be patient for when the acton comes down the road. I want everyone to meet and bond before the gate arrives. Not only that, But there will something very important involving that chaos draconians blood that I mentioned last chapter.

Corthal was making his way to his army of hunter knights as he was still smirking as he walked out of the senate building, As he made his way to his loyal army and his favorite horse, He decided to visit someone before his leave.

-pina-co-lada's palace-

Corthal's palace was not far from his sister or his younger brother Williams. He made sure to have Williams palace destroyed and have his expanded upon, He never regretted it since after what he did. Corthal sighed as he tightened his fists at the thought of what he saw that day.

"You broke my heart when you betrayed all of us, William..." Corthal said bitterly as he made his way to Pina's room. He walked into the building as he made his way down the hallway in her palace to see his sister not in her room, But in her personal garden looking at the sunsetting. Corthal smiled as he saw his sister doing what she loved, It was cute, And he found her little hobby adorable. Something that he also did on his free time when he read up on magic.

"Quite a wonderful view, Wouldn't you say Pina?" Corthal said happily startling his sister. "Corthal! Don't do that to me you almost made me go for my dagger!" Pina said angrily, Corthal held up his hands defensively.

"Now now sister, I didn't mean any harm" he said "I only came to see you before I go off for the hunt".

This quickly perked Pina's ears as she quickly turned her head to him "To go!? Then...father has answered your request then?" She asked him. Corthal could only nod his head as he made his way over to her "Indeed, I've been waiting for this for a long time Pina. And now I'll finally get that chance to at last gain chaos dragon blood".

"But...!".

"Yes?".

"But...chaos draconians are rare, And not only that, Are extremely powerful to face. You're hunter knights would be destroyed! And you...might not come back..." Pinta said sadly as she teared up at the thought of losing her favorite brother, Corthal sighed calmly as he then placed his hand on his sister's head and rubbed it as she looked up at him. Corthal started to smile a bit.

"Heh heh, You've always been worried about me" he said "Don't worry I'll be okay. I promise you that Pina".

Pina started to calm herself down as she heard his words that he'd promised to return home from the hunt. Pina and Corthal then saw the sun setting even lower. Corthal looked at his sister sadly "I have to go Pina" he said "I'll be back soon, I mean it!".

Pina just smiled at her brother as she then nodded at him "I know that you've never broken any of your promises to me! And I know, Like always that you'll keep this one. But please...if it's too much for you to handle. Please retreat!" Pina said as she then hugged him, Corthal returned her hug as the two kept hugging until Corthal broke away from her grip. He then began to set off to his soldiers before Pina called to him again.

"Should I tell William that you're leaving?" Pina asked him, Corthal sighed bitterly, He knew that his sister was the only person that still loved him dearly. All of the others, Including himself have outright shunned him after the incident 3 years ago. Corthal looked back at his sister to give his answer. "Go ahead and tell him...it's not like he'll be there to see me go!". And with that Corthal took his leave for the hunt. Pina nodded as she then made her way to the dungeon.

-Corthal's fleet-

Corthal walked out of Pina's palace and to his mighty hunter knights who were waiting ever so patiently for their leader. As he made his way to them, He saw them then begin to cheer for his presence as he made his way to his personal black horse that was covered in armor, Made by him of course as he grabbed his custom great shield and great lance and got on top of his steed. He then road forward in front of his men.

"Hunter knights!" Corthal said proudly "Today we have been given special permission! And our call has been answered, Tonight, We shall hunt the draconians! And we shall have their scales as our trophies! Not only that, But this year we shall take down a chaos draconian! I know what you're all thinking. And I fully understand your concerns. But in case of any critical incident should accrue on this night. Flee! Don't try to take on the prey with all your might if you sense that your foe is too powerful! Understand!?".

All of the hunter knights nodded and roared at their leaders speech as they then pulled out their swords and spears, And meteor hammers. Corthal smiled at his men as he then made his horse raise it's front hoofs into the air as he got his great lance ready for his prize.

"To the far mountains!".

Corthal and his hunter knights all then road their horses out of the Empire and to the hills to go after the draconians for this years hunt.

-the far mountains-

The far mountains, An area where the draconians lived in peace. Well, Where some lived anyway. Some chose to live away from the humans and some were taught to hate humans. Some worshiped their deity Giselle, While other draconians didn't. Either way the draconians that lived in the far mountains wanted nothing to do with humans or any other kind that wasn't their own. But a special type of draconians live here as well, A kind that were met with envy and distain by their fellow draconians, And were outright shunned...

The chaos draconians.

The chaos draconians are rare, With the first one being born long ago, And it's offsprings coming afterwards. Chaos draconians are known to be very special and extremely powerful. Unlike their draconians kind, Thanks to their magic blood they have the ability of longevity. And are able to live for a very long time. Their blood also has other properties as well; Like healing, Super speed, Super strength, And access to magic. However the magic part was what caught humans off guard.

Magic exists in Falmart but it's use is limited to a few specialist sorcerers, meaning it's impact on the lives of the citizens of the region is likewise, limited. Falmart Magic appears to be means of manipulating natural processes such as chemical interactions and fundamental forces of the universe in a manner which is not completely understood by the residents of Falmart. The ability to manipulate natural forces appears to be limited by the user's understanding of said force.

However this is how the humans way of magic is known, As many other races in Falmart do magic in a different way. Elves and sirens of Falmart use what is called "Spirt magic". Which appears to function differently than the magic used by humans, and appears to be easier to use even at their level of primitive scientific understanding. Many believe that this is where the magic that the chaos draconians stands at.

However chaos draconians use magic by what they call "Envision and focus". A chaos draconian can use magic to create whatever that they envision in their mind and just have to focus on that vision in their head to make it a reality. Their ability with this is not as limited as with humans and magic, But it's still being debated if this is considered a form of spirit magic or not.

In the far mountains only four chaos draconians exist:

First was Tohru, Tohru's dragon form was that of a green European dragon with black wings, Light green underbelly, And was four stories high.

The second was Fafnir, His dragon form was that of a black with 3-4 pairs of pure red eyes. He was in his cave asleep.

The third was Kanna, Her dragon form consisted of a white dragon with a long neck and angel like wings.

And lastly was Quetzalcoatl, She was arriving back to her friends after her time with the humans. Her dragon form was that of a black feathered serpent, With gold colored markings on her face. Quetzalcoatl was close to her destination as she then used her magic to transform into her human form as she then landed her feet onto the ground. Quetzalcoatl walked over to Kanna who was looking at the moon until she felt a tap on her leg.

"Looking at the moon Kanna?" Quetzalcoatl asked her with a large smile as she patted her leg gently, Kanna nodded as she leaned her head down to her. "Still thinking about your parents sweetie?" Quetzalcoatl asked her.

"Mhm..." Kanna muttered under her breath "Why did they leave me

All alone?".

"Because you were born a chaos draconian, That's why!" Tohru said bitterly.

Quetzalcoatl looked over at Tohru and sighed at her "Now Tohru, You can't blame your or Kanna's parents for what they did. I understand, You're bitter about your father leaving you when he found out. But look on the bright side, You have us, So we count as a family somewhat" she said.

That's when Fafnir started to wake up from his slumber as he then proceeded to walk out of his cave and look at Quetzalcoatl with disdain. More so her human appearance than anything else. He never liked humans, And always never understood why Quetzalcoatl would always refer to use her human form and interact with the humans in the first place.

Fafnir laid down as he had his arms over one another "Why do you insist to keep using that human form? You rarely use your true form anymore these days" he asked her out of curiosity. Quetzalcoatl smirked as she walked over to him, Her large chest bouncing with each step. "Oh come on Fafnir! Live a little" Quetzalcoatl said happily "The humans that I hang out with are fun, And are very friendly. Plus I get to know about them more and more each day. You should try it, It might come in handy".

"I'd rather die..." Fafnir said bitterly "But I can't change your mind so why bother trying".

"I'm with Fafnir, Why do the humans interest you so much Quetzalcoatl? Where's your pride as a dragon?!" Tohru asked her.

"I'm with lady Tohru!" Kanna added in.

Quetzalcoatl sighed as she crossed her arms under her large breasts. "Jeez, You guys are no fun. Come on, Don't the three of you ever get a little curious about how the humans act?". The three looked at each other then back at her.

"No..." they said in unison.

"Ugh...killjoys...".

-meanwhile-

Corthal and his hunter knights were making there way to the far mountains, They were getting very close to their home. "Okay, Once we see them. Ready your arrows" Corthal said to his knights, All of his hunter knights nodded at their leader as they got their bows and crossbows ready for the attack. They road their horses up to the top of the cliffs, Being careful not to fall, As they made their way to the top. Corthal stopped his armored horse as he and the rest of the knights got off their horses and started to kneel down as they made their way to their pray.

It took a few minutes for them to see small mass of draconians, Corthal was carefully examining each one, He raised his hand up a bit to signal his soldiers to ready their weapons.

"Fire!".

The hunter knights then all fired their boss and crossbows at the Draconians as they were then bombarded by a hailstorm of arrows. The few draconians that were caught in the volley of arrows were instantly killed. "Humans! It's the sign of the hunt! Run!" One of the draconians said as some of them stood their ground to fight. The few hunter knights then pulled out their swords, Meteor hammers, And greataxes and charged at them. Corthal then grabbed his great lance and great shield and ran after the draconians and began to start impaling them one by one with little effort on his part. He was trained to handle any situation that was thrown at him from an early age, And this was nothing more than child's play to him.

"Hunters! Kill any draconians that stand in your way! Be careful, And if you find yourself overwhelmed. Retreat! Don't waste your life away! I'm going to find a chaos draconian and claim it's blood!" Corthal said as he then ran far into the mountains. As that was going on. Fafnir, Kanna, Tohru, And Quetzalcoatl all then heard the sounds of screams and blades clashing.

"What's that sound?" Kanna said as she was still hearing the sounds.

Fafnir glanced up to see smoke from the small town of the draconians.

"Smoke? A Fire perhaps?" He said.

Tohru then sniffed the air as she then got up to her feet and growled "No! Humans!" She said. "It must be the hunter knights..." Quetzalcoatl said "I guess the hunt was today...".

The others looked at her with confusion.

"What hunt?" Tohru asked.

"The day of the hunt, It's a yearly thing that the humans have once a year. Mostly the humans from the empire do this hunt stuff, And pick out a race to go after. I guess that means that...".

"We've been their choice to hunt after..." Fafnir said angrily. Tohru then started to flap her wings as she then took flight into the air "Well, Shunned by our own race or not, I won't let these worthless humans kill my race!" She said as she then flew into the air after the smoke. Fafnir then looked at Quetzalcoatl.

"Still think humans are "Fun and friendly" now?".

"I'm still sticking by that yes" Quetzalcoatl said "But we can speak about this latter. We have to protect our home". Fafnir snorted as he and Kanna flew after Tohru, Quetzalcoatl turned into her dragon form and followed suit.

-elsewhere-

Corthal was killing draconians left and right. It didn't matter who it was. Men, Women, Children, Elderly. It made no difference to him, They were wild animals nothing more, Nothing less. He killed a draconian child with his great lance as he stepped on it's corpse and pulled out his lance.

"Damn...not a single chaos draconian in sight..." he said in dissatisfaction "I wonder if-".

His words were cut off when he heard the sounds of roars in the sky. He looked up to see four different draconians flying at the smoke that was in the air, Corthal was in awe and shock. He didn't see one chaos draconian, He saw four. He started to smile with determination in his eyes.

"There you are!" He yelled as he was about to go after them, Until Tohru actually spotted him as she landed close to him and was about to breath fire at him until Corthal ran at her side and stabbed her belly with his great lance. Causing Tohru pain as she held her side. Corthal then pulled out his meteor hammer and threw it at her mouth as the chain connected and started to wrap itself around her mouth, Closing it shut. Corthal smiled as he then saw Tohru proceeded to swipe at him with her free hand. He used his great shield to block it, But that was a bad decision as he was sent flying into some rocks.

"Agh...heh, You're a strong one!" Corthal said as he got to his feet and picked up his great lance and held it above his head "But I will receive what I came here for!". He then threw his great lance at her with enough force that, As Tohru was busy with the meteor hammer around her mouth, She actually glanced over a bit too late to notice the great lance coming her way as it impaled her backside, Causing tremendous pain to her.

Tohru snarled and glared at Corthal who then pulled out his sword of the stars and held up his shield and ran at her.

"You're mine, Chaos draconian!".

However before he could claim her blood, She flapped her wings at him to keep him at bay. Corthal quickly used his shield as cover as he slammed it into the ground and got behind it as he pulled out his bow and arrow. He waited for the dragon to stop blowing him away with it's wings so he could take a shot at her. That's when he felt the air die down as he glanced over his shield to see Tohru place her front legs down as she panted and looked over at her injury. The lance within her backside was in pretty deep, And she was losing blood fast.

Corthal took this as an opportunity to strike back as he ran from his cover after her, Readying his sword.

"Now it ends!" Corthal said as he came close to attack for her head, Only for Kanna, Fafnir, And Quetzalcoatl to come to Tohru's aid. Kanna then flicked Corthal away from them as he slammed into his great shield, Knocking him unconscious.

"Tohru! You're hurt..." Kanna said with worry. Tohru glanced at her "It's fine..." she said "What about the others? Are they-".

"Their dead..." Quetzalcoatl said sadly "They killed them when we arrived. But we took out some of the remaining hunter knights, While some of the others fled. We need to get out of here!". Tohru agreed as she then used her magic to create a glyph as it then started to glow all over as she then placed her right paw on it.

"Follow me! They won't come after us in this!" Tohru said as she went into her portal. The others followed suit, As Kanna was the last to get in. Corthal came out of his unconsciousness. "Ugh...hmm...NO!" Corthal shouted as he grabbed his sword and quickly ran after the glyph portal. But it had quickly closed up when he made it halfway. Corthal stopped running as he panted, Angry at his unsuccessful attempt to gain the chaos draconian blood that he desperately wanted.

"Dammit! It was almost mine!" Corthal said in a rage until he heard the sounds of horses footsteps come to him, He turned around to see what was left of his hunter knights. One of his soldiers had his horse for him. "Your horse sir" the hunter knight said as Corthal walked over to them.

"Thank you..." Corthal said.

"Did you claim the dragons head?".

"No...they escaped...they were a formidable opponent I will say. How is everyone else?".

"Sir! Some of them were overwhelmed by the other draconians. And we lost some of our men in the process. But all the draconians that we killed are all gone, Minus the few dragon eggs that were scattered around. What should we do with them?".

Corthal then got onto his horse and looked at his knight "Take all the dead draconian bodies back to the empire, As well as the fallen knights that were slain. Leave the dragon eggs, We won't need them" he said.

"Sir! I shall have the order done at once!" The soldier said as he rode his horse to inform the others. Corthal sighed as he looked at the night sky.

"This isn't over...I will claim that blood!" He said as he then rode off to regroup with his men.

A/n: holy shit! So many reads! And now, An announcement. My friend and I talked about some ideas that could work out with the story. Some good and bad, But the result was great! And I'll be going with the notes that we worked out. Sorry for the fight being shit, But I want to introduce the others for the next chapter. And get some character development going too. I'll also be adding in some things, But I can't tell you until we get there.

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the not so typical rut

A/n: okay, Time to introduce the main character and the others. Hopefully i got this right. And again, I apologize for the fight in the previous chapter.

-year 2017, Modern day, Japan, Sunday morning-

It was a Sunday morning, The bane of everyone's existence. Sunday was the end of the weekend, And then Monday would start right after that. Everyone hated Sundays, And some didn't, Either way. Sundays were precious to many people. And they wanted to use their Sunday wisely. However that wasn't going to be the case with one group of people.

-the Kuribayashi household-

The Kuribayashi home, A house that has seen it's fair share of things in it's life. From a family being made, To a family growing up. The house had seen things in it's many years, And on this day, Is about to see something else. The house was quiet as the sunlight crept into the dim darkness, As it then shined into the rooms of the residents that now lived there.

-Sean's room-

The sunlight shined into the room of Sean Kuribayashi. Sean was asleep in his bed, His bare toned body under the covers, And his blue shorts exposed in the darkness. He was laying his face on his cellphone as he snored peacefully. His celling fan turned as the wind blew his short brown hair. As he was sleeping soundly, His older sister opened up his door gently as she tip toed inside.

This was the secret daily routine of Shino Kuribayashi, The older sibling of Sean and Nanami Kuribayashi. Shino was a cute petite girl with a small frame and chestnut brown hair, with her left side made into a ponytail jutting out from the side. She also had huge P-size breasts with a slim waist. Shino was making her way over to her younger brother as she stopped at his bedside and looked at him, Smiling and blushing to herself.

"Hehehe...I always love it when you sleep shirtless Sean" Shino whispered as not to wake him as she then placed her hand on his leg as she then moved it upward to his body, She then decided to reach into the open hole in his shorts as she then got even redder across her cheeks as she licked her lips seductively.

'No no...I..I shouldn't' Shino thought. However her thoughts were put on hold as she then heard someone call for her.

"Shino! Nanami! Sean! Wake up! I'm not letting the three of you waste the day away today!". Shino sighed as she heard that all too familiar voice. 'Ugh...damn Jessica. Not now! I'm trying to feel up my brother in peace...' Shino thought to herself as she then shook her head 'I...I mean! I'm j-just feeling...I-if, Umm...'. Shino knew that she couldn't deny it in her mind. She knew that ever since she was 14 years old, She had developed a brother complex for Sean.

She always told him and her younger sister that she wanted a man when she would get older, But she never expected it to be her own younger brother. Then again he hadn't dated in over 3 years, Not since Miku passed away. Granted he moved on, But was leery about dating again. Shino and Sean were very close when they were little kids. She would always feel so relaxed with him, She loved how he would always comfort her whenever things bothered her, Or whenever she felt sad he was always there to make her smile.

This always made her happy, And she loved every bit of it. But never in all of her life would it lead to this, It was strange at first, But over the years she began to accept it. And now at the age of 24 those thoughts have gone to the point far beyond just sibling love, And went straight into head over heals in love. She was lovesick, And no other man could have her heart other than her blood brother. She wanted Sean and badly.

Shino began to breathe a little heavily as she bit her middle finger a bit in her mouth as she then looked at the pitched tent of Sean's morning wood. Shino just drooled a bit as she used her other hand to reach for it. 'Maybe, I could just touch it for a little bit' Shino thought as she was inches close to grabbing his penis. However that's when Sean began to move a bit as he then started to stretch his arms and legs. Shino gasped as she instantly, In a quick haste, Bolted out of the room.

"Mmm...ahhhh-hm!?" Sean looked over at his door to see it was halfway open "Strange, That door is always halfway open whenever I wake up. Maybe I should start locking my door so it doesn't open up again" he said as he then held out his left arm in front of him. Nothing happened as Sean sighed happily.

"Heh, Still not time for me to have one yet. Huh?" Sean said as he then got out of his bed and stretched his arms and then his legs. He then proceeded to walk out of his room as he then heard Shino's door open up as she walked out yawning and now wearing an extremely short white shirt was way way too small for her huge rack. She looked over at Sean who then looked her way as he saw her in her shirt as he quickly turned away when she caught him.

"W-what are you looking at you pervert!?" Shino said pretending to be angry at him.

"Hey! I'm not the one who came out of their room with a small ass shirt where her nipples are exposed! Dammit Shino, Can't you wear anything that fits you? I swear your clothes are getting smaller every time your boobs get bigger!" Sean said. Shino smirked as she saw his morning wood and hatched an idea "Oh? You're one to talk! You come out of your room rock hard! And I bet you're even harder now that you're staring at my large tits! You're sick!" Shino said.

Sean rolled his eyes at her.

"Bite me!".

"No thanks...you probably taste like a pig..." Shino snapped back 'Although I'd LOVE to bite something else that you have. Something long, Thick, And creamy on the inside as I swirl it inside my wet hot-'. Shino's lewd thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sean snickering at her.

"What's so funny pervert!".

"-giggles- question, Why are your nipples suddenly hard hm? Don't tell me that my dear older sister is a pervert now?" He said. Shino gasped as she covered her chest with her hands and ran into her room and slammed her door.

"You sicko!" Shino yelled on the other end.

Sean sighed as he then felt his younger sister hug him from behind. "Sean! Good morning!" Nanami said happily. Sean smiled as he hugged her back "Hey Nanami, Good morning" Sean said as he playfully messed up her hair. Nanami playfully pushed him away.

"Stop it!" She said "I have to do some photo shoots today! I don't want my hair to be messed up" Nanami said, Sean kissed his sister on the head as he smiled at her more. "Don't worry, Nanami" he said "I'll brush your hair for you after breakfast".

Nanami smiled at his promise to her "Oh thank you big brother!" She said as she hugged him again as she ran down stairs, Sean followed as he turned his head back to Shino's door "You coming down ya perv? Or do I have to break into your room and drag you out?".

Shino had however watched the lovely scene between him and Nanami. She kept her eye on Sean the whole time, She blushed when he made his playful threat to come into her room and get her out by force. 'I honestly wouldn't mind if you came into my room and ravished me silly' Shino thought as she drooled a bit at the idea but put it in the back of her mind and sighed "Although...I can only dream of that happening". Shino then began to take off her pajama clothes and get dressed for the day.

-downstairs-

Sean and Nanami made their way down into the kitchen as they saw Jessica making coffee for them. Jessica was a family friend of the Kuribayashi's, She had been their fathers best friend since grade school and highschool. They had even joined the JSDF together, With Jessica coming out as a ranger. Jessica had moved to Japan with her mother long ago, And has enjoyed her life ever since. She had red hair that went to her waist, Silver eyes, Double D-sized breasts, And was a little curvy. She had retired from the military for a more personal reason that she refuses to speak about, As it still haunts her to this day.

Jessica was wearing a black light weight hoodie with a red T-shirt underneath, Blue jeans that squeezed nicely around her ass, And adidas. She look great despite being only 28 years old.

"Hey, About time you three got your asses downstairs" Jessica said with a smile "You guys want any coffee?".

"No thanks Jessica" Nanami said.

"I'll take one" Sean said "4 sugar cubes and a bit of cream".

Jessica was about to speak when someone walked into the kitchen "What are you, Futaba?" The other voice said. Jessica giggled as she looked at her friend "Hangover going away, Kobayashi?" Jessica asked her. Kobayashi looked at her friend as she sighed.

"Slowly, And as for my lower back...".

"Still being a problem for you?" Jessica then walked over to her making sure to shake her hips with each step "Then come over here sweetie. I'll fix it right back into shape". Kobayashi gave Jessica a narrow glare.

"How many times to I have to tell you! I'm not into girls!" Kobayashi said as she flailed her arms all over the place. Jessica, Sean, And Nanami all laughed at her. "Relax Miss Kobayashi, You know how Jessica likes to tease girls with her body" Nanami said still giggling. Kobayashi stopped her little outburst as she calmed down.

"-sighs- yeah yeah..." Kobayashi said "Anyway, I need to head to work. You mind dropping me off Nanami?". Nanami nodded at her "Oh of course" she said "Just let me have breakfast and then I'll take you to work". Sean smiled as he then got up from his seat and walked over to the refrigerator. As he was looking for something to

Make, Shino made herself known. "Well, You finally showed up Shino" Kobayashi said with a small smile on her face.

"Morning Miss Kobayashi" Shino said as she stretched, Making her huge breasts bounce a bit. Kobayashi had a tic mark on the side of her face, While Jessica looked at Shino's breasts with lust in her eyes. Sean got what he wanted out of the frigid as he saw Shino at the kitchen entrance as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just love showing us how big your boobs are huh Shino?" Sean said causing Shino to cover her chest. "S-stop looking at your older sister's chest you freak! I swear you're sick in the head sometimes!" Shino snapped. Sean sighed as he started to make his breakfast as Shino watched him as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you making?".

"Bacon and sausage. And some scrambled eggs".

"Are you sharing?".

"Ummm, No...".

"Hey! I want some!".

"Then make some!".

"But I can't cook as well as you! So you can share!".

Sean was about to argue with his sister until Kobayashi intervened "Come on, Can't the two of you come to a mutual understanding without having to fight over it?" She said. Sean and Shino looked at each other then at her "Look, I understand that the two of you may fight and not see eye to eye sometimes. But that doesn't mean that the two of you should fight over every single thing. I've been a friend of Jessica's for over 7 years now. And I'm also your mothers friend as well since childhood. I've seen how out of the three of you, You two are the ones that quarrel the most over the silliest of things. So, Why don't the two of you come to a mutual and friendly understanding. Deal?" Kobayashi finished.

Sean and Shino looked at each other, Kobayashi was right, The two of them always did argue most of the time. Although that was mostly because of Shino's secret brother complex that she had for him so she had to pretend to be upset with him, Being fully aware that it would cause a problem, Let alone cause a bit of distance with him. Since Sean was completely unaware of this, He had always assumed that Shino just flat out didn't like him as they grew up. And as much as it bothered him, He was also fed up with how she always accused him of things and they would always fight as a result.

Shino just kept looking at Sean as Sean sighed "Alright..." Sean said "Shino, I'll share my breakfast with you. I'll make enough for the both of us, And Nanami as well. Okay?". Shino nodded at him as she felt a hue of red across her cheeks. "O-okay..." Shino said as Sean walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're a little hot, You feeling alright?" He asked her. Shino felt her heartbeat racing rapidly at Sean's touch, But she had to answer his question and fast. "I-I'm fine...don't worry about me" Shino said as she turned away from him.

"-sighs- Shino I swear, Why can't you go back to being the older sister that I knew?" Sean bluntly said out loud as he went to get breakfast started. Shino turned away, Her blush now growing ever so slightly.

'Because I can't go back to being just your older sister anymore...that's why. My feelings for you are not the same as they were when we were little, That's why I put on this mask to be annoyed and disgusted with you...' Shino thought sadly as she sat at the counter. Jessica, Kobayashi, And Nanami all looked at each other as Jessica broke the awkward moment.

"-ahem- well" she said "Anyone wanna go out to get breakfast? I'm buying".

"That's a great idea!" Nanami and Kobayashi said quickly. Jessica smiled as she then grabbed her keys and the three of them headed to the front door "We'll be gone for now. Have fun you two!"

Jessica said as they walked out the door leaving Shino and Sean alone in the house. Sean and Shino watched them leave as they then looked at each other. Shino was glancing all over at Sean's bare chest, And It was absolutely killing her on the inside that she couldn't just confess her feelings to him, Him understanding them and accepting them, And the two of them fucking like rabbits on the kitchen counter right then and there.

Sean then went back to making breakfast for the both of them as Shino watched Sean cook. Making sure to eye him all over, Shino licked her lips as she started from his legs going up to his thighs, Then butt, Then his back. As she was enjoying herself staring at him, Sean called to her.

"How many pieces of sausage do you want Shino?" Sean asked her. Shino was still looking at him from the back in her own little world. 'Just one...nice and raw. And hard enough for me to put in between my breasts as I suck it off' Shino thought lewdly as the thought was getting completely out of control as she felt herself drawing an image of Sean stopping his cooking, Turning to her and pulling out his throbbing member to her as she would then get to work on him.

"SHINO!".

"Huh!? W-what?".

How many!?".

"Th-three...".

Sean sighed in annoyance as he placed the sausage into the pan, Shino laid her head on her hands as she quietly sighed "I hope the others are having fun...".

-meanwhile-

Jessica, Nanami, And Kobayashi were in Jessica's sports car. A 2017 Dodge Challenger, Custom made to be a four seater. The three were enjoying their little ride as Jessica had on her sunglasses and letting the wind flow through her hair. Kobayashi was still feeling a bit burnt from her hangover still, While Nanami was adjusting her camera that she had left in the car.

"You think Sean and Shino are going to bond while we're gone?" Nanami asked Kobayashi. "Probably not right off the bat, But it will probably take some time" Kobayashi said. "I hope that they do, They used to be so close when they were younger" Jessica said.

"We were all very close. We still are, Just not those two..."

Nanami said sadly. Kobayashi looked at the mirror at Nanami, She understood how she wanted her older brother and older sister to bond like old times.

"Nanami..." Kobayashi said "That's what happens with siblings sometimes, They start to drift apart and change. I know that you don't like it, But it's sadly the truth. Some siblings bond well over the years, And some don't. But who knows, They might go back to how they used to bond".

"I hope so...I hate it when they fight" Nanami said.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry" Jessica said "Now! Let's think of something happy! Like getting breakfast!". "Actually, Where getting close to my job, So I'll have to unfortunately pass on breakfast" Kobayashi said, Causing Jessica to pout at her. "Awww come on Kobayashi, Don't you want to have breakfast with your sweet Jessica? Hmm?" Jessica then puffed out her large chest at her causing Kobayashi to quickly turn her head away as she saw that they were at her job as she quickly got out of the car.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT INTO GIRLS!" Kobayashi yelled as she ran inside the building, Leaving a disappointed Jessica, And a giggling Nanami. "Ugh! Jeez I was only kidding" Jessica said as she pouted again. "Well, You don't ever sound like you're kidding Jessica" Nanami said to her.

"Meh, Whatever" Jessica said "Come on, Let's get breakfast. I need to pick up some extra things for tonight". That last part Nanami knew all to well, But she decided to keep mouth shut on that topic. As the two took off, Kobayashi was watching them go as she sighed to herself.

"-whew- damn Jessica and her endless teasing" Kobayashi said "Oh well, I do hope that she finds someone again in her life. I really hate seeing her when she gets depressed at night. Hmm, Come to think of it, Tonight's-".

"Hey Kobayashi".

Kobayashi looked over to see her friend and co-worker Makoto Takiya. Makoto was her very close friend and someone who she could relate to and relax around other than the Kuribayashi kids and Jessica. Makoto knew of Jessica and the three of them are very close friends. Makoto actually considers Kobayashi as he states it "One of the guys". Makoto walked over to Kobayashi as they high five each other.

"Hey Makoto, Good to see ya" Kobayashi said happily. Makoto smiled at her "Same here Kobayashi" he said "I see you're on time. That only means one thing".

"Ugh, Yes, Jessica...".

"She try to tease you again?".

"What do you think!? That girl really needs somebody and badly!"

Kobayashi said "But I don't blame her for acting like this, Not after what she's been through. But she means well". Makoto pondered a bit "She'll find someone, It just takes a bit of time" he said "You know that after...".

"Yeah...after the accident her lover and soon to be child were in, She just lost all of her personality and has now resorted to having a fake personality from before..." Kobayashi said as she stopped walking and turned to the door to see that Jessica and Nanami were long gone. Kobayashi sighed as Makoto patted her shoulder as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey now cheer up" he said "Who knows, A miracle might happen and Jessica will be back to her bouncy old self again like we knew her. But yeah, I've noticed that she was acting odd..." Makoto said the last part as a sweat mark came down his head. This made Kobayashi glance at him with curiosity.

"And your answer to that...?" Kobayashi said. Makoto then sighed as he guided his friend to the elevator and walked inside.

"What she really needs, Is to adopt a child".

-meanwhile with Sean-

Sean was out on his daily walk like every other day. He needed to get out of the house and away from his older sister Shino. Sean sighed in relief that he was all alone and free. "Ahhh! This morning was a pain in the ass..." Sean complained as he then had a narrow glare "Ugh! Damn that woman! I swear, Shino is just getting worse and worse! She makes me sick to even be around her! I'm so moving out once I get a better job...".

Sean had his arms behind his back as he then felt someone pull them down to his side as they then moved them to their chest. Sean then smirked a bit as he turned his head to see that it was none other than his childhood friend Noriko Mochizuki. Noriko smiled as she showed off her teeth at him.

"You touched my boobs you had man" Noriko said playfully "I'll have to report you!".

Sean already knew where this was going as he then took off running away, Noriko smiled as she took off after him. The two ran about halfway down the street until Sean took at turn at an alleyway. Unfortunately for him, He was trapped.

"Heh, Looks like I'm done" he said.

Suddenly he heard footsteps come from behind him making him turn around to see Noriko with her arms crossed and a huge smile across her face. She kept walking over to Sean as Sean held up his hands smiling back at her. "Well, I'm trapped. You got got me" Sean said. Noriko stopped right in front of his face as she then poked his nose making him scrunch his nose and sneeze. Noriko giggled.

"Heh heh, I've finally caught you!" She said "At long last! I've gotten you! Good thing you took a wrong turn, Sean".

"Oh you just got lucky Noriko" Sean said as he crouched down for her to jump on his back. She got on as she pointed her hand outward. "Took the ice cream man!" She said "Mush puppy! Mush!".

"Careful, This puppy is wild and likes to get distracted by shiny things. Oh look a SPOON!" Sean shouted as he then ran out of the alleyway and down the street with Noriko hanging onto his neck for dear life.

"No! Bad puppy! No spoon!" She said playfully.

"But it's shiny!" Sean said back to her.

"No treat for puppies who chase after shiny spoons!" She said almost bursting in laughter. Sean then stopped at the ice cream truck that was parked as Noriko got off his back and patted his head. "Aww, Who's my good boy? Yes you are! Yes you are- gahhh hah! Stop it Sean I'm ticklish!" Noriko tried to say as Sean stopped her as he tickled her sides.

"Surrender Noriko!".

"Never! Hah hah hah hah!".

Sean then stopped to let her catch her breath.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...I swear, You know how to tire me out Sean" she said as Sean crossed his arms at her. "And you always know where to find me when I'm on my walks" he said "But It's always good to see you Noriko".

Noriko smiled at Sean as she placed her hands in her pockets "Same to you man!".

-a few minutes latter-

"So you and Shino got into it again? Wow! You two can't stop huh?" Noriko said as the two of them were walking in the park eating their ice cream together. Sean stopped licking his cone as he looked over at her. "Please Noriko. It happens almost everyday now!" He said "I wash the clothes wrong, I make bad food, You bother me with your presence. Every damn day! I hate it! God I wish...wish...".

"Miku was here..." Noriko said causing them to stop at a pond. Sean looked at her for a bit. "Miku is with us Noriko you know that" he said as he watched the fish swim "I don't know what's wrong. But I hope to one day move out of that house away from her".

"I bet...but, Let's think of some good things! Like how is Nanami's photography going along?" Noriko asked him. Sean's depressed frown then began to take form into a smile.

"It's going along great" he said "She's said that she might sell her work once she looks it all over this year. That's good in my opinion because that will help her have some money to travel with and take new pictures like she said that she would".

Noriko smiled at that as she looked at the pond, "I'm glad to hear that" she said as the teenager then pondered something on her mind "So how's Jessica doing these days?". Sean glanced over at her as he playfully rolled his eyes at her "She's...how shall we put it? Healing tonight again".

-meanwhile with Jessica-

Jessica was in the shopping store with Nanami as they were getting things for tonight for Jessica's ritual that she does every night. Nanami was taking pin perfect pictures as Jessica was looking over her list.

"Okay. Wine, Candles, Whiskey, Shot glasses, And two dolls...yup that's about right!" Jessica said with a smile on her face "Tonight's gonna be extra special...I can't wait".

"Why's that Jessica?" Nanami asked her as she finished her shots and followed her. Jessica glanced at her and smirked as she looked away. "Because today's the anniversary of when my daughter was born...".

-latter that night, Kobayashi's office-

Kobayashi was getting off of work early for tonight and she felt so sore. Makoto glanced over at her "Getting ready to go?" He asked her. Kobayashi looked at him as she stretched her arms upward. "Yeah I am...god today was shit. Oh I am so getting a bottle of vodka tonight" she said in a bored tone as she rubbed her stiff shoulders.

"Damn...I really hate having to crash at the Kuribayashi household every time I go out for a drink. I feel like a pest" she honestly stated. Makoto smiled at her as he put his hands behind his head.

"You really think they consider you a pest? You're a family friend just like me" he said. Kobayashi then grabbed her coat as she had a small smirk "You always say that and I always assume otherwise" she said "-sighs- well, Tonight's Jessica's ritual...".

"The day her daughter was born..." Makoto said.

"Unfortunately they never got to name the kid, That sucks" Kobayashi said as she then headed off "Well, We'll leave the door open once you've finished up. I'm off, Latter Makoto".

"Okay, See you tonight Kobayashi" Makoto said.

The two waved as Kobayashi got into the elevator as it closed and went down to the ground floor. Kobayashi sighed as she thought of her friend.

"Shame we can't turn back time for the people that we lost".

-latter that night at the Kuribayashi house-

The extra room in the back of the house was kept off limits as Jessica was preparing for her ritual like always. Nanami was in her room on her computer as she was scanning her camera, Looking over the photos she took. Shino had left somewhere with her friends when Sean had left. But she unfortunately had to hear them argue once again outside her room:

"And another thing! I'm tired of seeing your underwear all over the couch! Why is it even there in the first place!? That's not the Landry basket!".

"Hey! I'm the older sister so I can do as I please with my underwear!".

"Not when I'm sitting down and trying to relax! I found it behind one of the pillows!".

"Then throw it down the shoot! God no wonder you're this damn stupid!".

Nanami sighed as she placed her head on her desk 'Ughhhh...I really wish that those two would just have a kind conversation just once every now and then...' she thought until she heard the doorbell rang. "Huh? Who could that-oh! That might be Miss Kobayashi! I'm surprised that she's gotten here so late. It's around 12:34am now". Nanami then got up from her chair and headed downstairs as not to disturb Jessica and her ritual with any loud noise with her feet as she made her way to the front door. She opened it to see Kobayashi completely shit-faced drunk and trying to stand up straight. Nanami then noticed the large bottle of vodka in her left hand and sighed.

"Miss Kobayashi!".

"-hic- heyyyyy Nanami!" Kobayashi said in a slurred tone "i -hic- got something...awesome to show you! It will blow. Your. MIND! Like...booooom! BOOOOM!".

"Shhh! Not so loud Miss Kobayashi! Jessica is doing her ritual right now" Nanami said in a hushed tone. Kobayashi then proceeded to walk into the house. "Ah yeah! HEY JESSICA BABY! Get your sweet hot gay ass in here! I got -hic- this transformer dragon out front! She got like -hic- big ol titties! Hey Jessie!" Kobayashi yelled as Nanami helped her to the couch.

"Miss Kobayashi please! Jessica is busy and-wait...did you just say transformer dragon out front of our house?" Nanami asked to make sure that she heard her right.

Kobayashi nodded as she then looked at the front door that was still open. "Oh yeah...-hic- I have to let her in...HEY...hey Tohru! Get your naked dragon sexy...butt in her and fuck my depression of a friend! She's got a big ass! -hic-".

Just as Nanami was about to tell her to keep her voice down, A pair of feet had made their way into their home. Nanami turned her head to see who had just entered the house, Only to be greeted with a young naked woman with horns and a large tail behind her. The woman, Known as Tohru just blinked at Nanami until she then started to smile wide.

"Hi! I'm Tohru! Miss Kobayashi's new maid!".

A/n: done...not the best since I'm getting back into the swing of things with this story. I am open to comments so ask away. I'm gonna be up getting my notes organized...ugh! Paperwork why...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 more than one

A/n: comment answer time!

Don orbit: yeah...this is my first time doing a brother complex, And it's something that I've always wanted to write. So please bare with it for now everyone.

Mystic spider: looks like someone is ready for more

That's it for comments. I'm looking forward to more of your reviews everybody! I'm always happy to read and answer whatever you all have to say. I tried many ways that the group would find the others, But I'll have Kanna, Quetzalcoatl, And Fafnir all be together. It'll be easier on me and I won't have my brain hurt over where they should split up. So I'll have them be in one spot. Now I know that about half of you want me to introduce the gate and have the Imperials attack now.

But no...not yet. Not until all of the dragons and our characters have developed, Bonded, And maybe even fallen in love yet. I want this to work out their relationship before the gate, And yes! Yes! I'll go back to the Empire and talk about Corthal and especially William and his crime.

Now let's go!

Nanami just blinked as she and the woman now known as Tohru just kept looking at one another. Nanami then looked over at Kobayashi who was pouring herself another drink.

"Uhhh...Kobayashi...who's that?" Nanami asked her "And...why does she have horns on her head and tail behind her butt...and naked...?". Kobayashi looked behind herself as she saw Tohru still standing at the open doorway still smiling at Nanami. "-hic- hey! Tohru! Why don't ya -hic- why don't ya have a seat next to your favorite buddy here...come on -hic- sit on mamas lap" Kobayashi gestured as she patted her lap. Tohru smiled brightly as she then ran over to Kobayashi and jumped over the couch as she landed on Kobayashi's lap. Nanami had so many questions in her head that each one was just getting more and more painful to think about. She walked over and closed the front door, However someone stopped her as they moved it a bit.

"Hey, Nanami. It's me Makoto" Makoto said happily.

"Ah! Makoto! Oh perfect timing" Nanami said as she let him inside. "Is something wrong? You seem to be frustrated about something" Makoto asked her with concern in his tone. Nanami waved it off as she had a sheepish smile. "Ohh no no...well..." Nanami pondered a bit.

"Hey it's okay you can-".

"WHO IS THIS MAN!".

Makoto and Nanami both turned to see Tohru leaned up on the couch arms and hands turned into dragons hands and claws, Her teeth sharpened and large, And her eyes pure yellow with killing intent. Both Makoto and Nanami's faces went pale the instant they saw this.

"Wow...I guess that Kobayashi was right about her being a transformer dragon..." Nanami said in a low tone.

"Wait...this woman is a dragon..." Makoto said until he saw that Tohru was fully naked as he saw that her large breasts were bare, Causing him to get a nosebleed. Tohru snarled at Makoto still.

"I'LL KILL YOU!".

Suddenly the back door opened up reviling a very drunk Jessica as she stormed to the living room to see what was going on.

"Hey! I told all of you to keep quiet when I'm doing my ritual! Especially today!" She said as she saw Nanami and Tohru turn to her, Makoto holding his nose, And Kobayashi drunk and passed out. Jessica then noticed Tohru's transformed features on her body, And naturally did what any sane drunk person would do...

She flipped her shit.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S A NAKED WOMAN DOING HERE!? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE HORNS, CLAWS, AND BIG ASS TAIL ON HER ASS!?".

That's when Jessica passed out onto the floor. Leaving Tohru to revert back and look at her with curiosity as she looked over at Nanami.

"Ummm...who was that?" Tohru asked her as Nanami sighed "Ugh...this is gonna take all night..." Nanami said.

-morning-

"Ughhh...my head..." Kobayashi said as she had awoken from her drunken slumber "Jeez...what happened last night? The last thing I remember was some weird dream involving some girl who was some kind of dragon? Was it? Nah! I'm probably just-".

"No, You're not wrong, Kobayashi".

Kobayashi looked over to see Jessica, Shino, Nanami, Makoto, Sean, And the newest member Tohru all sitting on the couch across from her as Tohru was now in some clothes that Nanami had given her. Although they were a bit tight, Kobayashi just kept looking at Tohru then at the others then back and forth. She saw Tohru's wide smile aimed at her.

"Wait..." Kobayashi said "This...this has to be-".

"Not really" Sean said "Tohru explained it all to us that she's a dragon. So it's all good" he said.

"Well, I'm a chaos draconian actually" Tohru said with a sheepish smile "So theirs a difference".

"But you're still a dragon either way..." Shino said. Tohru then looked over at Shino "Yeah I'm still a dragon Shino, But it's still a MAJOR difference!". As the two of them were talking, Kobayashi was just looking at Tohru still in a bit of shock that this was actually happening. She then looked over at Jessica and Makoto to see if they could help her remember last night.

"Guys! What the hell happened last night to me? I barely remember anything" Kobayashi asked them. Makoto and Jessica looked at one another until Jessica spoke. "Well...from what Nanami told me after I had passed out. You came here, Piss drunk, Brought a naked woman who said was your maid, Got shit faced and passed out. Then Makoto came over and Tohru threatened him and he got a nosebleed from looking at her tits, Then I came into the room, Freaked my shit, Passed out, Then came Sean and Shino. Nanami had to explain who we were to Tohru and that's what happened" Jessica said as she took a deep breath.

Kobayashi just looked at Jessica as she then took off her glasses and cleaned them, "Okay...that I now remember doing somewhat" Kobayashi said "But..." she then looked over at Tohru "What I don't get, Is how I met you Tohru".

Tohru and Shino stopped talking as they looked over at Kobayashi as Tohru then raised her hand in the air.

"The mountains!" Tohru said "We met in the mountains!". Kobayashi then began to ponder at that 'Mountains huh...hmmm...wait, It's starting to come back to me now. I got off the train, With vodka. The wrong stop...ran into a giant...', That's when Kobayashi fully realized that night, As well as the very words that she said in her drunken stupor:

~so...wanna stay with me, Dragon?~.

Kobayashi then started to go wide eyed as she then held her head. Tohru then started to get worried about this, Makoto then leaned got up and went over to his friend. "Hey Kobayashi, You okay?" He asked her until Tohru quickly got up and glared at him, Her hands turning into dragon claws.

"Stay away from miss Kobayashi you stultus!" She said as she was about to pounce until Jessica then got up from her seat and got behind her, Grabbing and fondling her breasts. Tohru quickly stopped her assault as she looked over at Jessica from over her shoulder.

"M-miss Jessica! Y-you can't d-do that...ahhh! O-only miss Kobayashi can touch my breasts! Ahhh!" Tohru said in-between breathes. Jessica just kept going "Ohh but Tohru, Your breasts are so cute and big. I just have to touch them" she said "Plus this is the only thing I could think of to stop you from hurting my friend Makoto. But please be nice to him, He's a kind person. You were nice to Sean".

"Th-that's ahhh! That's because Sean isn't interested in miss Kobayashi!".

"Neither is Makoto. Now be a good little sexy dragon and sit please" Jessica said as Tohru then sat down as Jessica removed her hands from her chest, Leaving a very flustered Tohru as everyone just looked at her in shock at Jessica's action. But this was bound to happen anyway. Kobayashi was still stunned at what she saw as she gained her composure and began to speak.

"Ahhh...well then..." Kobayashi said "Tohru, You said that we met in the mountains right?". Tohru quickly got out of her flustered state as she looked at Kobayashi with a smile once again. "Yes! Oh I'll never forget that beautiful night. You saved me! And I'll use my whole body to return the favor!" said. Everyone had sweat marks coming down their heads.

"So wait, I...I saved you last night?" Kobayashi asked her as she got a nod from Tohru. This also got everyone's curiosity peeked as they wanted to what Kobayashi did to get Tohru, A dragon no less this much praise and affection. Tohru then felt the stares of her new friends and her now declared rival aimed at her, "Oh! I'm guessing that you all want to know what happened that night?" Tohru said. Everyone then face faulted as Nanami quickly got up.

"Yes of course! Tohru! Please tell us everything that happened!" Nanami said with excitement in her voice and stars in her eyes. Shino and Sean looked at each other, They knew how much Nanami loved hearing stories, And now that this was happening this was a major gold mine for her. Tohru then cleared her throats and began:

"Well, it actually all started when I was in the far mountains back in my world. I was with my close friends Kanna, , And Quetzalcoatl but she likes to be called Lucoa for short. You see we're a rare and powerful race know as Chaos draconians. Powerful dragons that are considered very special thanks to the chaos draconian blood that flows within our veins. There are also bonus abilities to having this blood, Like longevity, healing, Super speed, Super strength, And access to magic. Anyway! I was with my friends or family however you call it. When were attacked by these humans. Lucoa said that they were from this place called the empire and that they hunt other races. We we're picked and one person tried to get me, But only got my backside with his large spear. Well I then used my magic to get me and my friends out of there and I somehow ended up in the mountains all by myself. It was then that I saw miss Kobayashi and she pulled the spear from my backside and saved me! It was at that moment that I fell in love with her, And I'll anything to repay her!".

Everyone was silent after Tohru finished her story. That's when they all looked over at Kobayashi who just looked right at them. "Well, That explains the whole love and affection part" Jessica said until she realized something "Wait a minute Tohru, You said in your story that there was more than one of you who came here?".

Tohru then realized that as well "Oh yeah! I brought my friends with me here to this world! Sadly I can't pick up their energy levels at all. Say...umm miss Jessica...".

"Jessica is fine sweetie tits, You don't have to be so formal. And yes? What's on your mind, Tohru?" Jessica said to her as Tohru then moved her tail back and forth.

"Umm...is it okay...if we look for my friends today? Please?" Tohru asked. The others looked at one another until Kobayashi then got up from her seat as she then proceeded to take the others with her into the kitchen. "We'll be out in a bit Tohru, Just hold on" Kobayashi said as Tohru gave her a wink. "Oh don't you worry miss Kobayashi! I'll be right here waiting for you!" She said with hearts above her head. Kobayashi had a look of uneasiness until she closed the door.

"Okay, We have a major problem!" Kobayashi whispered "Are we all seriously going to go out and find Tohru's other dragon friends? I mean, What if they try to kill us!?".

"Well who knows Kobayashi" Makoto said "They might be friendly like Tohru is".

"And if they aren't like Tohru?" Shino asked.

"Then we're screwed..." Sean said as he sighed "Well, What should we do about this then?". "Well we can't just say no to her" Jessica said "And who knows, Perhaps they won't be so bad. So I'm all in!".

"Like we really have a choice to say no" the others said as they all walked out of the kitchen and over to Tohru to give their answer. Tohru looked up at them as Jessica leaned over to her.

"Tohru".

"Yes, Jessica?".

"We'll help you find your friends".

Hearing this made Tohru smile wide "You will! You really will! Oh thank you! Thank you!" Tohru said as she then proceeded to grab everyone's arms with her tail as she bolted out the door and quickly transformed into her dragon form and took off to the mountains. "I can't wait for you to meet them! Oh this is going to be so exciting!" Tohru said with a smirk on her face. The others were hanging on to her for dear life as she was flying extremely fast.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD FOR THIS JESSICA!" Kobayashi shouted.

-the mountains-

The trip wasn't too long for them thanks to Tohru's speed in her dragon form. She was able to make it in record time as she landed on the ground and lowered her head so that they could get down to the ground, The others were a bit dazed. Tohru transformed into her human form as she walked forward and tried to sense her friends energy.

"I can't sense anything..." Tohru said as she kept walking around. Nanami got out of her daze as she walked over to Tohru "Do they have any special way of finding you?" She asked. Tohru turned to Nanami and nodded at her. "Yes" Tohru said "We can sense each other's energy levels with our own energy power. But it depends...".

"Depends on what?" Shino asked as she looked at the large amounts of trees that towered over them.

"Well, A chaos draconians energy level can be drained if they go through a strong warp gate or if they're in a long massive battle for about a whole year non-stop. It recharges over time very quickly, But I'm considered strong among my friends. So I guess my warp to this world might have drained their energy drastically" Tohru said.

Sean kept walking around a bit "I see, Well that makes sense when-hang on!". Sean then placed his hand by his ear "I think I hear something...it sounds pretty close". Makoto, Kobayashi, And the others all ran over to Sean. Tohru walked over to him as she listened as well, This paid off thanks to her keen hearing as she could hear the sounds of walking. Tohru then proceeded to walk into the woods to find the source of the footsteps, The others looked at one another.

"Think we should follow her?" Makoto said.

"I vote that we should" Sean said "After all, This could be a good opportunity to see a group of dragons".

"I don't know if this could be considered a "Good opportunity" when the situation involves dragons Sean" Kobayashi said.

However there small conversation was put on hold as Tohru came back to them with a new face, Said new face was none other than Quetzalcoatl. Tohru was holding Lucoa's hand as she was telling her about the humans that she was with. Needless to say, Lucoa was surprised and quite happy to see this new side of Tohru.

"And then theirs miss Kobayashi! She's the one that saved me last night and she's so wonderful! And her friends are wonderful too! Not sure about Mr. Makoto though...I think he might be trying to seduce miss Kobayashi! I'll kill him if he tries!" Tohru said.

"Well Tohru, I'm glad that you're okay now. And see! I told you that not all humans are bad!" Lucoa said.

"I see what you mean! Oh I can't wait to show them to you. Oh, By the way, Do you know where Kanna and Mr. Fafnir are by any chance Lucoa? I couldn't sense their energy" Tohru asked her. Lucoa just kept her smile up still "Oh don't worry" she said "I'll take you too them after we meet your friends".

Tohru smiled more as she then saw the humans that she came with, She then proceeded to run forward as Lucoa ran with her as they made their way to them. The others saw Tohru with a new character in tow.

"I'm back! And look who I found!" Tohru said as she then introduced everyone "Lucoa these are the humans that I am staying with. That's Shino, Nanami, Jessica, Sean, My rival Makoto, And the woman herself!" Tohru then went over to Kobayashi and hugged her "My sweet Kobayashi!".

Lucoa looked at the group of people before her as she then looked at Tohru who was being pushed away from trying to kiss Kobayashi. Lucoa was happy to see that her friend Tohru had gone from hating humans, To loving them. Well, At least the pair that she was with for now. Lucoa stretched her arms a bit over her head, Her huge chest bouncing a bit getting a huge nosebleed from Makoto. Sean looked at his friend and helped him up.

"So...huge..." Makoto said in his otaku form.

"Hey now calm down" Sean said as he looked at Lucoa's pair then looked over at Shino's. Shino saw him look at her breasts as she turned away from him. "W-where are you looking at!?" Shino said pretending to be angry at him, This made Lucoa raise an eyebrow at them as she then decided to peek into Shino's mind for a tiny bit. However that was all she needed to realize that she was faking her emotions at the moment and found out that she had a brother complex.

Lucoa giggled a bit 'Ohhh, Someone has feelings for their brother. Oh how cute. But I'll bring that topic for latter once I get to know her. Hmm, She's got some pretty large breasts for someone of her stature' Lucoa thought until Jessica then hugged her as she made sure to push her breasts close with hers.

"Damn girl! Oh I've never met a woman with such a hot figure like yours. For a dragon you guys sure know how to make some hot human bodies" she said as she then proceeded to grab Lucoa's massive breasts and grope them. Lucoa just looked at her and still kept her smile up. "Oh well thanks, I've gotten complements like those when I used to be around the humans at the empire" Lucoa said.

"Oh! I actually would like to know more about this Empire than Tohru mentioned about" Sean said "It sounds interesting". Lucoa nodded at his request.

"Don't worry I'll tell you all about it, But I'd like to get my other friends before I do that. If that's okay with all of you that is?" Lucoa asked. The others nodded as they then began to follow Lucoa to where Fafnir and Kanna were at.

-deep area of the forest-

The walk wasn't too long for them as Lucoa helped them out with where to go. The group kept walking as Lucoa then stopped at a small pile of twigs that were hastily placed together, She then moved them out of the way as she gestured for the others to follow her. "Just don't panic when you see them, Fafnir and Kanna aren't very trustworthy of humans. Especially with that happened to us in our world the other night" she said.

"Right" the others said as they kept following her, They then made there way to a huge clearing that was nothing but a large circle. In that circle were two dragons that were asleep. Lucoa then whistled for them to wake up.

"Hey you two! I have good news! It looks like we have a place to stay" Lucoa said happily. Fafnir and Kanna woke up as they adjusted their eyes, Only to see not just Lucoa, But the group of humans and Tohru with them as well. Fafnir instantly got into a defensive stance as he glared at the humans present. Kanna looked at the humans then at Lucoa.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LUCOA!?" Fafnir shouted "AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO US! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BRING HUMANS TO US! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR SURVIVAL!?".

"Now Fafnir, I truly do care about our survival" Lucoa said "But these are good humans. Heck! Tohru was saved by one of them. And she likes them. I do understand that the both of you aren't very keen of humans, But at least trust me that when I say that these humans are good. Tohru thinks so".

Fafnir looked over to see Tohru as she was holding onto Kobayashi lovingly much to Kobayashi's chagrin. Fafnir then looked at every single human that was before him. He studied each one carefully as not to sense any ill intent within their eyes. He didn't see anything vile within their eyes, And he was thankful for that, But he still didn't trust them. Kanna was very afraid of them after what had happened last night to their home, And she, Like Fafnir, Didn't trust them.

"Why...?" Kanna said as she then started to move away from Fafnir "Why put so much trust in the humans Lucoa? After what they did to our home the other night...why?".

Lucoa then looked at her newfound friends as she gestured for them to come up. Shino and Nanami were a little skeptical, More so with Fafnir than Kanna. Sean and Makoto looked at each other with a bit of worry. And Kobayashi was dealing with Tohru's affection for her. That left only Jessica, Jessica then walked forward to them as Fafnir stood in her way.

"Don't interfere human!" He said "Just because you don't have any vile intentions in your eyes doesn't mean that you can be fully trusted". Jessica just looked at him as she then placed her hands in her pockets. She then looked over at Kanna and smiled.

"I can understand your pain and reasoning for how you all must feel" she said "I'd probably feel the same way. But you can trust us, We trust and took Tohru in. So we'll gladly take the three of you in as well. We just need to work out who'll stay with who, Sound good?" Jessica said. Kanna looked at Fafnir, He was still hesitating on her words. Kanna however looked at Jessica as she then leaned closer to her, Slowly.

Jessica smiled as she then held out one of her hands and held it up to her face. Kanna then sniffed her hand as she looked at her and saw Jessica's kind smile aimed at her. Kanna then used her magic to turn into a human, Albeit the size of a child. And a gothic loli no less. Jessica's expression then turned into one of both shock and love at Kanna's appearance. She then leaned down to her level and then placed her hand on Kanna's head, Petting her. Kanna closed her eyes as she then felt tears swell up as she then proceeded to cry.

Fafnir saw this acceptance from the humans as he looked at them then at Lucoa who was still smiling at her, As if to tell him to give it a shot. Fafnir groaned as he used his magic to transform into a human as well. He sighed as he walked over to the group.

"Good grief..." Fafnir said bitterly "I can't believe that I'm doing this...".

"Cheer up, Who knows it might be something that you need" Lucoa said happily. Fafnir snorted at her comment, "Don't even try..." he said bitterly "This is such a mistake".

-meanwhile back in the special Region at Corthal's palace-

Corthal was at his home busy attending with the dead bodies of draconians that his men and him had killed the night before. He was smiling as he looked over at his newly forged dragon scale great lance, Dragon scale great shield, And dragon scale armor. He was happy that the hunt at least gave him something, Although he was still bitter about not getting the blood of a chaos draconian. He finished with the new weapons and armor for his hunter knights and the imperial soldiers as he used his magic ring to lift them up and place them into his armory to give to everyone tomorrow morning.

"Hmmm, Maybe I'll get my men and women to hunt after some elves for next week" Corthal said as he pondered "I hear that elf ears make good use as catalysts for magic use, I should also go after some dark elfs too, They have some very rare and valuable items that could help the empire a lot. Oh this is so exciting!".

Corthal smiled at as he walked over to his calendar to mark when his hunter knights should go to mark new hunting grounds. Corthal always loved a good hunt, In fact he was the one who actually insisted on the creation of the hunt in the first place. Something his father agreed on tremendously. Corthal had two goals in his life: one was to obtain chaos draconian blood to gain the power of a god. The second, Was the eradication of all other races that weren't human.

Corthal snapped his fingers calling for his servants, Two female servants came to his study.

"You called for us Lord Corthal?" One of his servants said.

"Yes I did" he said with a smile "Gather your friends and family today, I'd like to have a banquet for all of you after the glorious hunt that had transpired not too long ago". Corthal then held up three bags of dragon scales as he gave them to his servants, His servants opened them and were astounded.

"M-my lord! Are these dragon scales!?" Said his female servants in unison. Corthal nodded at them "Yes they are" he said "Now you can support your families with as much food and money as possible. And don't worry about running out".

Corthal then walked over to his personal treasure storage and opened it up, Reviling massive amounts of trophies of different races and beasts, Gold, Silver, Jewels, Dragon scales by the thousands, Decorated weapons and armor, Rings and other prizes. Corthal smiled at his servants with glee when he saw their surprised expressions.

"There's plenty more of that".

-imperial prison-

The imperial prison, Home to many criminals and beasts that have lost their freedom. Being sent here only means death; either by starvation, Murders by other prisoners, Beatings by the guards, torture. The results were endless. However one prisoner was well known, He was regarded as a traitor to his own people minus his sister Pina, And a savior and friend by all humanoids, Especially the bunny warriors.

He was known as William-Nero, The fifth child of the Emperor, And the second youngest of the siblings. William had been in the imperial dungeons for over 3 years. His once short black hair was now long, Wild, And spiky in some areas. His brown eyes showed signs of restless sleep, And his bare body had many scars from the very humans that once called him "Brother". The human inmates would target him to take their aggression out, Or fight him whenever they messed with a humanoid. The humanoids were Williams only friends in the prison.

Unlike his former brothers, People and father, William never felt any prejudice towards the humanoids in any sort. In fact, He felt curiosity and wanted to know more about them. humanoids were considered inferior by the Imperials, And as such, Were not allowed into the capital. At least, Not with the higher-ups. Any humanoids that were found were forced into the red light district. A place where the most vile and corrupt people could do whatever they want to you without any remorse, And the imperial guards wouldn't help you in the slightest.

He was happy that some people outside of the empire had accepted them, But he wished that his own people would. They only used the goblins as cannon fodder for the front lines as they were considered strong and powerful, And not to mention a vassal state for the empire. William remembered something from his mother who inspired his views on humanoids:

~Freedom is everyone's right, I only wish for a utopia where all races could come together as one~

It was these very words that became the driving force for William, And he then vowed to help out as many humanoids as possible once he was of age. The moment he turned 17, He ventured out of the imperial kingdom to begin his mission. He was extremely skilled in combat, More so than his older brother Corthal; And was praised by it. But he never raised a blade to any humanoid, But only used his words to persuade them. This worked on his behalf, As he did gain many humanoid friends over the past 4 months.

However he had also been using his families royal funds behind their backs to help out and or pay for anything that any humanoid might need in their time of crisis. From buying them food, To helping them gain a roof over their heads. It didn't matter to him, As long as he could help them, And it warmed his heart to see a smile on their face.

He helped so many humanoids, That some, As well as some humans from small villages actually considered him a saint or savior. They praised him to the gods, But that never mattered to William in the slightest. For he was just happy to help whenever the situation arrived. However, Their was one race of humanoids that were a bit of a challenge to him...

The bunny warriors.

The bunny warriors were for a long had been regarded as a cruel, violent and debauched race. For the most part this is true. In the north-eastern plains on the continent where their kingdom once stood, the tribes would hunt one another. The bunny warriors were the last on Williams list to help as he hadn't seen any within any villages or settlements. Many other humanoids and some humans had actually warned him to leave them be, As they wouldn't welcome him in the slightest. This only peeked Williams's interest even more, And he went to the north-eastern plains to test this theory.

William sighed as he remembered that day when he went there, Even after 3 years it still haunts him. He sighed as he looked out the small iron bars that were within his cell.

"I'll never forget that day..." he said angrily as he tightened his fists, That's when he heard footsteps coming as they were making their way to his cell. He already knew what time it was, This is when the guards were gone from their watchdog duties and out for food and drink with their friends, And wouldn't be back within 2 hours. He sighed and began to smile when he turned around to see the pair of feet that the footsteps belong to.

The humanoid that was standing in front of his cell had long waist-length silver hair and bright red eyes. Her most notable feature were her bunny ears. She then pulled out something from her fur that was carefully hidden in her arm; a skeleton key. She then then proceeded to open Williams cell as she made sure that the guards weren't back yet, She walked in as she had small smile form across her lips at the man and only imperial that she considered a true friend. William smiled back at the woman as he then placed his hands on his hips.

"It's always good to see you, Tyuule" William said.

Tyuule smirked as she played with one of her bunny ears.

"Likewise William" Tyuule said.

A/n: done for now, I'll get to work with the backstory on how Williams and Tyuule's relationship are, Why William was thrown in jail. And more on our little band of merry nut jobs as they now have the other dragons with them.

I'm truly happy to see that people are enjoying this story albeit that it's going very slow and not really getting anywhere just yet. Please comment if you have anything that you want to see or if you want to PM me. I'm free for all your comments that you have on your mind and will be sure to answer any questions that you have for me or any ideas that you want me to do. So by all means, Hit that review button! And send me your thoughts on how ya feel. And I'm sorry for the late post, I had fallen asleep on the deadline for the original post.

See you all for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 never forget

A/n: okay, Wow. This has been a long time. But I am happy to see people that are enjoying the story. Comments!

Rash: thanks, Glad you like the story. I'll make sure to do more chapters.

Okay, Now. Time to explain William and Tyuule's backstory. Also, I had to do a few changes on the love interest for latter so that's about it. Oh! And in the future chapters (after the training arc) Sean gets his own apprentice. But that's latter down the road. I also will do some of his skills differently as well.

Onwards!

Tyuule walked over to Williams bed as she sat down, She sighed heavily as she winced in pain after her moment with Zorzal. Whenever Zorzal would be bored of her or if he wanted to "play" with his other sex slaves. She would use the open amount of time to see William and either bring him food or talk to him to ease her mind.

The both of them were haunted by the incident that had happened 3 years ago.

-flashback-

William was making his way to the main tribe that held their leader. His curiosity was absolutely peeked and he wanted to see if he could help them in any way. However his curiosity was was perhaps the best thing in his life.

William made his way to the tribes door only to be blocked by two bunny warriors.

"Halt! State your reason for trespassing, Human!" One of them said. William raised his hands up. "My name is William-Nero" he said "I mean you no harm, I swear. I'm only here to see if I can help you out in any way".

"We don't need help from an outsider! Especially a male!" one of the bunny warriors said "Now leave before we kill you!".

William nodded as he didn't want to make the situation worse and ruin any relationship with them that he might have. However before he could leave, Tyuule came over to see the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Tyuule asked her warriors. The bunny warriors turned to their queen as they kneeled to her. "My queen! This outsider has come to our tribe" one of them said. Tyuule looked over at William Who still had his hands up, Tyuule gestured for him to lower them as she made her way over to him, William couldn't help but notice Tyuule's swaying her hips with careful motion, He also noticed that she was rather thick in her thighs as well.

But lust wasn't on Williams mind at the moment, He just wanted to see if he could help out in any way. Tyuule stopped in front of him as she then eyed him up and down, She then walked around him to examine him more. She liked how he was built and she would maybe find a use for him once she was either in heat or if she found an interest in him.

"So, Why has an outsider come to my tribe? Speak!" Tyuule demanded.

"My name is William-Nero, I am from the empire. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to help as many humanoids as possible. I've heard that from many others, People and other humanoids, That your race was...barbaric? Oh! My apologies if I have offended you" William said.

Tyuule just looked at him as her warriors wanted to slit his throat for that comment. But Tyuule made them lower their weapons. Tyuule was now a bit interested.

"I take no offense to that" Tyuule said as she placed her hands on her hips "However what you heard wasn't wrong. We are just that, Barbaric. We're violent and cruel, But! We are also very caring of our own kind. We treat our children with love and raise them to be strong bunny warriors! We don't have any males in our race and it's quite rare for one of my kind to give birth to one. But those that do have males are treated as family men to father pure-bred females that would become queen. But we are able to breed with any race".

"I see, That's very interesting" William said.

Tyuule nodded at him. "I am glad that you find it interesting" she said "However, You say that you've come here to help?" She asked him. William nodded at her.

"Yes I have".

"Hm, While you have come to my tribe with no ill-intent. And I believe what you say. I'm going to see if you can prove yourself to me and my people" Tyuule said as she began to smirk "Once you have proven yourself, Only then will I decided to trust you. If you cannot, Then you are to leave and never return! Understood?".

"Yes, I fully understand" William said seriously.

Tyuule smiled as she gestured for him to come into her tribe. In the past 4 months, William had to go through a challenge to gain not just Tyuule's absolute trust, But the trust of the bunny warriors as well. He was tasked with cleaning, Hunting, As well as making weapons, Armor, And clothing for the bunny warriors. It was a very hard and quite surprisingly difficult task, But he managed to be on top of his goals if he wanted their trust. However while he gain the interest of some of the bunny warriors, There was one who was very interested in him.

It was winter and this was one of the more difficult elements that the bunny warriors had to deal with. More so with gathering food than anything else. William was busy making large fur pelts for them. Making extra note to be as careful as possible with his work. It was a hobby that he learned from his mother when she was still alive at his age. As he was making his work, One of the bunny warriors came over to him as she was holding her arms trying to get warm.

"Hey! Outsider!" She said "You have any of those pelts!? Because I want one and now! Or else, I'll inform Queen Tyuule!" She threatened.

William smiled on his end, The threats of punishment wasn't an issue for him. Tyuule informed her people that he would be staying with them for the time being, And that if he left, Then that would be considered as failing as part of his challenge. William was given a small hut of his own to stay in, And at least one bunny warrior was tasked with keeping a watchful eye on him. Said bunny warrior in question was Delilah. Delilah like all of her people had long bunny ears with earrings in them, As well as fur on her arms and legs. She also had a bunny tail, As well as long flowing waist-length hair and very huge breasts.

At first Delilah hated playing the role of babysitting William and hoped that he would crack under the weight of proving himself to Queen Tyuule. However he never backed down, And had managed to impress her. Much to her frustration at first, But she then soon became attracted to him as the months came, But she pretended to act like she still hated him.

William had just finished one of his large pelts, Something that the bunny warriors loved the most. And were in high demand from him. They were extremely popular and many of the other bunny tribes wanted some for the coming winter. Which William provided with thanks to all of the extra hunting that he did.

William handed Delilah the finished large pelt as she instantly grabbed it out of his hands and wrapped it around her body, She smiled brightly as she then looked at William smiling at her causing her to looked away from him, Hiding her blushing cheeks as she then placed the pelt over her head like a hood.

"Why are you looking at me like that you outsider?".

"I'm just happy that you're warm is all" William said kindly. Delilah smiled slightly as she turned her back to him "Humph! I don't need your concern for me! You're still an outsider!" She said as she walked away. Delilah then began to smile more as she thought about him.

'Maybe...maybe I'll tell him later...' she thought.

-2 weeks later-

William was present for this important day, As this was the day that all bunny warriors would find a mate to breed with. They were in heat, And this year was extremely bad for them. William had gained the trust of the bunny warriors as well as Queen Tyuule's trust. Thanks to his hard work, Tyuule was able to offer the goods that he had made them to the other bunny warrior tribes. Therefore halting their attack on one another and working out peaceful trades. He made sure to keep that trust strong as he did with his other bonds with the many other humanoids that he had met. Queen Tyuule stood present in front her warriors.

"My warriors!" Tyuule said proudly "I know that you are very aware of what today is, So I shall make this short. You all know of how this works every year. You must gain a mate and breed with them. You mustn't fight over or try to steal another's mate that they have found to their liking. Understood?".

All of her warriors nodded at her in response. Tyuule smiled as she then looked over at William. William had worked so hard in the past 4 months, And it paid off as Tyuule fully trusted him. She even found him to her liking, Quiet as it was kept. But she would understand if he chose someone else besides her during their hunt for a mate. Tyuule then gestured for William to come forward, He was a bit surprised that she would call for him, But he did as she asked him to as he came forward in front of the others.

Tyuule smiled at William as she then looked back at her people.

"However, This year will be different" Tyuule said "This outsider who has worked very hard to gain our trust, Has gained a liking from some of you. I've noticed how some of you have stared at him and have tried some advances as well on him. But I'll let him decide on who he would like to have as his mate this year!".

Everyone was surprised that Tyuule would do this small change in the hunt. Even William was surprised to receive this kind of offer. Tyuule then turned to him with a smile on her face "Go on, William" Tyuule said rather seductively to him as she was looking at him with half lid eyes "The person that you pick, Shall be your mate for life. Something that I don't truly do when our heat cycle happens. But I am only doing it just this once for you as a gift. So please, Pick your mate that shall be with you for eternity".

William could already see that Tyuule wanted to be picked as his mate for life, He then glanced at the other bunny warriors who also had the same look in their eyes. He did notice that some had eyed him, Hell, Some of them tried to flirt or outright attempt to force themselves on him. However Tyuule made sure to punish the ones that tired. That's when William noticed Delilah was twiddling her fingers a bit as she looked at the ground. William had actually been very infatuated with her, But he never said anything about it so he wouldn't screw up his relationship with the bunny warriors.

William smiled as he then made his choice:

"Delilah" he said loud enough for everyone to her. Everyone then looked at Delilah who quickly looked up at him in shock. She had been picked, The very person that was tasked to watch him was picked. Delilah just kept looking at him until Tyuule spoke.

"I see..., Very well then" Tyuule said "Delilah, Come forward".

Delilah did as her queen demanded as she came from the crowd of glaring and jealous bunny girls as she stood in front of her queen. Tyuule then placed her hand on her head. "Delilah, William has chosen you as his mate. You are free to accept his offer as his mate or decline it" Tyuule said as she was hoping that Delilah would say no to his offer so she could have him. However Delilah looked over at William who was looking a little shy and nervous all at once and couldn't help but find it cute.

She then smiled as she walked over to him, William was blushing as Delilah then nuzzled her head onto his chest as a sign of affection. "I accept" Delilah said happily "I shall...no, I want to be his mate!".

William was surprised by Delilah's words as Delilah looked into his eyes. "Delilah, Are you...you mean it?" William asked her as he got a nod from her. "Yes" Delilah said "I am very sure, I want you as my mate for the rest of my life".

William was at a loss for words, He then glanced at Tyuule who was bitterly disappointed as she was bitting her thumb. Tyuule sighed as she then spoke again.

"Then it is settled! Delilah and William are now a mates pair for all entirety!" Tyuule said. The other bunny warriors roared with excitement for them, As Delilah and William held hands, Both of them blushing.

"This will be a wonderful relationship" Delilah said.

"Indeed" William said "I can't wait to be with you, Delilah".

Delilah smiled as she then wrapped her arms around Williams waist. She glanced over at her queen who was trying hard to hide her jealous narrow glare, However Delilah decided to be a bit mischievous as she then groped Williams ass a bit, Getting the queen to blush and look away now fully flustered.

"You did that to mess with her" William said smirking.

"Well, You're Mine now! And I'm going to have so much fun teasing the others with you" Delilah said as she licked his lips.

-the empire-

William was allowed to return home with Delilah as they were offered a ride from a few werewolves that were taking goods to a few other places. They stopped a few feet away from the capital, William and Delilah hopped out.

"This is as far as I'll go for you, William" the driver said "You know how your imperial race of humans are against all of us humanoids...".

"I know..."William said "And I just hope that changes".

The driver then got off of his wagon as he then hugged him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, And the only imperial that I consider a friend. You helped out so many of us non-humans. And a human being that's able to respect and show us humanoids love is alright in my eyes. May your quest bring you peace".

William smiled as he returned the hug "Thank you" he said "And tell your friends that I'll be happy to attend to your friends wedding next week". The werewolf nodded happily as he got back on his wagon and rode off. Delilah smiled at her now husband, She unfortunately was told by William, As well as the rest of the bunny warriors about the empires racism to all things non-human. As well as non-human races being treated as slaves, Experimented on, Thrown into the red light district, Or worse, Genocide.

Unfortunately for Delilah, That meant that she would have to be smuggled into the empire without being noticed. William and Delilah made there way to the front gates as William had informed for Delilah to hide and climb the wall that was close to his palace as she would then sneak into his bed chambers where he would have food for the two of them. Delilah smiled at the idea, As she was trying her best to hold back because of her heat cycle. But she was strong enough to wait for tonight. As soon as Delilah ran into the bushes, William knocked on the gates.

"Who goes there?!" A guard said on the other side.

"It is I, William-Nero! I have returned!".

The guard quickly opened the gate for him as he then gestured for William to come inside "William! You're back! Oh thank the gods! We've been looking for you for the past 4 months! Your family was worried about you! Come in! Come in quick!" The guard said. William followed the guard as he then shouted.

"Everyone! Prince William has returned!".

Everyone that was around stopped what they were doing as they saw them and ran to them in a hurry. They greeted William with love and respect, Although he was happy to be home, He felt truly upset that he couldn't come back home with his new bride in tow. He felt guilty at the praise he was getting from his people and made sure in his mind to give Delilah as much love as possible once everything would be dying down.

As he was welcomed home by the Imperial people, His sister Pina and older brother Corthal came into the crowd. "William! Thank the gods you're alright!" Pina said lovingly as she hugged her brother.

"I was wondering were you were, William" Corthal said "I went with the search party to find you. I was worried sick about you!". Corthal and William both smiled at one another as they all went inside the palace to celebrate.

-the main palace-

The imperial family were present at the huge table of higher ups and nobles that were invited to the banquet for William's return. William sat next to Pina and Corthal as their father was at the head of the table. They were all happy to have William returned safe and sound.

"I take it that everyone is aware that we are in need of new slaves, I think we should try humanoids this time" Molt said getting everyone's attention. Especially Williams, Who almost spat out his wine. William placed his goblet down as he looked at his father with a narrow glare and a sigh escaping his lips. William was in fact the only Imperial of the noble family who had in fact no slaves in his quarters, But only a few servants.

He found the whole idea of having slaves disgusting and unjustified. His mother was the same way, But she couldn't speak her mind against the idea. So she influenced her youngest son instead about how wrong slavery was and that freedom of all races was the better option. However she was surprised to find out that her son was already against it, And instead wanted to learn more about the humanoids and make peace with them, As well as friends. William took his mother's death the hardest, She would be so proud of her son right now. Especially when he was given Delilah as his mate.

'If mother was here, She would spoil Delilah as if she were her own daughter' William thought as he started to smile when he remembered when he and his mother would secretly sneak out at night so that her son could play with the humanoid children that were near the empire. Their mother had more humanoid friends than she did Imperial friends, But none of them ever knew about it except for William.

Zorzal and Corthal smiled at this opportunity. This was actually the only time that they were close, As Zorzal and Corthal both enjoyed committing geocode on the humanoids. However Zorzal was looking forward to getting a humanoid slave, While Corthal was looking forward to hunting the humanoids.

"Father, If it May be alright with you. May I suggest on what slaves to get?" Zorzal asked Molt. Molt looked at his son.

"I'm listening".

"I vote that we should go to the northwestern plains to gather our slaves this time" he said "I've heard that there are a group of female bunny warriors that I would love to have in my quarters". Zorzal was smiling more and more at the thought. However Corthal just shook his head at him.

"Honestly having those animals in the capital is already disgusting, But having them as personal slaves! Ugh! Even worse. But, I won't change your mind, Zorzal" Corthal said as he picked up his goblet "Not as long as I get to enjoy my hunt for the day".

Molt and the other nobles agreed with Zorzal's choice. "Very well then, The warrior bunny women it shall be then" Molt said as he raised his goblet "To our victory for the empire!".

"To our victory to the empire!".

Everyone cheered as William stood up from his seat as he then walked away from the table, Diabo looked over at his brother.

"William, What's wrong?" Diabo asked him.

"I'm going to go lie down" William said "I'm completely exhausted from my journey back home".

Molt got from his seat as he placed his hands on his sons shoulders "I understand my son" he said "I'll let Corthal see you in a few".

William nodded at his father in thanks as he went to his palace.

-Williams palace-

William returned to his palace as he made his way inside, He was greeted by his most beautiful of servants. All of which had curved bodies and large breasts; A gift and recommendation from his brother Corthal.

"Welcome home my lord!" One of his servants said.

"Thank you" William said kindly "And I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me. So call me whatever you like". His servant smiled as she nodded, Williams servants were very happy to be themselves around him. He was gentle and kind to them, And wasn't like Zorzal who treated his women like sex slaves or objects.

William made his way into his room and closed the doors. He then ran over to his balcony and whistled.

"Delilah! Delilah where are you?" He said in a hushed but loud tone. That's when Delilah popped her head from the bushes. "I'm right here" she said as she quickly came up to his balcony and fell into his arms.

William was in heaven with his new lover as he held her lovingly as they kissed for the first time. "Delilah we have to talk..." William said seriously. Delilah was a bit worried about how serious William had quickly became.

"William...what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I've been informed that my people are going to the northwestern side of Falmart to gain slaves! That means your people are in danger!" William said with worry and panic "We have to-".

Delilah hushed him as she placed her finger on his lips.

"William, My People are strong enough to handle some imperial soldiers" she said as she then wrapped her arms around him "You shouldn't worry about it. Queen Tyuule and my people will be victorious".

"But!-".

"Darling, You're worrying about this too much. Come...let me help you relax". Delilah then pulled William over to the bed as she sat him down and got on top of him, Making sure to press her breasts and lower area extremely close to him. William couldn't help but feel his urges kick in a bit, But he still worried about Tyuule and her people.

"Delilah..." William said as he looked into her eyes "You...you mean what you say, Right?". Delilah then started to remove a bit of her tribal paint that was on her face as she then leaned to William's lips.

"I'm positive that we will have the situation under control" Delilah said as she then licked his neck "So don't worry...just let go and embrace me...".

William wanted to protest about the idea, But Delilah wasn't having it. She was now letting her heat do the talking as she silenced her mates lips with another passionate kiss, This time putting her tongue into his mouth. William was fighting back a bit, But then soon just gave up and gave into Delilah's words as he then proceeded to take off his noble clothes. Delilah smirked as she then leaned back to take off her armor.

The two of them then removed the upper parts of their clothes, Now showing their bare chests to one another. William couldn't hold back any longer as he then kissed her large breasts, Making sure to suck on her nipples as he got a few moans from her. Delilah couldn't hold back either as she then proceeded to push William down on his bed as the two then began to remove their lower garments.

-midnight-

William and Delilah both laid in the bed, Panting and sweating from the exhaustion of their passion and romantic excitement. Delilah was smiling as she was in the loving arms of her mate, William. William also had a similar smile on his face. He was both happy and proud to give himself to a humanoid.

Delilah snuggled close to William as she could hear his heartbeat. Calm and gentle it was in her bunny ears, Like a soothing lullaby. Delilah then opened one of her eyes as she then leaned up to lick William's left cheek, Making the young Imperial prince awaken from his slumber.

"Hmmm...?".

"Sleep well?" Delilah said lovingly with half lid eyes, William smiled as he kissed her lips in response. "I did" he said "But it was much better sleeping with you in my arms". Delilah let out a giggle as she then got on top of William's waist as William glanced at her bare body, Glistening from the sweat in the moonlight, Giving off a glowing appearance. Delilah smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I can't wait for our baby" she said as William leaned up and placed his hand over her hand "I agree" he said "We'll be great parents once the child comes". Delilah blushed as she leaned into kiss William again.

However both were too busy to hear the door open.

"So William! Think you're able to best me in combat-" Corthal's words were instantly halted when he saw the scene before him. He heard the laughter and saw the romantic affection that the two of them were doing as he saw them making out as their hands trailed all over each other. But that's when he heard it, The very words that were his breaking point:

"I love you, Delilah".

"And I love you, William. I'll always be your lover, for the rest of eternity".

That's when Corthal instantly made himself known.

"WILLIAM!".

William and Delilah quickly looked over to see Corthal standing at the doorway with a mixture of shock and unbridled rage on his face. The two quickly sprang out of bed as Corthal began to move forward to them. "Delilah! Run! Head back to Tyuule now!" William said as he was then tackled by Corthal. Delilah just looked at her husband as she then just grabbed his cape that was on his bedside.

"I'll come back for you! I promise!" Delilah said as she then made her escape back to her tribe. Leaving William to fend off his older brother. The brothers were evenly matched in strength.

"What is the meaning of this William!? I want an explanation as to why I saw you in bed, Courting with a wild animal!" Corthal said with rage.

William then glared at his brother "Animal?! How dare you call my WIFE an animal!" He snapped back. This made Corthal back up from him.

"What...what did you just say out of your mouth?" Corthal asked him. "You heard me the first time!" William said "And I shall not have you, Nor anyone else call my wife an animal ever again! Do you understand me, Corthal?!".

Corthal just looked at William as he then looked at the floor, Corthal just felt everything in his mind absolutely shatter. Here, His young brother, The one that called his true equal. Here he found him in bed with a wild beast, And one that he considered his wife no less. Corthal then started shaking as he felt the anger begin to build within him.

William then walked over to his bed as he grabbed his clothes and put them on "Now, If you'll excuse me" William said "I have to take my leave and find my wife, Delilah. My darling must be cold...I'll make sure to bring her back home to comfort her. She'll be a mother once our child comes".

As William put on his upper garments, He was then struck in the head by the goblet that was on a table. William passed out as Corthal stood over him with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm not about to play the role of an uncle to some bastered child! This act of betrayal shall not go unpunished!" Corthal said as he then picked up his brother and left.

-the imperial senate-

"Uhhh...what? Where?" William began to awaken from unconsciousness.

"So...the barbarian lover is awake".

William quickly opened his eyes when he heard the voice of Corthal as he leaned up on his knees, Only, They were now chained as well as his arms. William looked around to see that he was in the senate as all of the people of the empire were present as he stood at the center. William then looked at his family who, Besides Zorzal who was smirking. And Pina who looked away from his gaze, Were not too happy. Especially Corthal Who had his arms crossed and his eyes burning with rage at his brothers "betrayal".

"What is the meaning of this?!" William said in anger "Why am I in chains?!".

Corthal then looked at his father who gave him a nod to handle this situation. Corthal then walked forward "Father has allowed me tonight to pass judgement upon you!" Corthal said "You have committed a crime! One that I will not stand for!".

"I did nothing wrong!" William protested "I was just in the loving company of my wife, Delilah! A good and wonderful woman!".

"A woman who isn't human!" Corthal said as the audience was in shock at hearing this, "That's right! My own flesh and blood! The man here before you that you have all put your trust into! A man that was seen as a loyal member of my family! And this capital! I saw with my own eyes, Him in bed with a beast! A barbaric creature! And he considers this thing his wife!".

Everyone was gasped and started to glare and yell at William for his choice of mate. William however, Wasn't going to let Corthal mock his wife.

"How dare you call, Delilah those things!" William said.

"Oh? The animal has a name?" Corthal said mockingly.

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY WIFE! She's not an animal! And I would like to see her respected! Besides, She'll be a mother one day..." William said that last part with a smile as he envisioned living a peaceful life with Delilah and their child. However that vision was crushed by the insulting words of his own people.

"You animal lover!".

"You're a traitor to your very own people!".

"How could you do this to us!? To your own family!".

"You should be killed!".

Everyone kept yelling and degrading William until Corthal raised his hand to silence them all. "No! This traitor won't be killed, At least, Not yet anyway" Corthal said "the animal that I saw him with had rabbit ears! Which means that the animal came from the warrior bunnies! Heh, How ironic that this man was with the very slaves that we are after. So, As his punishment. We shall go after them tonight!".

Everyone cheered at Corthal's order of punishment while William was in total shock. He tried to stand but Corthal put a stop to that as he then walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, Making him kneel.

"Yes! Make him kneel before you!" One senator said.

"Treat him like the very barbaric animal that he is!" Another senator said.

Corthal just looked at William as he was starting to smirk at his former brother as he then leaned down and pulled him up by the hair. "I'm bringing you with me!" He said.

"Why?".

"I'm going to make you watch as both my men and Zorzal's men slaughter, Skin, And rape your little friends! And don't worry, You'll get to be with your wife. After I've let her satisfied every single soldier that I bring with me!".

This caused William to then head butt Corthal in the face, Making the man release him as he held his face in pain. Corthal then glared at William as he proceeded to then kick him in the chest over and over again.

"You ungrateful little brat! You'll pay for that!" Corthal said as he looked over at Zorzal "Get your men ready! I'm going to get my mine ready as well! Pina, Please take this traitor to one of the cell wagons!".

Zorzal smirked as he then headed off as well as the rest of the people, William was on the ground, Heavily breathing as he was licking his wounds. He then glanced up at his sister Pina who leaned down and held him gently in her arms.

"Despite what I just received...you're treating me like a person...why?" William asked his sister. "Because Despite what you have done, William. You're still my brother. And I'll always love you" Pina said as she brushed some of his hair from his face. William sighed as he smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you...Pina" he said.

-outside-

Zorzal and Corthal has their armies ready for the surprise attack on the bunny warriors. They had even slave cages, One of which William was in. William had his head hanging low as his hair shadowed his face, But he felt only anger and worry in his heart. He then looked up to see Corthal on his favorite horse, Smiling ever so smugly.

"Comfortable?" Corthal said mockingly.

"I was until you put me in here!" William responded back.

"Heh, Well, Don't worry" Corthal said "Once we get their, Your cage will have all the animals you can court with so you don't feel so lonely". William was quickly enraged by that statement as he then grabbed at the bars trying to grab at Corthal. "Damn you! I'll make you pay for this! Made my words! I swear it, Corthal!" William threatened.

Corthal just smirked as he then road away from his former brother, He then saw Zorzal as he was on his horse as well. "Are we ready? Because I can't wait any longer!" Zorzal said. Corthal rolled his eyes at him as he then pulled out his sword of the stars.

"TO THE BUNNY WARRIOR TRIBE!" Corthal shouted as the men roared as they then road off to the northwestern side. William could only feel fear in his heart at the fate of his new friends.

-the bunny warrior tribe-

Delilah had made her way back to her home, The journey was long and tiring, But she had made it. She had informed Queen Tyuule of what William had heard as well as her escape from the imperial palace. Tyuule gatherer her warriors for battle just in case the empire was going to attack, She was going to defend her home. And save William from his own people. Tyuule was carefully sharpening her greatsword, A gift that William had made for her as requested. Tyuule was completely worried about William, And as quiet as it was kept, She still hadn't gotten over his choice when he chose Delilah over her.

Tyuule sighed as she held the greatsword up to examine it.

"William...once I stop this threat, I'll make sure that you will stay with us..." Tyuule said to herself until one of her warriors came into her hut.

"Queen Tyuule! The enemy is here!".

"What?!".

Tyuule quickly ran out of her hut, But she was greeted with horror. She saw the Imperial army as well as Corthal's hunter knights outnumber her bunny warriors. She didn't hesitate as she ran at the enemy, Greatsword in her hands. She as well as her few remaining warriors fought with all their might against the invasion. Sadly it was all in vain, As they were easily defeated.

William was forced to watch as he saw each bunny warrior get killed by either an imperial or hunter knight. The carnage was massive, And he wanted to help his friends as much as he could. But it had already ended with Tyuule surrendering to them.

Tyuule was on the ground, Covered in cute and bruises from the fight. She tried to stand but Zorzal then grabbed her by her left bunny ear as he had his left foot on her back. He smiled like a damn madman as Corthal was tending to his knights.

"How are my men?" Corthal asked one of his commanders.

"Sir, Only about 17 we're killed, While 36 were wounded" the commander said.

"I see, We'll take care of the fallen and injured. I'm sorry for not acting sooner. We could've had those good men alive right now, I take full responsibility. However...". Corthal then glanced over at the surrendered remaining bunny warriors. He was going to make them pay for killing and injuring his comrades.

"As a reward for your hard work in this fight, You're all free to have your way with the women for as long as you like! Have at it! You all deserve it!" Corthal shouted as his men then dropped their weapons and ran at the bunny warriors with lust in their eyes. Corthal then looked at the cell wagon that William was in as he saw him shaking at the bars in fury.

"NOOOO! CORTHAL! STOP! I'M ASKING YOU AS YOUR BROTHER! DON'T DO THIS TO THEM!".

Sadly William's words fell on deaf ears, As he could only now hear the sounds of clothes and armor being ripped off, And the sounds of women screaming and crying as they were being raped over and over again repeatedly. William just collapsed to his knees, He had never felt so defeated like he did that night. And even now, After 3 long years, The screams still haunt him and Tyuule.

Tyuule had surrendered to them as a slave, In exchange for her remaining people's freedom. Zorzal was the one who took Tyuule as his personal sex slave. Zorzal smirked as he had Tyuule striped naked in front of the soldiers.

"You'll...promise to let my people go free, Correct?" Tyuule said.

"Of course my dear" Zorzal said smugly "You have my word. Now then, I'll make sure that you have such a wonderful experience with me today". Zorzal then placed Tyuule into the cell with William and the other bunny warriors who had their left ears cut in half. Thankfully Tyuule was free from this. Tyuule was happy to see William as she just held him as tightly as she could for support. They were then hauled away as Zorzal then glanced over at Corthal.

"What do we do the remaining animals?" Corthal asked his brother as he had his hands on his sword.

"Their queen said that I would let her people go free if she offered herself to me as a slave" Zorzal said as Corthal looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"And you're going through with it?" Corthal asked him. Zorzal shook his head at him "Absolutely not! I'm taking the ones that have surrendered as our slaves. But the ones that refuse to become slaves, You can kill them as you please to your hearts content! It's my gift to you" Zorzal said happily grinning.

Corthal was completely excited as he then turned to the remaining bunny warriors with murder in his eyes, As his lips began to show a menacing smirk. He then used his magic ring to coat his sword of the stars in fire, His men were busy having fun with the women so he took this opportunity to happily kill the ones that refused surrender.

"I'm going to enjoy this!".

Corthal then ran at the bunny warriors, Slicing them and burning them in the process. They had their weapons taken away when they were defeated so their wasn't much resistance from them. Corthal was covered in blood as he smiled with the glee of a madman. He was going to make something wonderful out of their skin.

-flashback end-

Tyuule was in William's arms as he was comforting her as she was smiling at the warm and gentle hand that rubbed her back. It was something almost foreign to her as she only received lashes and pain from her owner. Tyuule gently breathed calmly into William's chest. William didn't know about what happened to his wife Delilah, But he prayed that she was safe. However the both of them harbored undying rage and vengeance against Zorzal and Corthal. And Corthal had even told them that Zorzal betrayed his promise to Tyuule and gave him permission to kill her people. He even went as far as to show off the dead bodies of Tyuule's remaining people, Something that she still couldn't get over.

Tyuule just kept nuzzling William as William kept rubbing her gently. The two had supported one another for the past 3 years, They had gotten close. But William was still loyal to his wife, Even when Tyuule admitted her true feelings to him in case she was going to die. She still respected his strong loyalty to his mate even now.

Tyuule then leaned back as she laid her head close to Williams "I hope this nightmare ends..." she said. William agreed with her "As do I, Tyuule. As do I...".

A/n: wow...this was kinda fucked up near the end...sorry that I didn't talk about the others, I'll make sure to do that in the next chapter. Anyway, Comments are all welcome. I'm going to bed for early work, Night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 life and living arrangements

A/n: I see that everyone was not happy to see what had happened to William and Tyuule. Well... I'm not telling what their fates are. Oh yes, I will also be using Latin for the empire too since they are biased off Ancient Rome.

Comments:

Dark wolf: thanks, I do a lot of research with my oc's to make sure to understand them more in the story.

Don orbit: oh, Don't worry. I can make happen to Corthal. But latter after he commits the biggest sin to one of our main characters and his friend.

Okay, That's it. Let's go. All comments welcome.

-Kuribayashi household-

The group had made it back to the Kuribayashi home so they could deal with this situation. The group of humans got off of Tohru as she then turned back into her human form, Fafnir, Kanna, And Lucoa turned into their human forms and followed suit. As they walked, Kanna looked over at Jessica's car. Kanna then tugged on Jessica's leg.

"Ms. Jessica".

"Hm? What is it, Kanna?".

"What's that strange looking wagon?"

"Oh, That's my car, Sweetie".

"What's a car?".

"I'll tell you what it is latter, I promise".

Jessica then leaned down to Kanna's level as she placed her hand on her head and rubbed her head a bit. Kanna was quickly liking the affection that she was receiving from the human, Tohru, Lucoa, And Fafnir took note of this.

"Guess we know who Kanna's staying with, They make such a good pair" Tohru said happily.

Lucoa agreed with her friend as Fafnir just looked annoyed at it, But at the same time, A little curious as well. The four chaos draconians then heard the door open up as Jessica picked up Kanna into her arms and carried her inside.

The other dragons followed as they all saw Sean, Nanami, Shino, Kobayashi, And Makoto all sitting in the living room on the couch and chairs. Kanna, Lucoa, And Fafnir entered as they looked at everything with curiosity in their minds. "Nice place" Lucoa said "This is vastly different from the empire in our world".

Nanami hen gestured for them to sit. Lucoa sat next to Shino, Their bodies squeezing a bit and their huge breasts pushed together as well. Sean sat next to his sister Nanami as she sat down next to him. Tohru was snuggling up to Kobayashi as Kobayashi dealing with her. Makoto sat with Nanami and Sean. As did Fafnir. They now had to discuss the living arrangements for them. But first, They had to know about them and their world.

Shino decided to break the ice:

"Okay..." she said "Now that everyone is here, I think that we should discuss the elephant in the room...".

"What elephant? I don't see one in here?" Tohru said confused until Kobayashi explained "What Shino means, Tohru. Is that it's a figure of speech meaning that one wants to address an issue or situation" Kobayashi said.

"Ohhh, Okay. I think I get it" Tohru said "So...what's this elephant about?".

"The elephant in the room is the four of you guys" Sean said "In order for all of us to know everyone better, I say that we should get to know you guys, And your world too. So I think we should start off with introducing ourselves".

Sean then cleared his voice "I'm Sean Kuribayashi, The second of the of the Kuribayashi Children".

Nanami then joined in as well "And I'm Nanami Kuribayashi, The third of the Children".

"Then you've got their big sis, Me! Shino Kuribayashi!" Shino said with a smile.

Next it was Kobayashi, Makoto, And Jessica's turn.

"My name is Jessica Hartman, I'm a foreigner from America and came to Japan with my mother long ago" Jessica said "I...also...used to be married to a wife and...had a child...".

Jessica then started to get a bit emotional when she thought about the accident, Makoto got up from his seat and comforted her. "Sorry, It's rather painful for her to talk about that" Makoto then decided to introduce himself. "Oh yeah, I'm Makoto Takiya. It's great to meet you guys" he said. Lastly was Kobayashi as she then adjusted her glasses "And then theirs me, Kobayashi" Kobayashi said "Well then, Now that we have introduced ourselves. I think that we should get to know our dragon roommates more. So let's start with you, Lucoa".

Lucoa nodded at Kobayashi as she then smiled and began to introduce herself.

"Very well then" she said "My name is Quetzalcoatl, But my friends call me Lucoa. It's nice to meet you all" Lucoa then looked over at Tohru, Her smile still showing "I'm glad that Tohru took my advice. She wasn't very happy with humans at first".

This was rather interesting to the others, Nanami then interrupted her.

"Sorry for cutting you off, Lucoa. But what do you mean that Tohru wasn't happy with humans at first? Did they try to hurt her in the past?" Nanami asked her.

That's when Kanna spoke.

"It's more so that we didn't want to bond or understand them" Kanna said "We've always considered them an inferior species".

"That, Or we had our parents explain to us that humans are bad and not to be trusted. But, Like Kanna said. It was more on the former than the latter. As well of the incident that occurred as well" Fafnir said "Oh yes, I'm Fafnir...".

"Kanna" Kanna said as she then realized that she didn't introduce herself. Jessica smiled at her as she rubbed her head again, Getting another calming sigh from her. As that was going on, Makoto then asked them a question.

"Well now that we know everyone, I actually have a question. Well, Two in fact" Makoto said "My first question is, Tohru told us about how special your kind was. And it's because of the special blood that you all have. Secondly, What's this empire like? Is like our Roman Empire from our world? Or something vastly different?".

Fafnir, Tohru, And Kanna all looked over at Lucoa. Unlike them, She was the only one who loved to be around humans. And she also had more knowledge and experience with them than any other draconian. Lucoa then spoke for her friends.

"Well the empire part I can explain easily" Lucoa said "The empire has been around for over 600 years. It has been completely unopposed by any force, Therefore, The People in the empire are highly arrogant and believe that they are the ultimate warriors in our world. Not only that, But their emperor is just as arrogant as his people, Perhaps even more. I've see the good side of the empire long ago".

"How long was that exactly?" Kobayashi asked Lucoa.

"Around 278 years ago".

The others just had their mouths drop, "2-278 years! Just how old are you, Lucoa?!" the humans asked her. Lucoa smiled as she gave her answer. "Oh I'm around 569 years old" Lucoa said happily "But I look around the age of 20 to you humans".

"How...How is it possible that you're that old and yet look as you do now?" Shino asked still in her sate of shock.

"It's because of our special blood that we have" Tohru said "See, What I explained to Nanami. I'm a chaos draconian, We're a special breed of dragons known as chaos draconian. Unlike our other draconian kin, Chaos draconians are very rare, And we're very powerful too. Our blood gives us longevity, And we can live for a very long time, However we're not immortal or anything like that. Our blood also gives us super movement, Powerful strength, The ability to speak in our tongue if we gave you our blood, As well as Mind reading, Healing, Energy sense, And lastly, Magic" Tohru finished.

The humans carefully paid attention to what Tohru said until Sean raised his hand. Tohru looked over at Sean.

"Yes, Sean?" Tohru said.

"That last part of your explanation" Sean said "You said that you're able to share your blood to other people? Like...some sort of ritual or something?" He asked. Tohru giggled until Lucoa then added in.

"Not really" Lucoa said "All we have to do is just cut ourselves and just let you drink our blood. We can also change the taste so that it doesn't taste bitter to you. However, Once you have a chaos draconians blood in your system. You are no longer human anymore. But it's up to you to chose what you declare yourself as".

The gang of humans were absolutely impressed by this, They could own the blood of a dragon and become something more than human. But that's when Fafnir made himself known "However...don't think that we're going to give it to you, Humans!" He said "We can't trust you!". Fafnir then showed his red eyes glowing bright red and aimed at them. The humans felt absolutely scared by his glare, However Tohru then wrapped her arms around Kobayashi.

"I trust Miss Kobayashi, !" She said.

Fafnir just looked at her as she let out a sigh "Then you're a fool" he said.

"Now, Now, Fafnir. Let's give them a chance" Lucoa said happily "Who knows, This place could be a new home for us". Tohru and Kanna looked down at the floor as Fafnir sighed at the memory of his old home being destroyed by humans. This however didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Did...something happen to your old home in your world?" Makoto asked them. Tohru, Lucoa, And Kanna nodded in response as Jessica then saw the small tears that were escaping Kanna's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "You don't have to talk about it if you guys don't want to if it's extremely painful" Jessica said "We'll understand".

Kanna looked up at Jessica as she saw her honest smile, It was kind and to her, Trustworthy. Kanna then just held on to her as she nuzzled her face into her side. Jessica was quickly growing attached to Kanna, However before any of the dragons could explain, A portal then opened up above them. Everyone quickly took to their feet.

"The hell?!" Shino and Sean said in unison.

"Have those humans found us?" Fafnir said.

However their questions were soon answered when out of the portal came a human woman with a dragon tail, Horn, And some kind of spear like staff. The woman then landed right on top of Makoto with a hard thud.

"Ouch..." the woman said as she leaned up to see that she had knocked out Makoto "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she got off of him as Sean got Makoto in his arms.

"Looks like my buddy is out cold" Sean said "I'll take him to my room, Can you give me a hand with his legs, Fafnir?".

Fafnir snorted until Lucoa tapped his shoulder, "Go on" She said "Be nice". Fafnir rolled his eyes a bit and sighed in annoyance as he got Makoto's legs as the two then walked away up the stairs to Sean's room. As those two left, The others had to deal with their new guest.

"-sighs- that took longer than I expected..." the woman said until she was hugged by Tohru.

"Elma! Oh you're alive! And not dead! Oh I'm so happy!" Tohru said excitedly. Elma glanced over her shoulder and was just as excited to see her friend.

"Tohru! Oh I found you!" She said "Ohh...it took me forever to finally track your energy. But I finally did it! But...what did you mean that you're happy that I'm not dead?" She asked her. Lucoa then walked over to her. "Because a group of humans attacked our home" Lucoa said.

"Lucoa! You're here too?" Elma asked her.

"Hi lady Elma" Kanna said still holding onto Jessica.

"Eh? Kanna's here too?!" Elma said "Umm...what's going on?".

Tohru then placed her hand on Elma's shoulder as she gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's kind of a long story" she said.

-meanwhile-

Sean and Fafnir were carrying Makoto into Sean's room, As they finally got to the top step. Sean then kicked his door open as they walked inside.

"Okay, Place him on the bed" Sean said. Fafnir did as Sean asked him as he placed him on the bed as Sean did the same. As he leaned up, He then noticed the numerous posters of kingdom hearts on the walls, As well as elf figurines of different races on the shelves. Fafnir then looked over to see Sean's foam Oathkeeper Keyblade leaning over next to his open closet. Fafnir then walked over to the toy weapon and picked it up as he held it in front of him.

"What is this?" Fafnir asked Sean.

"Oh that, That's my keyblade" Sean said to him.

"Keen...blade?" Fafnir said receiving a laugh from Sean "hehe, No Fafnir. Key-blade. But I can understand why you would assume that it would sound like that" Sean said as he walked over to him "It's from a video game series known as Kingdom Hearts. My old lover Miku got me into the series. After she passed away 3 years ago, I then proceeded to become a major devoted fan for the series. I own every game and have beaten it. I have all The Wikipedia notes on the series printed out from their site. And have even written my own oc for a cosplay idea, Granted, I don't have any money for an authentic organization 13 black coat" Sean finished.

Fafnir just looked at him a bit before turning his attention back at the keyblade. He was now completely interested in knowing more. He then saw Sean walk over to his game collection as he pulled out Kingdom hearts and his PlayStation 3. He then turned on the system and held the controller.

"If you want to know more, I can show you" Sean said with a smile. Fafnir just looked at him a bit before he placed the toy onto the bed and sat down as Sean handed Fafnir the controller.

"Show me" Fafnir said.

-downstairs with the girls-

Elma sat down as she was told about what had happened to her tribe and kin. She was absolutely horrified at the loss of her people, And absolutely enraged at the imperials that assaulted their home. But she was now curious as to why Tohru and the others were staying with humans. However, Tohru explained that to her.

"So...let me see if I understand this" Elma said "Miss Kobayashi here saved you from your injury and you've fallen in love with her. And you've changed your views on humans because of miss Kobayashi, Right?" Elma asked Tohru. Tohru nodded her head as she was holding Kobayashi, Her breasts on top of the woman's head. Elma then looked at the humans, She was leery of them because of what she had just heard. But she saw Tohru, As well as Kanna clinging to them. Elma then looked over at Lucoa who was sitting with Nanami and Shino.

"I understand that you like humans, Lucoa" Elma said "But...can we really trust these humans? I mean, After what I just heard?".

"We can trust Kobayashi and her friends" Lucoa said happily "And they'll even allow us to stay with them too".

That's when it hit Jessica, Shino, Nanami, And Kobayashi. They were going to need to stay somewhere, They actually didn't address that situation. The girls looked at each other until Shino came to a conclusion. "How about we let all of you stay here for now" Shino said "Then I guess we can work out who stays with who, Sound good with you, Lucoa?".

"Sure! That's fine with me" Lucoa said as she looked over at Elma "Is that okay with you, Elma?". Elma was silent on her end, She had no home to go to in her world. And she didn't have the energy to go back, But she sort of didn't have that much of a choice in the matter. Elma calmly sighed as she gave her answer.

"V-very well..." Elma said "I'll...stay here...".

The others were happy to hear that from her as Lucoa gave her answer as well.

"Guess I'm staying too!" She said.

"I wanna stay with Jessica and the others" Kanna said.

Jessica then picked up Kanna into her arms "Well that settles that" Jessica said happily "You all can stay here until we figure out what to do. Now, Who's hungry?". As soon as Jessica asked that question, The dragons stomachs all rumbled in unison, Getting them to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, Looks like we're all heading out then" Nanami said as she got up "This will be a good opportunity for you girls to understand the world that we live in, And see how different it is from yours".

This got Elma, Lucoa, Tohru, And Kanna to be very curious at this. They were now extremely interested in understanding the world that they were in. The 3 dragon girls got up as Lucoa happily raised her arms.

"Great! Let's get going!" She said.

"Wait!" Tohru said "What about Mr. Fafnir and Sean, And...stultus...".

Shino then had a narrow glare. "Knowing my stupid brother he's probably showing off his stupid collection to Fafnir! Ugh! I hate it when he acts like that" she said. However Shino then glanced over to see Lucoa oddly smirking at her, Causing Shino to blink in confusion.

'Why is...what's with Lucoa staring at me like that?' Shino thought until she then remembered something; That being their special blood and mind reading. This make Shino tense up as she then realized why Lucoa was smiling at her when she made that comment about her brother.

'Crap! S-she knows!' Shino thought until Tohru then rushed over to the door with Kobayashi in tow. "Come on, Miss Kobayashi! Let's go learn about this world!" Tohru said happily.

"H-hang on, Tohru! I'm coming!" Kobayashi said as the others followed. But Nanami called out to her brother "We're heading out, Sean! You, Makoto, And Fafnir be safe now okay!".

"Got ya!" Sean said from upstairs.

Nanami smiled as they then all left them alone to play teacher and get a bite to eat.

-meanwhile in Falmart-

Corthal was riding his favorite horse with his second-in-command, Mathias. The two were heading to Alnus hill, An area that is considered "Holy ground" to the Empire. The two men made there way to the large Greek-like building that stood on the hill known only as portam or the gate by many. It has been around for a very long time, And some wizards say that it could be the reason for the humanoids in their world.

The two made their way to the holy place as they got off their horses and walked over to the large structure. The gate had been around since Corthal was a child, And he had been both fascinated and obsessed about it ever since. But during his childhood it never opened, Not once. Corthal walked to the closed large doors as he stared at them. Mathias stood next to him.

"It seems once again, The portam is closed" Mathias said.

"I am aware that the portam is closed, Mathias..." Corthal said with a slight chuckle and a smirk "Still...I have come to this place every year. And still it won't open, Why?".

Mathias then looked at the building.

"Maybe it requires some sort of ritual?" He thought out-loud. Corthal pondered at that theory for a bit. "Or maybe we need to open it by force!" Corthal suggested.

Mathias shook his head at him.

"puer, I do not believe think that using viribus would open this gate" Mathias said "Maybe it shall open this year".

Corthal crosses his arms "Maybe..." he said "And once, Or in the case. Hopefully it does, Our hunter knights shall have the chance at it to gain our slaves this time! I am so looking forward to this gate opening! The unknown has always been a love of mine!" Corthal said with excitement.

-meanwhile with Sean-

"Ughh..." Makoto muttered as he was finally waking up from his unconscious sleep "What time is it?".

"Only 1:34pm" Sean said "The girls all left, Leaving us here".

Makoto leaned up as he looked over to see Fafnir playing kingdom hearts still. However, He was getting the hang of it and was becoming just as obsessed about it as Sean was. Makoto then got off the bed as he hen leaned down to their level.

"How long has Fafnir been playing the first game?" Makoto asker Sean. Sean looked at the clock until Fafnir gave a quick answer. "About over 3 hours now" Fafnir said "I've already cleared the first area and I am grinding to be 10 levels stronger for the next boss".

Makoto was impressed that Fafnir had taken a liking to the game so quickly. But he was also happy that the dragon had found something that he had loved. As Fafnir was playing, He then decided to speak.

"Sean, Was it?".

"Hm? What's up Fafnir?".

"About the elf statues...why do you have them?".

Sean then glanced at the many beautiful female elf figurines that were all next to his play arts kingdom hearts figures. Sean rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit. "Well, About that..." Sean said "I...well, Have an elf fetish. D-don't get me wrong! I'm not absolutely obsessed about them! However...".

"Sean's always been attracted to thick elf girls, Especially ones that are both thick and busty. You can thank his old girlfriend, Miku for that" Makoto said with teasing smile as Sean glared at him as he was reaching for his keyblade.

"You're so dead, Makoto!" Sean said until Fafnir spoke.

"Interesting choice of taste" Fafnir said "In my lifetime, I've seen only a few elves. But I've never found them attractive at all, That goes to my favorite type of humanoids, Sirens" Fafnir said honestly. Makoto and Sean both looked at each other.

"Really?" They said, Getting a nod from Fafnir. Makoto and Sean then stood up as Makoto then snapped his fingers. "Say, Fafnir" Makoto said "I actually have this game and many others at my place, If you're interested in staying with me that is".

Sean smirked as he agreed with his friend "Makoto's right! He's got way more than I do as these are all I have. Plus I can come over and we can look over my paperwork too, What do you say?". Fafnir was quiet on his end until he then paused the game and looked at them.

"I'm interested" he said.

-meanwhile with the girls-

Lucoa, Jessica, Tohru, Elma, Kanna, Kobayashi, Shino, And Nanami were all in Jessica's car as they were driving into the city. Kanna was looking out the window at all of the other humans as well as the building last in awe.

"Ohhh! So this is a car!" Kanna said with amazement in her voice. Jessica glanced over at her with a smile "You like this, Huh, Kanna?" Jessica asked her as the young chaos draconian turned to her and nodded.

"Yes" Kanna said "I like this a lot".

"I'm glad".

Jessica then rubbed Kanna's head as Kobayashi and Tohru saw. Kobayashi smiled. "Kanna and Jessica are really liking each other" Kobayashi said "It's great to see her smile like that again after all those years".

"I see..." Tohru said as she was observing "By the way, Miss Kobayashi".

"Yes, Tohru?".

"Umm, Not to be rude. But why was miss Jessica all upset about having a wife and a child?". Kobayashi then crossed her arms as she looked at the car floor. "You see Tohru. Jessica used to be in love with this one girl 2 years ago" Kobayashi said "Well, They Both feel year over heels in love for one another and decided to get married after half a year of dating. That's when they decided to adopted a child".

"Wow, That doesn't sound so bad" Tohru said "It's actually quite cute".

"Yeah it was, But Jessica's wife had a very serious car accident that costed the lives of her wife and child" Kobayashi said bitterly "After that, Jessica was never the same. Always doing her rituals at night to drink away the pain. It never really worked, But, I guess she wanted to start fresh with Kanna the moment she saw her". Kobayashi finished.

Tohru was surprised as she then glanced over at Jessica who was showing Kanna how the radio worked, All the while smiling at Kanna as Kanna was smiling as well. Tohru approved of this, To see Kanna have a motherly figure was wonderful in her eyes. Kanna needed a mother in her life, And Jessica was doing a great job at that.

However as that was going on Nanami, Shino, Elma, And Lucoa were in the back talking.

"So you're a photographer, Nanami?" Elma said as she got a nod from her. "Yup! I sure am!" Nanami said proudly "I've been doing photography since college. And I want to expand my work even further too!".

Elma smiled at her, She was happy to see how much Nanami's work meant to her. However as that was going on, Lucoa was glancing over at Shino who quickly looked away from her gaze. Shino was sweating bullets, Lucoa knew about how she truly felt about her brother. And was afraid of what Lucoa would say to her. However...

"Hey, Shino" Lucoa said in a whisper "You thinking about your brother?".

"E-eh?!" Shino muttered "N-no...don't...be ridiculous, Lucoa".

"I can tell that you're lying" Lucoa teased making Shino blush, "And I kinda peeked into your mind when we had our first encounter. And it's okay if you like your brother romantically" Lucoa said Making Shino absolutely beet red.

"L-Lucoa, What the hell?!" Shino whispered. Lucoa then rubbed her head a bit as she smiled at her. "What? I'm just having fun" Lucoa said still smiling "However, I would to ask, How are you and your brother, Sean? Bonding wise?".

Shino then changed her attitude completely after hearing that, "Our relationship...isn't that great as it used to be..." Shino muttered "And I'm to blame for that...".

"Because you act like your mad at him, When in reality you love him so much" Lucoa whispered to her as she saw Shino nod. "I'm at the point that he might move away because of me...and I don't...want to him to leave me...". Shino then let a few tears come forth as Lucoa then wiped them away gently.

"Huh?".

"Hey now, You don't have to cry about it" Lucoa whispered "Just re-fix your relationship with him again and I'm sure that you'll both be in each other's arms in no time. As well as having fun in private time too" Lucoa finished with a smirk.

"Dammit, Lucoa..." Shino muttered as her body began to heat up.

The drive then came to a halt as the girls then got out of the car and walked onto the streets. The dragons were looking at everything that was around them, Everything was so much different from their world. However as they were walking, Elma then sniffed the air. Elma then quickly called out to the girls.

"Wait a minute everyone!" Elma said making everyone stop walking.

"What's wrong, Elma?" Kobayashi responded.

"I smell something sweet!" Elma said as she sniffed the air again "And it's close too!".

Kobayashi then sniffed the air as well until she figured out what the smell belonged to. "Oh, You're smelling ice cream, Elma" Kobayashi said as Elma tilted her head at her in confusion.

"Eyes...cream?" Elma said.

"Heh heh, No, ICE cream" Kobayashi said with a smirk on her face "Theirs an ice cream stand not too far from us. I can take you over there if you want one?". Elma started to get excited.

"Really?! You mean I can have one?".

"Sure, Come on. Let's get one".

Kobayashi then took Elma's hand as they walked over to the stand, Leaving a shocked and very jealous Tohru in absolute awe. The other girls took note of this. "Uh-oh" Lucoa said still smiling "It seems that someone is getting jealous...".

"Hehe, It would appear so, Lucoa" Nanami said. Kanna was holding Jessica's hand as they saw this, Kanna then tugged on Jessica's hand a bit.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jessica asked Kanna.

"I'm hungry miss Jessica" Kanna replied. Jessica then picked Kanna up and placed her over her head "Aww Hun, I'm sorry" she said "Here, Let's go and get you something to eat right away!".

"Okay!" Kanna said as they left.

The others saw them leave as Lucoa, Nanami, And Shino were left. As well as Tohru Who was glaring at Elma with jealousy in her eyes. "Guess we should get something too instead of standing around" Nanami said. Shino and Lucoa agreed as they headed off, But not before Shino grabbed Tohru.

"H-hey! Shino!" Tohru said.

"Come on you!" Shino said "We're going to have fun".

"But I was having fun with miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said "I just want to be by her side".

"Well she's busy with Elma for now, Tohru" Lucoa said "Come on, It'll be fun with the four of us. Please". Tohru kept glaring at Kobayashi and Elma as she saw Elma's face and how excited she was at the ice cream that she had gotten. Tohru grinded her teeth until she just gave in.

"-sighs- alright, Fine..." Tohru said as she went with the others.

-meanwhile with Jessica and Kanna-

Jessica was still carrying Kanna on her back as they walked down the street. Kanna was looking at the people and buildings, Making sure to both understand her surroundings as well as ask questions about something that interested her curiosity. Kanna then pointed out at a crepe stand.

"What's that?" Kanna asked. Jessica looked over at the stand "Oh, That's a crepe stand" Jessica said "Do you want one?". Kanna gave nod as they went over as Jessica bought one for her. She held it for her as Kanna kept holding onto her back as she took a small bite out of it.

"It's sweet, Like the berries I used to find in the winter" Kanna said as she took another bite. "Really now?" Jessica said "Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying the treat, Just don't be Making it a habit or you'll get sick".

"Okay" Kanna said as she took another bite. However something was on Kanna's mind "Miss Jessica?". Jessica glanced up at her.

"Yes, Kanna?".

"What did you mean? When you said that you understood our pain?".

Jessica closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She then proceeded to explain to Kanna:

"Well...you see I used to be married to this girl that I had met. I was young, And wanted to settle down and raise a family. Well, 2 years ago I met this gorgeous woman and we both hit it off without any problems. And we got married in half a year of dating. It was fast, I know. But I was in love at the time. Well, We saved up enough money to adopt a child and we couldn't wait. She had just gotten the baby and was heading home...but...she got killed by a drunk driver and died instantly. As did the baby..." Jessica said.

Kanna was quiet on her end, She never knew that Jessica had that kind of baggage on her shoulders. That's when Kanna placed her hands on he sides of Jessica's cheeks.

"Kanna?".

"I'm sorry miss Jessica..." Kanna said "If it makes you feel any better, Can I...be your child?". Jessica didn't say anything for a bit before she then gently took Kanna off of her back and held her close to her chest. Kanna then looked up at Jessica who just cried and smiled at her.

"Yes!" Jessica said happily "You can be my child, Kanna!". Kanna just looked at her with stars in her eyes as she then placed her hands on her new mother.

-3 hours latter-

The girls had returned home after their little adventure, With much food thanks to the dragon girls. Jessica was holding four bags of groceries as were the girls. Kobayashi then pulled out the key. "Okay, Let's get this stuff into the house" Kobayashi said until the door opened as Sean stood at the doorway.

"Hey! You're back" Sean said as he got Kobayashi's bags as Makoto came as well. "Welcome back" Makoto said as he helped out Elma. Elma just looked at him a bit, For a human, He was quite attractive in her eyes. That's when she felt her heart start to beat faster than usual.

"Oh...umm, Th-thank you..." Elma said nervously. Lucoa looked at her and couldn't help but smile. 'Ohhh, Someone has already having feelings I see' Lucoa thought as everyone walked in as Makoto and Sean helped the girls out, As Fafnir was sitting at the living room chair looking over Sean's oc notes, As well as all his files. He had finished kingdom hearts and chain of memories in the few hours he had. Makoto had told him that he'll be looking forward to hanging out with him and Sean, As well as their friend Takeo Kurata down the road.

Fafnir glanced over at them as he looked back at the notes, Writing down new ideas that would benefit Sean's oc. As Fafnir was doing that, Everyone was in the kitchen putting things up.

"Okay" Sean said "So Makoto has gotten Fafnir to stay with him". This made Tohru and Kobayashi look at him. "Seriously?" Tohru said "How did you and stultus pull that off?" Tohru asked.

"Easy, Video games" Makoto said "Sean showed him his collection, And now he's hooked. So it would be okay for him to stay with me, Since I have more than Sean does".

"Wow, That's pretty impressive...for a bunch of humans anyway..." Tohru said.

"Hey!" Kobayashi said as she was standing next to her.

"Oh! You're an exception of course, Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said with a sheepish smile. Sean and Makoto smiled at each other. "I'll go and get the guest beds ready" Sean said until Shino came over to him.

"I'll help you" she said.

"No, No. it's fine" Sean said with a narrow glare at her "You'd probably say that i did it horribly".

"Just..." Shino was silent as she glanced over at Lucoa who gave her a nod. Shino hen glanced back at Sean Who just had a raised eyebrow at her. "Just, Please let me help out. Okay?" Shino asked. Sean was a bit surprised by Shino's change in attitude.

"Well..." He said "this is odd, No yelling or arguing from you. Did something happen while you were out?" Sean asked. Shino then had a small smile on her face as she looked at her younger brother.

"You...could say that" Shino said as she then grabbed his hand "Come on! Let's go!".

Sean was about to ask another question, But Shino had already dragged him with her upstairs. Kobayashi, Jessica, Makoto, And Nanami all just watched. "That's new..." Kobayashi said "Not a single argument from them".

"Yeah..." Nanami said "I wonder why that is?".

Lucoa placed her hands behind her head "Who knows" she said "Maybe she wants to get along with her brother".

-3 days latter-

The three days had passed almost in an instant. In the past 3 days, The group of dragons and humans all started to get closer to one another. They even worked out living arrangements. Fafnir stayed with Makoto, Tohru stayed with Kobayashi as well as Elma, And Kanna and Lucoa stayed with Jessica, Shino, Nanami, And Sean.

Needless to say, Things had changed for the better...or for the worst.

-day 4, Kobayashi's apartment-

Kobayashi was in her apartment as today was her day off from work. In the past 3 days she had kept Tohru and Elma. And in those past 3 days, Kobayashi had to teach Tohru how to be a proper maid. However things were going on a slow start. As for Elma, She was actually free to do what she wanted. However, When Makoto had asked her if she wanted to hang with him and Sean, And Fafnir as they were going to meet a friend of theirs. She instantly said yes.

However Tohru couldn't help but be very jealous of how well Elma and Kobayashi were getting along. And it was driving her crazy.

Kobayashi was looking over at the breakfast that Tohru had made her. However, Something about it was off-putting.

"For the last time, Tohru! I will not eat your tail!" Kobayashi said to her as Tohru protested. "Awww! Come on!" Tohru said "It's a sign of my love and affection for you!".

"I'd rather drink your special blood..." Kobayashi said sarcastically until she then heard the sound of Tohru's hands turn into claws as she was about to cut herself. Thankfully Kobayashi stopped that quickly. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I was being sarcastic! I don't actually want you to do that!" Kobayashi said in a panic.

Tohru pouted at Kobayashi.

"But my blood is sweet and creamy! And it will make you live forever!" Tohru said as she leaned her face close to Kobayashi's "Forever...".

'Oh good god, Please help...' Kobayashi thought.

"I heard that! I can read minds ya know!" Tohru said until Elma came out to see the commotion.

"What's going on with you two?" Elma said wearing a shirt that was rather big on her. Elma had grown to like staying with her human friends, And she felt that her and Kobayashi were like sisters in a small sense of the way. Kobayashi had introduced her to many delicious foods, And she couldn't get enough of it. However Elma also had been questioning her personal feelings to Makoto as well, And could only turn to Kobayashi for advice on the matter.

Well, When Tohru wasn't within earshot.

"Oh hey, Morning, Elma. Sorry for waking you" Kobayashi apologized.

"No it's okay" Elma said "I was getting up anyway".

"You going to hang out with Makoto again?" Kobayashi asked her "They said that they're going to visit a friend of theirs today". Elma felt her heart skip a beat, She started to get red in the face as her tail moved back and forth rapidly.

"Y-yes! Of course I am!" Elma said frantically "J-just let me get dressed and I'll head out". Elma ran into her room and closed the door. Kobayashi and Tohru just looked at each other.

"You know what, I'm glad that Elma likes Takiya. Besides, They would make a great couple" Kobayashi said honestly. However Tohru thought otherwise about the matter. "I don't think that Elma should be going out with a person like " Tohru said with a narrow glare "I mean! Did you see what he did with Fafnir? I swear that man is a bad influence".

"And what about Sean? Remember he was the one who helped too" Kobayashi stated. Tohru then held up her finger to counter that statement, But she knew that Kobayashi had a point. "Dammit..." Tohru muttered "Well I like Sean, So he doesn't count!".

-meanwhile with Makoto-

Makoto, Fafnir, And Sean were on their way to see a friend of theirs that they wanted to introduce Fafnir to. In the past 3 days Fafnir had bonded with Makoto and Sean rather quickly when they introduced him to video games and other things otaku. He was instantly hooked, And even asked for Sean's oc paper for kingdom hearts. Fafnir and Sean were going over the paperwork as was Makoto when they were walking.

"And you're saying that I should drop the gravity spell altogether? Why?" Sean asked Fafnir as Fafnir was writing in a hard covered small book like notebook.

"Because gravity only puts pressure on the heartless" Fafnir said "If you want, You should trade that spell for teleportation instead. Giving you speed over power".

"I'm with Fafnir! Or! Hear me out on this...the 13 blades could be useful too" Makoto said as he was in his otaku mode. Sean pondered about the whole thing, He was sort of happy with his old current list. But after Fafnir was it, He made copies of it and re-wrote the whole thing for him.

"I guess that could work out" Sean said "After all, I'm only going for 23 spells". Fafnir wrote that down as he looked at him "And what about combat skills with your signature keyblade? How many do you have for that?" Fafnir asked.

"I have 10".

"Is that all you need?".

"Do you want my oc to be overpowered?".

"Yes, After all you're fighting heartless and nobody's. But you'll need keyblade armor too, And Maybe your own custom anti-form made from different heartless parts" Fafnir said as he wrote down the ideas for his oc. They kept walking until they heard running footsteps behind them.

"Elma is coming to join us" Fafnir said. "Oh?" Makoto and Sean both said in unison until they turned around to see Elma panting after she had ran after them after tracking Fafnir's energy. Elma breathed as she was getting her breath.

"Ah...ah...ah...I...finally caught up with you guys" Elma said as she leaned up to see Makoto standing in front of her still in his otaku mode. Elma had actually found it sort of cute 2 days ago. And she was hoping that she could be like him in a way. Makoto held out his hand to her.

"You okay, Elma?" Makoto asked her. Elma gently grabbed his hand as she leaned up. "Yes...I'm okay" Elma said "I heard that the three of you are going to see a friend of yours?".

Sean nodded at her as he then had his hands in his pockets. "We are" he said "His name is Takeo Kurata, He's a good friend of ours who's got a huge love for cat-girls". Elma was now a little interested to meet this person.

"Is he an otaku too?" Elma asked Sean.

"He is, And very fun to be around" Sean responded "Come on, We're almost to his house". Elma nodded as she followed them.

-Takeo Kurata's house-

The four were at Takeo's place as they stood at the doorway. Makoto then knocked on the door as he called out to him.

"Hey! Takeo! It's us. Sean and I" Makoto said "We brought over Fafnir and another one of our friends". The sounds of shuffling and the movement of feet were coming as the door opened up as Takeo opened the door to see his best friends.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Takeo said "My wise otaku, Makoto. And my good keyblade wielder, Sean. So, You guys told me that you have a new member to our circle?" Takeo said until he saw Elma with them. "Oh? And a lovely lady friend too to add as well. Awesome!".

Fafnir just looked at Takeo with his usual narrow expression as Elma leaned over to Makoto. "Is that a good thing that I'm a part of this?" Elma asked Makoto. Makoto glanced over at Elma and gave her a smile. "Yeah, Mostly because we've been trying to find at least one female member to add to our group. But if you're not interested in-".

"I'm very interested!" Elma said rather loudly as Takeo, Fafnir, And Sean looked at her. Elma blushed in embarrassment at her outburst, But soon then felt a hand on her head by Makoto. Elma then just got even redder than before.

"We can show you the ropes, Elma" Makoto said happily.

"I'd like that a lot, Makoto..." Elma said as she was looking away, Still blushing. Takeo then leaned over to Sean. "Sooo, Is that Makoto's girlfriend or something?" He asked. Sean smirked a bit as he was still looking at them.

"Hmm, Perhaps. But that theory is up to you, Takeo" Sean said "Anyway, You said that you had something to tell us that was super important?".

Takeo then snapped his fingers.

"Oh right!" Takeo said "Come on inside and I can tell you all about it".

The gang then walked inside of Takeo's house as they had much to do.

-Jessica and Kanna-

Jessica was driving Kanna to her first day at school. The two had bonded so well that Kanna had actually started to call Jessica "Mom". Jessica was happy to hear Kanna call her that, And Jessica felt much better with Kanna in her life. She had gotten rid of her alcohol collection and completely changed her life around. Lucoa had also bonded with the humans as well, Mostly with Shino and Nanami. She had managed to fix Shino's relationship with her younger brother, And the two had officially stop fighting and started to be like they had been when they were little. Much to everyone's relief.

Kanna had told Jessica that she wanted to go to school to understand humans more, Jessica was leery of letting her go. But after Lucoa persuaded her she agreed. Jessica stopped the car in front of the school.

"Have a good day at school sweetie" Jessica said.

"I will, Mom" Kanna said back as she then got out of the car, But not before running back and hugging Jessica. The two shared that short moment before Kanna ran off to her class, Leaving Jessica with a smile on her face.

"Heh, That's my girl" Jessica said.

-school-

Kanna had made her way to her classroom as she and the rest of her classmates were all present. Her teacher then introduced her.

"Now class, Today we have a new student. Her name is Kanna Hartman, She was adopted by her foreign mother not too long ago. And she will be our new student. Say hello to your classmates, Kanna" the teacher said.

"My name is Kanna Hartman. It's nice to meet you all" Kanna said getting her peers to look at her with excitement.

"Wow!" One student said.

"So cute!" Another student said.

However as Kanna was getting praise, One student in the back was just looking at her in jealousy. That person was eight year old Riko Saikawa. Riko just looked at Kanna as she crossed her arms. 'Humph! Why is she getting so much attention? Even though she's cute...' Riko thought to herself before the teacher spoke.

"Okay students, Remember that we'll all be going to the convention at the Ginza area tomorrow. So be sure to have your parents sign your field trip slips, I have to go and do something. But in the meantime, I want all of you to make Kanna feel welcome" the teacher finished as she then walked out of the room to take care for tomorrows trip.

The other students were speaking with Kanna to know her more, However Riko decided to join in as well.

"Kanna! Kanna Hartman!" Riko said "You're Getting way too much attention!".

"Oh boy, There goes Riko acting like a queen again" One student said. Riko smirked "Thank you for noticing, Now shut up! Nobody asked you!" Riko said.

Kanna just looked at her "You were saying?" Kanna asked Riko. Riko turned her attention back at her, "You bet I was! You're just so cute that I want to hug you forever!" Riko admitted. This was absolutely confusing for Kanna as she was trying to processes this in her head. Jessica and Kobayashi had told her about some human things, However...this was confusing.

"I challenge you Kanna Hartman! I'll prove to you that I'm better than-eh?".

Riko stopped talking as she then saw Kanna's head hanging low, And she and the rest of her class could hear her sniffling. "I...I just wanted to be friends..." Kanna said as Riko quickly tried to fix the situation she caused. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The truth is that I want to be friends with too!" Riko said as she then pulled out a piece of candy "I-I have candy if you want some?".

"You know that we're not supposed to have candy in school, Riko" Another student said.

"Shut up!" Riko said as she looked over at Kanna and gave her the piece of candy "Here you go", Riko then gently placed He candy into Kanna's free hand as Kanna stopped crying and looked at it.

"You...want me to have this?" Kanna said.

"Y-yeah, W-we're friends aren't we?! That's what friends do!" Riko said frantically.

Kanna looked at her then at the piece of candy and blinked.

"Yeah, We're friends" Kanna said.

-meanwhile-

The sun was setting in Falmart, William was in his cell with Tyuule holding him as she was sleeping close to him. Whenever Zorzal was in the mood, He would ask either the guards or Corthal to get Tyuule for him. Tyuule and William shared the cell, As both a reminder and fuel to the nightmares of the incident 3 years ago.

Tyuule was sleeping soundly in Williams arms as she and him were under the purple cover, The only good piece of fabric that was given to him by Corthal. William was still thinking about his wife Delilah and her outcome.

'Delilah...I pray for your safety...' William thought as he then heard footsteps coming down the hallway. William leaned up as he then saw that it was Corthal. Corthal had on his bunny robe as he smiled while he stroked it gently.

"You know, For animals. They make beautiful for beautiful clothing. Wouldn't you say? frater?" Corthal said smugly. Corthal always made sure to come to the dungeon and happily insult and mock his brother for his extra free time, Knowing full well that William hated it.

"Is that why you're here?" William asked Corthal "To insult me like you always do?".

"No, frater" Corthal said "I'm only here for the scortum!" Corthal then pointed at Tyuule as he showed his disgust in her "surgere est sursum animalis!".

"nomen habet" William said back to Corthal with a narrow glare.

"non fueris locutus est mihi in patria lingua! memento, te non amplius familia membrum huius!" Corthal said back. William smirked at him.

"Fine with me..." he said as he gently woke up Tyuule "Tyuule...".

Tyuule moved a bit as she woke up from her sleep "Mmm, William?" Tyuule said. William looked at her for a bit before looked over at the cell door. Tyuule leaned up and saw Corthal, She knew what he was hear for.

"I'll get ready..." Tyuule said bitterly.

"Just make haste! And don't be long you beast!" Corthal said as he then walked away until a guard ran to him.

"Sire!".

"What is it?".

"I...have come baring news about the portam!" The Soldier said. This made Corthal's ears perk up.

"What about the portam?! What's the news!?" Corthal said with excitement in his voice. The soldier then spoke. "The portam! It has opened!".

A/n: wow! This took me around four days to get done! Okay sorry for the bumps in the road, And yes! We are going straight into the imperials invading Japan next chapter. And if you can't understand what I wrote in Latin, Don't worry. I used google translator for it. So just copy and paste.

Comments welcome! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the invasion from another world

A/n: here it is, The moment you've all been waiting for! Also, Next chapter is training for a very specific reason. Enjoy!

-latter that night at the Kuribayashi household-

Everyone was in the living room as they were talking about what was going to be happening tomorrow. Everyone had finished dinner as Sean, Fafnir, Elma, And Makoto all talked about what they would be doing tomorrow morning.

"You guys are going to the anime convention that's going to be in the Ginza area?" Kobayashi asked them. Elma then smirked at her as she then got into her otaku mode, Curiosity of Takeo and Makoto. She was sporting white large glasses and her dragon tail was covered in ribbons, She also had on a school uniform as well.

"Yes we are!" Elma shouted the same way Makoto would shout at times in his otaku mode "This is going to be a great experience for me and my understanding of all things otaku! Ohhh! I'm so excited!".

Kobayashi, Shino, Nanami, And Jessica all had small sweat drops coming down their foreheads as Shino leaned over to her brother.

"Looks like you guys corrupted her" Shino jokingly said.

"Yeah pretty much, Heh" Sean responded back "Once she found something that she liked, She got hooked". Shino looked over at Elma who was talking with Makoto and Fafnir. She was now curious to find out what she had liked.

"Hey, Elma" Shino called out to her as Elma stopped speaking with her friends.

"Yes, Shino?".

"What exactly did you get into?".

Elma smiled more as she then used her magic as a huge bag fell into her arms as she pulled out a DS and a game box. "Cooking mama!" Elma gushed with excitement in her voice as she hugged the game "Makoto and Takeo got me into this! Since I love the food here in his world. And they even said that they're going to be selling cooking mama mangas at the convention tomorrow! Ohhhh! So exciting!".

Shino just looked at her and leaned back as Lucoa smiled at Elma. "Well looks like someone has been having fun" Lucoa spoke as she looked at everyone else "Anyone else going tomorrow?".

Jessica and Kanna then raised their hands "We're going" they both spoke in unison. "You are?" Tohru asked them "But why is that?". That's when Kanna pulled out a written parent teacher slip. Jessica was rubbing Kanna's head as she then spoke.

"Because the teachers are taking them there as a reward for their hard work at school this year. And Kanna wanted to see what an anime convention was like in this world" Jessica finished.

Tohru smiled, She was glad that Kanna would be able to go to an event. Suddenly, And idea hit her as she then looked over at Kobayashi. Tohru began to smile widely.

"WE SHOULD GO AS WELL!" Tohru shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone, Including Kobayashi just snapped their heads at Tohru. Kobayashi almost dropped her glasses as she was cleaning them. "W-Wait a minute, Tohru!" Kobayashi protested as she put her glasses on "Are you...are you sure that you want to go to an anime convention?" She asked her with concern. Tohru nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Tohru shouted again raising her fist into the air. Everyone minus Kobayashi just sighed as they all smiled at the idea of Tohru going to the convention tomorrow.

"It should be a good experience for you" Fafnir muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

-Falmart, The Gate-

Corthal and his men were at the gate forming a campsite. Corthal had asked Molt to be the one to cross the gate, Molt gave him the permission to do so. Corthal took 20 of his hunter knights, And an imperial general was going to accompany him as well with over 200 imperial soldiers, Orcs, And goblins. The soldiers were tending to their weapons, Dragons, And armor. As Corthal stood at the gates open doors with his arms crossed.

"Finally...it has opened..." Corthal muttered under his breath as he then formed a proud smirk, "I am so looking forward for tomorrow".

-Ginza district, Saturday 11:30am-

The day had finally come for this year's annual anime convention. Everyone was heading over to the Ginza district to they could get in. The group had gotten there at exactly 11:30am on the dot thanks to the chaos draconians. As soon as they all hid somewhere to transform into their human forms, They all decided to split up into small groups.

"Okay!" Makoto said in his otaku mode "Elma, Fafnir and I have written down a group list on who will be with who. -ahem- first, Jessica and Kanna will go as a group, Then Kobayashi and Tohru, Then Shino, Nanami, And Lucoa, And lastly is Elma, Fafnir, Sean and myself. Everyone got it?" Makoto asked them.

"Got it!" They all said in unison as each person then went off with their partner. "Let's all meet up at around 1:20pm" Fafnir said as he got a nod from the others before they all split up. This left the four to do as they pleased.

"Okay! Let's go!" Elma said in her otaku mode as she then grabbed Makoto's arm "Onwards!". She then took off running at high speeds, Leaving Sean and Fafnir behind. Sean then glanced at Fafnir who just snorted at Sean.

"Don't even think about asking me to run after them" Fafnir responded.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to" Sean spoke back to him as they then walked to the convention.

As everyone had split up, Shino, Nanami, And Lucoa were going to go somewhere else for a bit. Nanami was taking pictures as Shino and Lucoa were whispering to one another.

"Hey, Lucoa...".

"Hm? What is it, Shino?".

"I...I think that I might confess to Sean after today...".

Lucoa was surprised that Shino was going to do that today, Lucoa always took note on how Shino and Sean were bonding in those few days. It even got to the point that they would keep in touch like they used to when one of them was out and about. Shino grew more and more in love with her brother in the past four days, And she wanted this day to be special.

Lucoa smiled at her as she then stopped walking as she then turned to Shino Who also stopped walking as well. Lucoa then placed her hands onto Shino's shoulders. "I'm proud that you're going to be able to express yourself to your brother, Shino" Lucoa encouraged "I know that the two of you will be a cute couple".

Shino started to blush at the thought of her and Sean dating and maybe even getting a bit romantic, She then hugged Lucoa as tightly as she could.

"Thank you for helping me, Lucoa" Shino said as Lucoa just kept smiling at her. "My pleasure, Shino. Come on! We should catch up to your sister".

-11:40am-

Jessica and Kanna made their way to Kanna's classmates. Kanna was holding onto Jessica's hand as they all saw the other children with their parents. Kanna then saw Riko standing with someone, Kanna then pointed at Riko.

"That's Riko over there" Kanna pointed out.

"Your friend from your first day at school?" Jessica asked her as she got a nod from Kanna. The two made their way over as Riko the saw Kanna as she then ran over to her.

"Ah! Kanna!" Riko excitingly yelled.

"Hello, Riko" Kanna responded as Riko then blushed madly. Her older sister came over to her. "Oh, Riko. You shouldn't run off without your maid" her sister said making Riko look at the ground in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, Sis..." Riko said before introducing her "Oh! Kanna! I'd like you to meet my older sister Nae Saikawa! She loves all things maid and was looking forward to this convention!".

Jessica saw Riko and her sister, After heading that part about Riko's sister loving maids, She instantly thought of Kobayashi. Jessica held out her hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Nae. Call me Jessica" Jessica greeted as Nae did the same to her, "likewise, Jessica" Nae responded as Riko then gently felt Kanna's hand holding her's, Getting another huge blush.

"Let's go have fun" Kanna spoke.

"O-okay...Kanna" Riko muttered as she was still in her blushing state.

-11:50am-

Elma and Makoto were setting up the table for there circle. They were going to be selling a game that they had been working on at Takeo's house yesterday. Fafnir was looking over the product as Sean had wandered off to see the different exhibits. Elma and Makoto had placed the table up, However something was on Elma's Mind.

"Hey...Makoto" Elma muttered gently getting his attention.

"Hm? What's up, Elma? You got something on your mind?" Makoto asked her.

"Yes...".

"Well, I'm all ears. You can tell me".

Elma took a deep breath.

"Makoto..." Elma quietly muttered "I've been...well, In the few days that I've been here. I've...sort of grown attracted to you" she admitted to him. Makoto was now all ears, He had no idea that Elma, A chaos draconian no less would even consider liking him. Makoto walked over to her as he moved her chin up a bit, Making her look him straight in the eye. Elma then felt her heartbeat quickly beat faster and faster.

"M-Makoto!".

"Well Elma" Makoto spoke "since we're being honest. I guess, I can admit that I've thought that you were pretty cute" he finished. This caught Elma completely off guard. "Y-you liked me too!? But! Why didn't you say anything?" Elma spouted.

"Well I-huh?".

"What? What is it?".

Makoto had glanced at something flying past he building in the large window, However, It had the appearance of a dragon. Makoto then walked over to the window as Elma followed.

"Makoto What's wrong?" Elma asked him "What did you see in the window?". Makoto then turned around to her as he gave her an answer.

"I just saw another dragon!" he stated.

-downtown-

Sean had wondered off for a bit to see if Takeo or Noriko were down in the Ginza district for today's convention. Sean had his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

"Oh man! This convention is gonna be great! -sigh- I'm looking forward for it..." Sean muttered to himself until he was called out.

"Sean!".

Sean turned around to see his best friend, Noriko. Noriko ran over to him as Sean walked over to her. "Hey!" Sean greeted her "You made it I see".

Noriko smirked at him "You bet! My parents and I were able to save up some money to go to this convention this year!" Noriko expressed happily. Noriko then pounced on her friends back as Sean quickly reacted last second as he held onto her legs, Sean held her up as he carried her.

"Heh, You've gotten heavy, Noriko" Sean jokingly mocked causing Noriko to pinch him "Oh hush you!" Noriko snapped back as she then smirked and leaned to his ear "You know that you like where I've grown, In certain places" Noriko whispered. Sean rolled his eyes as he laughed at her attempt to get him all flustered. However their fun was cut short as the appearance of a dragon with a man on it flew over them and a few people in the crowded streets. Sean and Noriko were in absolute shock.

"S-Sean..." Noriko stuttered from her lips "Did...did you see that?".

"Yeah..." Sean also muttered, But he quickly thought to himself 'There's no way that was any of the dragons that we know, Was that some sort of chaos draconian? Or something else?' he pondered.

-the Ginza plaza-

Everyone had crowded towards the large gate that just appeared out of nowhere. Kobayashi and Tohru were among the crowd of people that were present. Kobayashi was just as astounded by the large building as she then looked over at Tohru.

"Hey...Tohru?".

"Hm? What is it, Miss Kobayashi?".

"Do you know anything about this building?".

Tohru then looked at the building for a bit, Then back at Kobayashi as she shook her head at her. "No" Tohru answered "I don't think that-".

Tohru was then interrupted as another dragon came out of the gate carrying a man with a large spear in his hands, Everyone including Kobayashi and Tohru were surprised. Especially Tohru when she saw that the man had on the same military uniform like the ones that attacked her home. Tohru's eyes widened.

"No!" Tohru shouted "That's not possible!".

As the people kept looking in awe, The army inside the gate was preparing to attack. Orcs, Goblins, Dragon riders, Imperial and Hunter Soldiers on horseback and foot soldiers were waiting. Corthal's men had on the dragon mail and weapons that he had gifted them yesterday, As he had his dragon spear on his back and his sword of the stars in his right hand. He was prepared to spill blood, And collect as many slaves as possible.

Corthal and the Imperial general looked over at one of the soldiers to sound the signal to attack, The soldier then held up his war horn and blew into it.

The goblins and orcs all then rushed out of the gate, Swords and clubs in hand. The imperial soldiers aimed their bows at the civilians as the imperials and hunter knights all rode their horses out onto the streets. Corthal griped his sword of the stars tightly as he made his horse stand up on it's back legs.

"procedebat percutite!".

The hunter and imperial Army all then roared and charged out of the gate as they then attacked and killed the civilians as well. This quickly made the people realize that this wasn't a movie prop or some kind of act by the convention as they quickly retreated. Tohru and Kobayashi quickly ran off, Away from the crowd into an alleyway.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Kobayashi stammered as she was panting.

"That's them..." Tohru stated, Her hair shadowing her eyes.

"The ones that attacked your home in the other world?" Kobayashi asked her.

Tohru nodded as she then looked at Kobayashi with determination, As well as a burning fire in her eyes. "We have to stop them! I'm not losing a second home to these bastereds!" Tohru shouted in rage. Kobayashi quickly began to protest against the idea.

"But Tohru! You'll expose yourself!" Kobayashi explained "And besides! How am I supposed to fight against-wait...are you...going to...?". Kobayashi's last sentence was instantly answered when Tohru took off her left glove and cut herself with her teeth by biting into her flesh, Blood rapidly coming out of the large fresh gash.

"I made my blood sweet just for you, Miss Kobayashi. So please...drink my blood. Don't worry, Remember we chaos draconians can heal ourselves. So don't worry, Just...please. Help me out with saving my new home..." Tohru pleaded.

Kobayashi was absolutely moved by how Tohru was desperately going to risk showing her true form, As well as offer her blood to her to save what she considered her new home. She looked into Tohru's eyes a bit more, She could see how much Tohru loved this place and how much she loved her new human friends. Kobayashi wanted to hesitate, But she threw out her opinions to hide and run and kicked right into fighting as she quickly drank into Tohru's gash. Tohru knew that the situation was serious, But she couldn't help but let out a few moans of excitement and a bit of pleasure from Kobayashi sucking her blood.

"M-miss Kobayashi! Ahhh!" Tohru moaned.

Kobayashi swallowed a bit of her blood and she leaned up, Making sure to not choke on the large amount that she drank. It had the taste of both wink and strawberries. An odd combination, But it helped nevertheless.

"When does this blood kick in, Tohru?" Kobayashi asked her until she felt herself feel strange.

"3 seconds" Tohru answered as she ran out into the open, Opening her mouth as a small black ball came forth until she blasted it outward at the imperial soldiers, Killing them with a laser as it then exploded into a stream of fire. Tohru then transformed into her true form, Ignoring the shocked stares at the civilians and some police officials that were present. Tohru then looked over at Kobayashi.

"Jump on!".

Kobayashi wasn't asked twice as she ran at Tohru and pulled off a high jump with little effort as she landed on her back. Kobayashi was amazed at how she was able to make such a feet, But dashed the idea aside to focus on the situation at hand. She looked at her right hand as she remembered what Lucoa said about using chaos magic:

~in order to unlock a chaos draconians blood that's been transferred to another person. One must, Envision and focus on the object or magic that they're trying to pull off~.

Kobayashi took a deep breath as she began to focus and envision with her newfound power, She was quickly able to create a large frying pan with spikes on it, As she then also created a custom made outfit for herself. However it was red and black, With metal gauntlets and leggings, And a metal maid -like headband.

Kobayashi then spun her weapon as she then held it, As the middle part of it was carefully on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Tohru!" Kobayashi shouted.

-meanwhile-

As the chaos was going on outside, The people at the convention were much worse. Many tried to escape through the exits, But this only caused crowds and fights among the people who wanted to frantically escape. But this also made them sitting ducks for the enemy.

Fafnir, Makoto, And Elma were trying to make their way out to find their friends and get out of the Ginza district.

"Damn! The humans have the escape areas blocked..." Fafnir stated "The enemy could be here if we don't get out of here in time!".

"But How is this even possible, Fafnir?" Makoto questioned as he was in his otaku mode "I mean there shouldn't be any way for them to even come to our world".

"Guys..." Elma muttered.

"My guess, We'll find out once we get outside" Fafnir added.

"Guys...".

"Hmm, Good idea" Makoto agreed "Once we get outside we can find the origin of the source".

"GUYS!".

Both Fafnir and Makoto turned to Elma who had just shouted at them for her attention. "What is it?" Fafnir and Makoto Both asked her in unison. Elma facepalmed as she pointed to the giant glass window above them.

"The enemy is above us" Elma explained as she pointed above her head. Fafnir and Makoto quickly looked up as the glass above them then shattered by a dragon rider as he flew into the convention area, Shards of sharp glass came raining down onto the men, Women, And Children. Fafnir quickly made Elma and Makoto duck as he made his wings come from his back to cover them. He then quickly made an energy barrier to protect the other humans.

The dragon rider saw this, As he then made his dragon fly up back into the air. "I must report this to lord Corthal!" He said, The remaining people all got up as Fafnir stood up making the energy barrier come down. The people looked at him in awe as he just looked at them back with his narrow expression.

"What?" he answered in annoyance at the people staring at him "Haven't you seen a dragon before?" he honestly told them, No longer caring about hiding his form. Everyone just looked at him jaw-dropped, He still had his large wings out as he then closed them back into his body. Elma then nudged him a bit.

"Was that really a good idea to tell them that?" Elma asked him.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Fafnir responded back to her as he looked at the other humans who were injured "Well...I guess we could help some of the injured ones...".

Elma then decided to walk forward towards them "I'll take care of that" she answered as she looked at Makoto and Fafnir "The two of you should find the others and get out of here". Fafnir just looked at Elma for a bit before Makoto added into the conversation.

"Well, She's got a point, Fafnir" Makoto said as he gestured for him to follow "Come on! Let's find the others".

"Just a moment!" Elma quickly called out to Makoto as she hastily ran to him as she then cut her hand and held it out to him. Makoto was confused until he remembered about the passing of chaos dragon blood to other people.

"Elma..." Makoto muttered as Elma kept her smile up.

"Here, Makoto" Elma gestured "Take my blood. As a sign of my affection for you".

Makoto didn't hesitate as he gently took Elma's hand and drank her blood, The other people were both confused and disgusted at the act, But Makoto ignored all of that as he leaned up and wiped his chin to get rid of the remaining blood. He felt his body begin to change.

"Let's go" Fafnir called out as he then jumped up at the open window above them, Makoto nodded "Right behind ya!" he responded as he then proceeded to focus with the dragons blood as he made a dark gauntlet appear on his right arm, As he then jumped just as high as Fafnir into the broken celling. Elma placed her hand on her heart as she smiled to herself.

"Come back safe you two" she mouthed to herself as she then gestured for the injured to come over to her so she could help them.

-meanwhile in the streets-

Sean and Noriko were running with the rest of the people as the imperials and hunter knights were rounding up the people that they wanted to capture as slaves and take back to the empire. As they kept running, Some of the police officers were shooting at them and at some of the dragon riders. One of the officers had managed to knock one of the soldiers off of the dragon as it kept flying away.

"Got them!" The police officer stammered as he then proceeded to turn his head to the side, However that was a mistake on his part as the soldier that he had shot off the dragon quickly got to his feet and rushed at him with his sword in hand, The officer didn't react in time and was stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen over about 7 times before falling to the ground.

Noriko and Sean were behind a nearby building as they witnessed this.

"The hell..." Noriko muttered under her breath to not draw attention "Just Who the hell are these people, Sean?!".

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sean muttered back to her.

However as they were hiding, They then heard a voice call out to them.

"I've found two over here!" A hunter knight yelled.

Sean and Noriko turned around to see a hunter knight on horseback holding out a net and spear. The two teenagers backed out of their hiding spot, Giving themselves away to the other soldier who then grabbed Noriko's arm.

"Ahhh!" Noriko screamed.

"Noriko!" Sean shouted as he then let his body go into attack as he then grabbed at the imperials legs, Causing him to release Noriko as he and Sean fell onto the ground. Sean was holding the imperial by the neck, As well as using his legs to pin his legs down, Leaving his left hand free.

"Sean!".

"Get out of here, Noriko!" Sean shouted "Don't bother worrying about me! JUST GO NOW!".

Noriko quickly nodded as she ran as fast as she could from the area leaving Sean to deal with the imperial soldier.

"te perdant! salvum me!" The Imperial spat at him.

"Tsk! I don't understand what that means!" Sean glared as he glanced over at the sword that was present as he then reached for it with his free hand as he held it up "And I've never killed anyone before...but! I'll make you pay for trying to hurt my best friend!". Sean then slammed the sword into the imperials exposed neck, As the imperial gasped and flailed as he felt his life ending. Sean was covered in small amounts of blood as he no longer felt the soldier move around anymore.

Sean stood up as he looked at the sword in his hand. "Well, It's no keyblade that's for sure..." Sean joked until he was hit with a bolt into his side.

"Agh!" Sean yelled as he kneeled, He glanced at the now bleeding open wound as he then heard the sounds of a horse coming over to him. He looked to his right to see Corthal riding his horse as his horse then stomped it's hoof on his hand, Forcing Sean to release the imperial weapon from his grip.

"Ouch! Damn!" Sean shouted as he moved his hand back as he saw Corthal get off his horse and walk over to the dead imperial soldier. Corthal carefully examined the imperial as he then glanced over at Sean, Aiming a hateful and vengeful glare. Corthal then leaned up and pulled out his sword of the stars and aimed it at Sean.

"videtur occidere gestum nostrae..." Corthal spoke in his native tongue.

"What are you speaking?" Sean asked him.

"I'm speaking Latin, You barbarian" Corthal responded back "So you can understand English I see...well, I guess that's better than anything".

Sean was about to stand up, But Corthal quickly slashed at his kneecaps, Making Sean kneel once again. "Ugh! Damn you!" Sean spat as Corthal then kicked him onto his back.

"Don't speak so ill of a prince of the empire, Slave" Corthal stated "You shall address me as prince Corthal, Of the imperial empire! You shall submit to me, Your master and owner!".

Sean just glared at Corthal as he then hacked up a glob of spit and spat at Corthal's face, Hitting his cheek. Corthal then placed his hand on the spit that upon his cheek as he then looked back at Sean who was smiling and still showing his hatful glare at him.

"I submit to nobody, Jackass!" Sean made clear to him "And once I get back up, You're going to pay for attacking my world!".

Corthal then then held his sword tightly in his hand as he then gritted his teeth at him.

"How dare you spit upon an imperial prince!" Corthal roared as he then raised his sword up and brought it down with all of his might into Sean's right forearm, Cutting it off like butter. Sean screamed at his missing forearm as he panicked and rolled on the ground in agony. Unfortunately, Corthal wasn't finished with him for his insult.

Corthal then leaned down as he then chopped off Sean's legs near the thighs. As he then proceeded to slam his fists into his chest, Breaking 3 to 5 ribs in the process, He then stabbed his sword into Sean's remaining arm as he then began to beat Sean ruthlessly in the face, Making him look completely unrecognizable.

Sean was now badly bruised and beaten, However that's when Corthal then proceeded to viciously choke him by the neck, While slamming his head into the concrete ground. Corthal was smiling as he was giving Sean his punishment.

"Let's see you try to spit on me again once I remove your tongue and lips" Corthal grinned as he then pulled out his knife and was about to do the deed until his weapon was shot out of his hand.

"What!?".

"Step away from him!".

Corthal just looked at the new faces before him. It was revealed to be Lucoa, Nanami, And Shino. Shino was holding onto the police officers python revolver as she aimed it at Corthal. Corthal then leaned up as Shino kept her aim on him.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" Shino threatened.

"Hmmm, A beautiful woman you are" Corthal muttered as he eyed Shino's body "And very buxom indeed, You'll make an excellent-".

"Sire!".

"Hm? What is it?".

"My lord! We have gathered enough to take back to the empire! Shall We retreat?" Corthal's hunter knight asked him. Corthal then glanced over at Shino, Then back at Sean. He then quickly kicked Sean over to them as Sean landed on his side. Nanami quickly recognized him.

"SEAN!" Nanami yelled as she ran over to her brother as Lucoa and Shino came over as well. As they were taking care of Sean, Corthal used this opportunity to escape.

"Let's go! Back to the empire!" Corthal yelled as he got on his horse as he and his soldier rode away, As Corthal left, The girls were helping Sean.

Lucoa placed her head on his chest, She could hear his heartbeat thankfully, But he was beyond repair at this point. "Sean..." Shino muttered as she gently placed her hand over his badly damaged face. Sean had only one of his eyes that were still functional as he looked up at her. Lucoa quickly took action as she then made her hands form claws, As she slashed her arms and make her blood pour into Sean's open mouth as he drank it. He coughed up the extra blood as it was hard for him to swallow thanks to Corthal. Nanami and Shino leaned Sean up to help him swallow Lucca's blood.

"Just relax, Sean..." Lucoa spoke with extreme concern for him "Our blood will activate in three seconds, And it will heal your limbs and injuries". The girls all then helped Sean as they were going to get him to safety.

-the park-

Everyone had gathered to the park to shield themselves from the remaining imperial soldiers and creatures that were still out attacking or capturing civilians. Jessica, Kanna, As well as her classmates were the lucky ones that made it out of the convention unharmed. But the children were absolutely scared of the threat that was before them. Jessica was arguing with the two police officers in the booth.

"You have to let the people go through the imperial palace!" Jessica suggested.

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked her.

"Please, Just do as we say!" the other police officer said "We'll handle this!".

Jessica gritted her teeth in frustration until she felt a tug on her pants. Jessica looked down to see Kanna looking at her with concern for her.

"Mom..." Kanna muttered with concern in her voice.

Jessica sighed, She then realized what she had to do.

"Kanna..." Jessica smiled "It looks like that we're going to have to take care of this situation ourselves". Kanna's eyes began to light up.

"Y-you mean...?".

"I do, We're going to have to expose ourselves" Jessica stated "We don't have a choice anymore. Let's go!". Kanna looked at Jessica for a bit until she felt a wave of fierce determination. "Right!" Kanna yelled as she and Jessica then ran to the front entrance of the imperial palace. However Riko called out to her.

"Kanna! Wait! Where are you and your mom going?" She asked her.

"We're going to defend the place until help comes" Kanna bluntly stated "You stay here and be safe".

"K-Kanna! D-don't be crazy!" Riko stuttered as she started crying "You and your mom can't defeat those guys!". Jessica and Kanna then looked at each other, The two of them then smirking as Kanna jumped into the air and turned into her true form right in front of everyone present. Riko's mouth, As well as her sisters and everyone else who was there just let their mouths drop.

Kanna then leaned close to Riko who was still in shock as she then nuzzled her a bit with her dragon nose.

"You're my friend" Kanna spoke honestly "And I'll defend my friends".

Riko Just then felt a whole new amount of love for Kanna at that moment. Kanna then leaned down for Jessica to get on, As Kanna then made her a weapon that she saw on tv with Tohru the other day. It was a custom portable Gatling gun, And it was one that was extremely lightweight and had unlimited ammunition too.

Jessica then had a smirk that showed a hint of bloodlust in it.

"Oh yeah! Now this is it!" Jessica yelled as she and Kanna flew to the front of the imperial palace.

-in the sky-

Tohru and Kobayashi were taking care of the remaining flying dragon riders that were hovering around. Kobayashi used her magic to create a charged black ball the same way Tohru did as Tohru was shooting quick 3 shot bursts of fireballs at the dragon riders. Kobayashi then finished charging her black ball as she then fired it forward, Making a laser, Then an aerial stream of fire come afterwards. Kobayashi then looked at her hand.

"This feels so easy once you get the hang of it" She said to herself.

"Oh don't worry" Tohru happily giggled "I know that you could do it with flying colors, Miss Kobayashi".

"You give me far too much credit, Tohru..." Kobayashi answered back until she saw something large in the distance. "Say, Tohru. What's that over there?" Kobayashi pointed out.

Tohru then squinted her eyes a bit to see what it was, That's when she gasped. "It's , And !" Tohru stated.

"Seriously?!" Kobayashi spoke out in shock "I guess they had no choice in the matter either" she added. Tohru nodded until Fafnir and Makoto sensed their energy as they teleported over to them. Causing a bit of a surprise to them.

"Gah!".

"Oops! Sorry!" Makoto said sheepishly until Tohru then smacked him with her dragon paw. "Damn you! stultus! Don't do that! I almost dropped sweet, Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru yelled as Makoto rubbed his head.

"Hey now, I said sorry" Makoto snapped back a bit.

"Enough arguments" Fafnir interrupted as he pointed to the imperial palace park "It appears that someone else couldn't keep their stealth level in check, And had to expose themselves to the enemy. However, It appears to be a gauntlet wave of enemies".

Tohru and Makoto stopped their banter as they turned to Fafnir when he said that, Makoto was able to sense the strong energy that was at the palace. "That's Kanna's energy!" Makoto figured out as he then used his magic to zoom in on the fight from his position "And Jessica is fighting them too!".

"Wow, Guess we all exposed ourselves in the end" Tohru responded "Let's go over and help them out!".

Kobayashi, Fafnir, And Makoto nodded as Makoto then made his custom dragoon armor from final fantasy, As well as the caladbolg from final Fantasy 10. He then aimed his sword at the park.

"Time to hunt down some bad guys for some exp!" Makoto smirked.

-back at the imperial palace park-

Kanna and Jessica were fighting off the imperials and the other monsters with little trouble. Kanna was shooting a few blasts of lightning from her mouth as Jessica was firing away with her Gatling gun.

"Heh, This is way too easy!" Jessica mocked.

"Jessica!".

Jessica and Kanna stopped their assault as Elma and Lucoa came over, Lucoa was helping with Sean as were Shino and Nanami. Elma then made some ice spears as she then threw them at the goblins and orcs, Impaling them as the ice spears then shattered and exploded into smaller ice spears. That's when Fafnir, Makoto, Kobayashi, And Tohru all game over as they landed on the ground.

"Hmm, Looks like we missed the wave gauntlet" Fafnir frowned "Damn, And I was looking forward to testing out some new magic skills on those low-leveled fools!".

"Don't worry buddy, We'll get them next time!" Makoto assured him as he was in his otaku mode until Elma jumped on his back. "Makoto! Darling!" Elma chirped happily "You're alright!". Makoto blushed as he held Elma in his arms. "Mhm, These guys were not a problem for Fafnir and I. However I think that we got some of the remaining aerial soldiers".

"Those soldiers came from our world" Tohru explained to the others.

"What?!" The dragons responded.

"Mhm, I noticed their clothing from when our original home was attacked" Tohru added. Lucoa pondered at this "So they found a way to come to this world? But how?".

"We'll explain that latter "Kobayashi said as she pointed at the sky "Because we have company".

That's when the group all saw the rows of Gaz sadko vehichles and four Apache AH1 helicopters coming their way. They stopped as they ran out to the group armed with AN-94 assault riffles and Pump action shotguns. The imperials that were remaining were in awe of this.

"What is this?" The imperial general muttered to himself "Iron dragons and mages...hmm, So they use dragons and mages to fight with in this world? Interesting" the general thought until Corthal came to his side.

"General! We must retreat! We have what we came here for!" Corthal spoke. The imperial general agreed with him as Corthal looked at the dead imperials and Non-humans. "The enemy?".

"Yes" The imperial general stated "By a female warrior and a chaos draconian of all things!".

"What!?".

"Corthal, We can worry about this latter. We must return back to the empire with our captured slaves". The imperial general then rode his horse away as he gestured for his remaining men and Non-humans to head back to the gate. Corthal just looked at the group of people that were in his proximity, He then saw the person that he had beaten to almost near death and grinned.

"You were lucky this time!" Corthal mocked "But If I see you again, I'll make sure to kill you! Without any interruptions next time!". Corthal then rode his horse back to the gate as he retreated with the others.

The others were about to go after them, But the swat team was in there way.

"Don't move!" One of the swat members shouted.

"Don't worry" Jessica calmly assured him "We're the good guys. We stopped all those bastereds that lay before you". The swat team then turned around to see all of the dead bodies of imperials, Some hunter knights, And the orcs, Goblins, And dragons. They just lifted up their masks and helmets in awe, The leader of the swat team them turned back to them.

"This was all your doing?" He asked them.

The group nodded as Tohru, Fafnir, And Kanna turned back into their human forms, "Makoto and I took care of the remaining flying type enemies" Fafnir stated "They were weak!".

"Miss Kobayashi and I helped as well in the fight too!" Tohru added in excitedly.

"And I healed the injured at the convention and can help out here as well" Elma spoke out.

The swat team just looked over at their commander. The commander then took off his mask and helmet as he showed a smile across his lips. "Well I'll be dammed, You kids did our job for us" he said "Hmm, If you can help us out with the injured, That would be great".

The others nodded as they then headed to the inside of the imperial palace to tend to the wounded.

-inside the gate-

Corthal and the Imperial General were riding their horses back to the other side, They had captured over 6,000 slaves and war prisoners. And only lost 60,000 units. Corthal and the Imperial general were speaking to one another as they rode back.

"That was a risky invasion" the imperial general said.

"I know..." Corthal added "They way they fight is vastly different from ours, But we can't recover the dead bodies of our brothers in arms without being killed ourselves. So this retreat is good".

"What should we do with the slaves?".

"We'll divide them up and sell them to the nobles for them to have, Any that are left we can throw into the red light district. And those that rebel, We kill them".

The imperial general nodded at the idea, They all made their way back to the other side of the gate as they headed back to the empire.

-empire-

The imperial army made their way into the large gates, The imperial citizens were waiting for their return, And had the podium for the slaves all set. The men stopped their horses as they got off them. Pina and Zorzal, As well as Emperor Molt were present as they walked over to Corthal.

"filium tu rediit" Molt spoke in his native language as Corthal smirked at him. "quia ego sum: Pater, venite ad me servus frui novum quemque citarent". The royal family then looked over to see the imperials pull out the Japanese prisoners from the slave cages, Corthal made sure to eye the ones that had very large breasts and curvy hips to have as his own, However one of them caught his eye.

It was Noriko Mochizuki.

In fact, Not only Corthal was taking a fancy to the young teenager, But so was his brother Zorzal and many other noble men as well. But Corthal quickly acted. "Just a moment!" Corthal shouted as he walked forward to Noriko "I want her, Immediately!".

The other nobles as well as Zorzal all looked at him in jealousy an shock, They silently cursed to themselves that they hadn't thought of that action sooner. However Zorzal thought of a fair plan.

"Now, Corthal that's not fair to the rest of us" Zorzal stated "I believe that we should toss a coin for her. What do you say? Heads you have her all to yourself, Tails, I get her to share with the rest of the nobles. Deal?".

Corthal pondered a bit at the offer, It did sound fair. And Zorzal wasn't going to cheat his way out of this one since Molt was present. Corthal snapped his fingers as he smiled.

"Deal!" Corthal gave his answer "Flip the coin!".

Noriko was fearing for her life, She couldn't understand Latin. But she damn well understood English. And to hear that they were going to bid for her on a coin toss was all the more frightening. No matter who she ended up with, She still lost. Zorzal smirked as he then flipped the coin into the air as everyone watched it as it then came down and landed onto the ground:

The result: heads, Corthal had won.

Corthal grinned as he then placed his arm around Noriko's waist, Him claiming his "prize".

"She's mine!" Corthal boasted at the nobles and his brother. Zorzal frowned at his loss at a beautiful slave to have, But he still had a chance to get the other females that were captured. "Very well, You-".

"I'm not done!" Corthal interrupted "I shall also buy all of the extremely well endowed and curvy women as well as a bonus too!".

Zorzal gritted his teeth at this moment, "Now you're just being selfish!" Zorzal spoke out against him "At least give me half!".

Corthal rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers "Fine, But this one is still mine" Corthal reminded him as Noriko was looking down at the ground in fear.

'Please...this just can't be happening...' Noriko thought 'This Just can't be...'. However Noriko was quick broken out of her thoughts as Corthal then leaned to her ear. "You...shall be the first one that I will play with tonight" he promised her as he then called out his servants to come over and take her to his palace so she could be prettied up for tonight.

A/n: done! Okay, Let me say that the next chapter will be the group training with their newfound powers. Now, Keep in mind that they will be training for 3 months. This will give everyone enough time to master their abilities to the maximum or expand them to even greater levels. The three are as follows:

Kobayashi: Maid assassins

Makoto: Final Fantasy

Sean: Kingdom hearts

Everyone will also have their own trainer as well, So yeah. Now we're going to get into shear overpowered badassery! Comment whenever you can, Now it you'll excuse me I have to go to the final Fantasy wiki and get some magic written down. Kobayashi and Sean are finished, I just need to see what magic spells would go well with Makoto. Also, Sorry for rushing with this chapter too. It took me 4 days to almost a week to finish, So I'm sorry.

P.s: I will also introduce the members of recon 3 when Jessica and Shino are training for 3 months as well. This story will focus on both recon 3 and our dragon friends and nerds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 harnessing your newfound power

A/n: this is just a training chapter, Nothing more. I'm going to do my best to train everyone. Some training events will be short, But that's mostly about it. So yeah, Oh yeah! Many of our main characters for this chapter will also become super powerful after this, So theirs that. Hmm, Dang...I guess that's about it. Well anyway, Hope you all like it.

-2 days latter after the event in Ginza-

The incident in Ginza was devastating, Over about 150 or more innocent people had been killed. And 6,000 were missing. The group that defended the remaining people were highly praised by everyone for their selfless sacrifice to defend them.

Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, Elma, And Fafnir were also praised as well, Despite them showing Japan who they truly were under their human form. They as well as Jessica, Shino, Makoto, And Kobayashi were all invited to the ministry of defense to receive their medals, As Shino and Jessica would be receiving a promotion to first and second Lieutenant. Sean was in the hospital recovering from his encounter with Corthal, His face was restored to it's original form. But his forearm and legs were only half way on their road to recovery. Nanami was in his room looking after him as she was watching tv of the ceremony.

"In the face of this disaster, These nine individuals were active in taking a stand against the enemy. And have saved the lives of countless people. These brave feats of these four people. And five dragons are known by the people as the "heroes of Ginza". Therefore we present the five dragons with medals for their fearless bravery. And four medals to these four people, As well as one promotion to one of them" the man spoke up as everyone clapped for them.

"We shall now present the commendation" the man spoke again as he then walked to the five chaos draconians and placed their medal around their necks.

"Tohru, Lucoa, Fafnir, Kanna, Elma. You five have our deepest gratitude".

"Sir!" The five chaos draconians spoke out.

Next were Shino, Jessica, Kobayashi, And Makoto. They were handed out medals as well, As Shino and Jessica were given certificate added to their medal, Making them both a lieutenant.

"The four of you also have Japan's deepest gratitude for this event. And none shall forget your actions that you all have done".

"Sir!" The four spoke up.

The sounds of cameras being taken as well as reporters coming up to them asking them questions was a bit overwhelming to the dragons, But they managed to answer some of them.

"How long have you been here in our world?" One reporter asked them.

"Five days" Tohru told them with a smile.

"What are your intentions here for being here?" Another reporter asked.

"We actually consider this place a second new home for us" Fafnir answered them, Still showing his narrow expression "We mean absolutely no harm to any humans here, All we ask is that we live here, Peacefully".

"Do you have any knowledge on the enemy invaders by any chance? Do they come from the same world as you did?" Another reporter asked them. Lucoa quickly answered that question since she was the most knowledgeable about the imperials. "They are known as the empire, And yes, They did come from the world that we had left. In fact we had to leave our world because of them, They hunted down our kind for our blood since we're rare dragons" Lucoa said with a smirk.

This just made them ask more questions about them, Their race, And their relationship with the humans that they stayed with. This also made them very popular among the people as well, Soon, There were fan letters, Artwork, Toys in their likeness. The works. But in 2 more days, Things would drastically change for them.

-day 5, The hospital-

The chaos draconians were at the hospital checking up on Sean's condition. His body was fully recovered, But he still didn't wake up. The rest feared that he would be in some sort of coma.

Shino and Nanami were sitting on Sean's bedside as Kobayashi, Makoto, Kanna, Lucoa, Fafnir, Elma, And Tohru were in the room killing time as they were watching the news about the Ginza incident. Jessica had been called by the JSDF, And said that she would be at the hospital shortly after her meeting.

"Naturally, This land not appear on any map, Even with the information that we had received from the chaos dragons, We still don't fully know what lies beyond the gate, Or what it's like. What the chaos dragons have told us, Is only about the history of the enemy faction known as the empire. And that the dragons that are staying in our world are known as chaos dragons, And are a rare type with special magic blood. They left their world to escape the enemy, And have stayed in our world for over five days. We have decided to give them citizenship to our world, And as of today, They are citizens of this world" the prime minister spoke as he took a deep breath to speak again.

"We apprehended many of the attackers known as the imperials in the previous incident. And we will be looking into the monsters that came threw the gate as well. At present, They are no more than criminals who have broken the law, Or in other words, Terrorists. Destroying the gate will not solve this problem. We fear that it may lead to another gate opening up in Japan or another part of the world. Therefore, We have decided to consider the land, That we have dubbed, The special region, A part of japan. And we have also decided, That to learn what lies on the other side, As well as bring any forces there to the negotiation table, We have decided that it is vital to go through the gate. Even if it is dangerous. We will send the JSDF, As well as the chaos dragons to the other side of the gate to apprehend the ringleader of the Ginza incident" the prime minister spoke.

The group just listened.

"So we're going back home huh?" Tohru muttered bitterly.

"Well...on the bright side, We get to stay here in japan as citizens!" Elma cheered her up as she then hugged Makoto "Plus, We don't have to no longer hide our true abilities anymore! Isn't this great, Makoto?".

"It sure is" Makoto responded as he held Elma close to him. Elma blushed as she nuzzled her boyfriend. Kobayashi then sighed as she made a paper fan appear in her hand with her magic. "Well, That's good news for you guys" Kobayashi added "However...". Kobayashi then looked over at Sean who was still out cold.

"What are we going to do about Sean's condition?".

Everyone was then silently pondering that outcome, However that outcome was soon answered when they all heard a groan.

"Hmm...ughhh...my body..." Sean muttered out in a quiet breath.

"SEAN!".

The others gathered around him as Sean slowly leaned up, However he then looked at his former missing forearm, Now fully restored. Sean blinked in surprise as he then pulled the covers off of his new fully restored legs. Sean just kept looking at them in surprise still until Lucoa sat down on his bed.

"I gave you my blood" Lucoa said with a smile "You now have chaos dragons blood flowing through your veins like Kobayashi and Makoto. How do you feel?" Lucoa asked him.

Sean just looked at Lucoa before looking at his left hand for a bit before holding it outward away from his friends and siblings. Everyone minus Makoto and Fafnir were confused until a quick bright light shined over Sean's hand as a keyblade now appeared in his hand, It being the oathkeeper keyblade.

"Oh boy..." Kobayashi sighed.

"You...summoned...an odd looking sword?" Tohru pondered still in confusion until Makoto and Elma appeared on her sides as they looked in awe at the keyblade. "That's not just any odd looking sword!" Makoto and Elma shouted with excitement in their voices as they were in their otaku modes "That's the oathkeeper keyblade from the Kingdom hearts series! Look at that detail! That unique shape! That-".

They were both knocked down by Tohru in an instant as they raised their heads from the floor, Tohru glaring at them both. "You two are such a pain in the ass when you both act like that" Tohru made clear. That's when the door opened up as Jessica walked in. "Hey guys, Oh, Well look who's awake" Jessica expressed as she held up some papers. Kanna instantly ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"Mom!".

"Hey, Sweetie, I hope you weren't bored".

"No, I just watched the news with lady Tohru and the others".

Jessica then held up Kanna into her right arm as she held the papers in her left, "I see, So you all heard about that with the prime minster?" Jessica asked them as she got a nod.

"We'll be going with the JSDF to our home" Lucoa responded "The humans want to capture the emperor and bring him to justice for his attack on this world". Jessica sighed as she made her way over to the bed as she sat down, She then handed the papers to Shino. Shino took the papers as she looked over them.

"We're to be training for 3 months. The Lieutenant General, Koichiro Hazama spoke to me about the situation" Jessica informed them as she then remembered what Hazama had to speak with her about.

-flashback-

Jessica was watching the news about the JSDF as well as the dragons going with them to the other side of the gate. Jessica had just gotten her papers informing her that she was officially out of retirement, And would be going back into the field again. She didn't mind, She was Finally able to put her past behind her because of how she treated Kanna like her own daughter. Plus, She knew that the little dragon could take care of herself so she didn't have to worry.

"So I'm back into the frontlines again?" Jessica muttered.

"You don't sound too happy about it".

Jessica turned around to see her commander that would be running the show, Hazama just waved his hand at her. "You heading to see your dragon friends, Jessica?" Hazama asked her calmly. Jessica gave a sheepish smile at him.

"Y-yeah...hehe".

"As well as your super friends too?".

That part caught Jessica off guard.

"How did you-".

"Come on Jessica, You think I wouldn't figure that out. It's all over the internet that some people saw some humans wearing some cosplay, And fighting with the dragons to defeat the imperials. I mean, How else did you get your hands on a damn Gatling gun? I didn't see any gun store in Ginza. And I'm sure as Hell that nobody would be stupid to sell ya that. Let alone use one like you did" Hazama revealed.

Jessica was at a loss for words, Hazama had figured it out. Jessica sighed in defeat as Hazama just smiled at her. "Oh don't be like that, I have no intention of revealing that kind of information to anyone. It's just that when Lucoa admitted to the public that they had special blood that allowed me to put two and two together" Hazama spoke.

"So you want my friends to give the army superpowers?" Jessica bitterly asked her commander.

Hazama shook his head at her. "Absolutely not!" He admitted "That would only cause more harm than good. We'll keep this passing dragon blood to humans to a minimum, Last thing we need is for your friends to be hunted down by the other superpowers. So...I only ask is that if it's not too much trouble, For you to tell me the names of the people who have this blood within them so that way we can bring them with us to help out. Although, And I'm only doing his for you and your squad, That I ask you to make peace with the people in this other world! As for your dragon friends and your blood powered friends, They can do as they please".

-flashback end-

"So...I gave commander Hazama your names so that he would know who would be coming with us. But you guys are absolutely free to do whatever you want! As for Shino and I, We have to make sure to make peace and form a relationship with the people of this world. Even some enemies" Jessica stated.

Everyone else was quiet for a bit before Sean thought of something.

"So we have 3 months until we are to head to the other world?" Sean question to make sure. "Yes, That is correct" Jessica answered him. Sean closed his eyes for a bit before he then transformed his oathkeeper keyblade into the no name keyblade, He then slowly opened his eyes. His eyes now blue, With cat-like irises.

"Well then...I guess we better get started with our training..." Sean then began to slowly smirk making Shino and Nanami look at him with confusion. "Our training? What are you talking about, Sean?" Nanami asked her brother before Fafnir then spoke up.

"You want to get back at the person that defeated you because you were at such a low level?" Fafnir asked Sean. Sean then made his keyblade disappear as he then stretched his arms. "Correct" Sean admitted "I know his name! And I want to become extremely strong to get back at him!".

"Then you'll need some intense training then" Elma added in.

"Yeah!" Makoto also added "In fact, Elma, Fafnir and I will be your tutorials, That sound good with you, Sean?". Sean thought about it for a bit, He knew that Makoto and Elma would be caring about his training. But he knew how serious Fafnir would take this, And train him like a dog. But it was worth it.

"I'm in!" Sean answered.

Fafnir then showed a very hard to see smile across his lips as he then placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"That's the answer we wanted to hear" Fafnir muttered "We'll get a head start right now". That's when Fafnir then teleported the four of them from the hospital. Leaving a shocked Shino, Nanami, Kobayashi, And Jessica. Tohru then grabbed Kobayashi's arms, As well as Kanna's arm.

"Come on, Miss Kobayashi! Let's go train for the 3 months that we have together! You ready to train Miss Kobayashi, Kanna?" Tohru asked Kanna who just raised her hand in the air. "Yeah!" Kanna shouted happily before she looked at Jessica "You should train too, Mom" she added before Kobayashi could protest as they then teleported out of the room. This left only Lucoa, Shino, Nanami, And Jessica left. Lucoa just smiled like always at them as she took note of them sighing in defeat and worry at the outcome of their so called "Training" That would be going on for 3 months. Shino then facepalmed.

"Should we worry about this?" She asked the others. Jessica and Nanami looked at one another, Both biting their thumbs, Lucoa then spoke up.

"Oh relax, I'm sure that it'll be nothing to worry about. Cheer up" Lucoa gave her opinion of the matter. The three girls all looked at her.

"Let's hope your right".

-unknown area-

Fafnir, Makoto, Elma, Sean all appeared in an unknown area that consisted of nothing but a large land with large amounts of grass. Sean had trouble balancing himself since he was in the hospital for a few days, Fafnir then made a whiteboard appear when he snapped his fingers. He then pulled out a sharpie.

"Alright" Fafnir spoke up loud enough for everyone listen "Today we begin Sean's advanced training into a keyblade master. For two months we shall train you, Then on the last month we'll give you a task to complete for your graduation into a keyblade master. Understood?" Fafnir finished.

Sean was wobbling as he was trying to stand up straight, But he heard Fafnir well. "I understand..." Sean muttered until Elma helped him up with the use of her magic. Sean took a deep breath as he nodded at her.

"Thanks, Elma" Sean thanked her.

"No problem, Sean" Elma said as she then got into her otaku mode as did Makoto, As they both made sharpies appear. "Okay then!" Makoto yelled in his otaku voice as he then began to write "Operation ultima keyblade master is a go! We'll train you to be our ultimate weapon against the enemy!".

"The ultimate weapon?" Sean questioned.

"That's right!" Fafnir stated as he made a humongous amount of notes appear next to him "You will be trained to the bone! You'll learn every keyblade by name and summon it, Learn every characters move-set and fighting style, Understand every single magic spell, learn and create every item. You will memorize everything! And you will learn everything! 100% without fail! Once you understand everything, You are free to customize it as you see fit. But for now, You'll do as we say since we are the tutorials of your road to becoming the ultimate weapon aka ultimate keyblade master".

Sean gulped at how Fafnir was actually enjoying explaining that to Sean, Sean was about to rethink about this whole thing, That's when a video game box that had some text on it appeared in front of his face:

~will you accept the road to ultimate keyblade master ultra extreme tutorial quest?~ yes or no.

Sean carefully looked at the yes and no boxes, He could back out now, But then that would be a terrible thing to do since he already had told them that he wanted this. Sean then tightened his fists as he then hit yes.

The text box then wrote:

~you have chosen yes, You cannot back out of this tutorial until you complete it 100% PERFECTLY! This is your fate~.

Sean took one last deep gulp until a heartless appeared behind him and a text above him read the following:

~kill this heartless by activating your anti-form~

"Wait, What-Gah!" Sean was then picked up and thrown like a rag doll into the dirt. That's when another huge heartless came forth and proceeded to beat him into the earth. As Sean was getting his ass kicked, Fafnir then made a cup of coffee appear in his hand as he looked over the tutorial notes for Sean, All 987,687,7626,693,000 pages of it that reached all the way up to the sky. Fafnir was going to make damn sure that Sean knew absolutely everything on his notes, And he would make sure of that. Makoto and Elma just looked at the notes then at Fafnir with beads of sweat coming down their heads.

"Umm...Fafnir..." Makoto muttered to Fafnir as he glanced at his friend. "What is it?" Fafnir muttered as he sipped his coffee a bit. "You think it's wise for us to train Sean to the bone with this training? I mean, He just got out of the hospital" Makoto pointed out as Fafnir sipped his coffee again.

"Absolutely not!" Fafnir stated "He wants to be the best keyblade master that there is, So we have to train him like this until he absolutely gets it right! There are no shortcuts in this training, If he can't handle it, Then he should quit, Give up, And crawl back into that hospital bed and whine!" Fafnir truthfully admitted. However he said that harshly on purpose to, in his own way "help" Sean activate his anti-form. Thankfully Sean had heard him as there was then a huge massive explosion.

While Fafnir was unfazed by this, Makoto and Elma blinked in response as they saw the two large heartless destroyed, As a large humanoid creature was all that was left. It had the body of dark thorn, The head of dark hide and dark hides tail, Dark hides spikes from it's back, Massive orange mane on it's back, Glowing sky blue eyes, Long red claws, It also had phantoms long tattered white cloak that had flame-like sleeves, As well as twilight thorns four blue long tentacles that were wrapped around it's neck, Acting like a scarf, And a single large khopesh on it's back.

~mission complete~

Elma and Makoto literally had their mouths drop to the ground, Fafnir just nodded at this one accomplishment.

"That's one down, Time to continue the next set" Fafnir made clear.

-Kobayashi, Tohru and Kanna-

The three of them were at Kobayashi's apartment, All thinking about what to help Kobayashi with for the 3 months. Kobayashi was sitting in her bean bag chair as Tohru and Kanna were pondering hard for an idea.

Sadly, Nothing came to mind.

"Look, Guys. I appreciate your help with this" Kobayashi truthfully told them "But there really isn't any need to think too deep into this". Tohru broke out of her concentration as she gasped at Kobayashi, "There TOTALLY is a reason to think deep into this!" Tohru shouted "We have exactly 3 months to be super strong! Well...more so teach you to be super strong with your powers! We can't let Mr. Fafnir and stultus best us when their training Sean! We have to be the victors in this training!".

"Really? And tell me Tohru, Just how exactly do you plan to out best four otakus who have more knowledge and experience with the number of video games, Magna, And anime combined? Because I don't see the three of us out beating them anytime soon, Especially when they have Fafnir who'll no doubt train Sean to exhaustion with his method to training" Kobayashi pointed out to Tohru. Tohru tried to counter her argument.

"B-but...But we-".

"Sorry, Tohru. But your argument is invalid" Kobayashi joked as she smiled at the chaos draconians attempts at finding some weakness to this argument but completely failing. Kanna just tilted her head at the two of them until she felt hungry. "Mss Kobayashi, I'm hungry" Kanna spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kanna" Kobayashi said as she snapped her fingers, Giving Kanna an Ice cream cone. Kanna's eyes twinkled in awe at the sweet treat. "Ohhh, It's so pretty!" Kanna expressed with joy as she bit into it "It's cold, But yummy!".

Kobayashi kept her smile on her until she then pulled out her cellphone and began to open up her app of Valkyrie connect. 'Pretty, Huh?' Kobayashi thought as she was messing with her app game 'Heh, Pretty, Just like my assassin maids...wait...pretty, Assassin? Assassin, Stealth...hang on a minute...'.

"That's it!" Kobayashi yelled startling Tohru and Kanna a bit. Tohru didn't understand what Kobayashi was going on about, "Miss Kobayashi? What's it?" Tohru asked her until Kobayashi snapped her fingers again, This time her maid outfit that she wore in the fight in Ginza appeared.

"Tohru, Kanna" Kobayashi explained her idea "We could create maid assassins!".

-meanwhile-

Jessica and Shino were at a small camp as they also were training for the 3 months before they were to head out onto the other side of the gate, Shino and Jessica were talking as they were jogging.

"I can't believe that we're going to the other side of the gate" Shino pondered out-loud.

"I can!" Jessica commented back "After what the imperials did to your brother and those civilians! We have to get back at them. We can't just let them be!".

Shino thought about that for bit, Jessica did make sense in that, She couldn't let them be after what they had done. However an extra pair of footsteps were heard behind them. "Hey, Hey! If it isn't the heroes of Ginza!" It was Takeo as he made his way up to them.

"Hey! Takeo, You're going as well I take it?" Jessica asked him as she then got a nod from him, "Sure am!" Takeo happily remarked "I saw that you guys got medals, As well as your friends. I didn't know that Fafnir was from the enemies world! Not a dragon! Oh man! Just think of the cute and sexy cat-girls that could be there! Ohhh! I just can't wait!" Takeo expressed his excitement for when they got to go through the gate. The girls just giggled at him.

"Well, Just be sure to not forget, We're here for peaceful negotiations. Okay, Takeo?" Shino reminded him. Takeo nodded at her. "Right! I haven't forgotten" Takeo remarked.

-mess hall-

After training, The three were in the cafeteria eating as Jessica and Shino were explaining to Takeo on what his friends and the other dragons were doing in the meantime of the 3 months. Takeo took in everything that they were telling him.

"So they got superpowers from their blood and are learning to control their new powers huh?" Takeo repeated to himself as he leaned back in his chair "Man...let's hope that they'll be okay".

"You don't have to worry" Jessica spoke as she sipped her soup "Fafnir is Training Sean, As well as Elma and Makoto. Tohru and my daughter, Kanna are training Kobayashi. And Lucoa I'm not sure what she's going to do. However, I was informed that they are free to do whatever they want" Jessica finished.

Shino was listening to Jessica as she then crossed her arms under her breasts. "They'll be free to do what they want" Shino repeated "The dragons I understand, But...does that apply to our friends?".

Takeo quickly answered that question.

"Perhaps" he answered "I mean, After all it wouldn't be fair if only the dragons would be given the access to that kind of freedom, Now would it?".

Shino and Jessica looked at each other, As they were going on about Takeo's theory, Someone came over. She had beautiful flowing with a blue ribbon, And had a very tall stature of around 190cm. "Excuse me, But is this seat taken?" The young woman asked them. Jessica was quick to get out of her seat to greet the woman. "No! No!" Jessica stammered in her voice "Please, Sit with us. And...maybe next to me, Perhaps-".

"I'm not into women, Sorry. No offense" the woman countered as Jessica fell to her knees and yelled at the celling dramatically. "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME, GOD!?" She yelled in a dramatic tone. As Takeo and Shino were enjoying Jessica's failed attempt at romance, Another person was watching them after he had heard Jessica's dramatic outburst.

"Oh? Looks like their having fun" the young man said to himself. As he watched the new girl introduce herself to the three soldiers, "My name is Mari Kurokawa, I apologize for interrupting your conversation" Mari apologized.

The three waved her off "Nah, You're good, Mari" Shino responded.

-3 days latter-

The time that the four otakus were spending was interesting to say the least, Sean had finished over only 2,474,728 of the tutorial with Fafnir. He could now summon his personal keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper, As well as his personal favorite; the No Name keyblade. He also had a backup keyblade too, That being the way to the dawn keyblade. Sean was now wearing Vanitas helmet as well as a custom made black coat. He informed the three that this would be his signature outfit from now on, The Black coat had the symbols of the unversed on the shoulders, And a key on the back as it was Sean's way of showing that he was a keyblade wielder. Fafnir said that it would change to the symbol of the keyblade master once his training tutorial was fully complete, As well as his final task.

Fafnir was sitting at a campfire as Makoto and Elma were training themselves and with Sean.

"Okay, Now begin practice battle!" Elma shouted.

Sean and Makoto Both rushed at each other, Makoto and Elma had worked on what class that Makoto should try, He was already getting used to his dragoon class, But Sean was far more on the advantage this time. As they closed in, Sean then used the strike raid skill at Makoto, Who used his level 2 ice spell on it, Freezing the oblivion keyblade. Sean then teleported behind him as he tried to strike, But Makoto quickly used his jump skill to dodge his quick attack. Sean then just stood there as he then held his Oathkeeper keyblade in both of his hands as he performed a "dueling" stance. Makoto knew that this was Sean's Zantetsuken sword skill, So he then proceeded to throw his sword at him as it was within Sean's line of sight. Sean didn't fall for it as he did the last 5 times.

"Good job, Sean!" Makoto yelled below him as he then landed on the ground, However as soon as his second foot touched the grass, He felt the wind rush past him as Sean was now in front of him with his back turned. Makoto knew that Sean had struck him with his technique as he looked at his dragoon armors left gauntlet as it broke off and fell.

Makoto then clapped his hands "Nice work man!" Makoto congratulated "Looks like your idea to charge up the Zantetsuken was a great idea, Elma".

Elma blushed at Makoto's praise to her "Oh thank you, Hun" Elma expressed as she then looked over at Sean who used his magic to make his helmet come off as he then pulled down his hood to now show off his long brown hair, As it now touched his upper back. Also, The lower part of his hair was also white.

Sean considered this new look his "Rebirth", Stating that he wasn't the weak man that he was before when he fought Corthal. Fafnir then made his way over to him. "Looks like you're improving" Fafnir stated "I'd say that you're around level 22 at this point".

Sean snorted "It's not enough! I'm going back to training" and with that, Sean teleported away with the notes that Fafnir had near the drawing board. Fafnir then looked over at his friend, "I would suggest something that it's suitable for both magic and combat. To give you a balance" Fafnir suggested "I noticed how Sean was much faster than you as well".

"That's because it was your idea that he learn hyper speed" Makoto remarked "But what did you have in mind to help balance Makoto out, Fafnir?" Elma questioned.

"Simple" Fafnir muttered "Try the mystic knight class, The mystic knight class will help you with mastering both magic and swordsmanship. Also, You'll be completely immune to magic as a whole, As well as he able to enchant your weapon with spellblade too" Fafnir advised. Makoto and Elma just looked at him. "Wow, I that's a great idea, Fafnir!" Makoto expressed "I'll go try it right now! Maybe I should also wear light clothing like the adventures attire too for easy moment!".

"Good idea, Also, Be sure to have at least one powerful spell. But chose one! We can't afford to have two more ultimate weapons, Even though you're the strongest human of the three because of your many different classes, Weapons, And magic and such" Fafnir advised "Also, I would suggest that you should be in your otaku mode if you want to survive. Only exit out of it if the situation demands it, Oh, And have mystic knight as a second job class available too just in case dragoon can't get the job done".

"You got it, Buddy!".

Makoto then also teleported leaving Elma alone with Fafnir. Elma just looked at Fafnir with confusion. "Say...Fafnir" Elma asked him as Fafnir walked back to the campfire as he stopped to turn to Elma.

"What is it?".

"I noticed, Your view on humans has changed. Because if I remember correctly, That you used to absolutely despise humans. What has brought upon this change?" She questioned him. Fafnir was silently gathering his thoughts before he answered. "Humans are either hits or misses" Fafnir answered "The misses make themselves known quickly, But it takes time to know when you've found a hit".

Elma listened as Fafnir continued.

"Spending time trying to figure out who's a hit would be absolutely aggravating to do, Even for me. And yet...I've found 6 hits so far, 7 when you count Takeo. Maybe I'll find some more hits when we join the SDF when our training is up".

Elma just looked at Fafnir for a bit before smiling at him "I'm glad, That you finally found your hit. Fafnir" Elma told him, Fafnir just looked away from her gaze.

"Same here" he responded until he sensed something. "Looks like Makoto just changed classes, He also pulled off the spell blade as well. Good, That will be useful for his survival. I suggest you and him should be party members, Support one another in your quest".

Elma placed her hand over her heart. "Don't worry, I shall always support him" she expressed happily.

-meanwhile with Kobayashi-

"Maybe it would be better in red?" Tohru suggested.

"Nah! Too classy" Kobayashi argued "I say something elegant, Maybe gold and black?".

"I think pink" Kanna suggested.

"Too lewd of a color, Kanna..." Tohru and Kobayashi spoke out in unison. They were both thinking of the maid assassin idea that Kobayashi had, It was a great idea, But they were stuck. That's when Lucoa came into the apartment.

"Hey girls, How's everyone doing?" Lucoa asked them. The three girls then turned to Lucoa slowly, Showing that they hadn't been sleeping for 3 days, Well, More so Kobayashi had shown signs of that since chaos draconians don't need sleep.

"Been hard at work with your abilities I see" Lucoa responded.

"Try having to think of an outfit and weapons for the idea!" Kobayashi added "We haven't even gone past what color! We have a design, But that's it".

"What about defense weapons?" Lucoa questioned.

"Besides Miss Kobayashi's spiked frying pan, That's it!" Tohru shouted as she held her hands up into the air.

"Can you help?" Kanna asked Lucoa.

Lucoa smiled as she nodded in agreement. Kobayashi and the others sighed in relief as Kobayashi made the maid outfit appear in the air. She then made a pen and notebook appear in her hand.

"Let's get started!".

-back at camp-

Jessica, Takeo, Shino, And Mari were trying on their uniforms that were given to them, They were a good fit, But for Jessica it was tight in the chest area.

"Ugh...don't we have anything bigger and more stretched out for me!? This is seriously too tight!" Jessica complained. The person who gave them their outfits, Known as Akira Tomita only gave a sigh of apology. "My apologies, Lieutenant, But these were the only ones available for us" Akira stated.

Jessica only groaned in annoyance as another person came over to them "Hey now! Cheer up! You got those dragons as your friends! I'm sure that one of them could fix it for you" the person, Known as Wataru Katsumoto cheered happily. Jessica just then smirked at him.

"Thanks, Man" Jessica responded.

"No problem, The names Wataru".

"And I am, Akira" Akira made himself known "It's good to meet all of you".

"The feelings the same, Akira" Takeo spoke with a smile until their drill Sargent called for them.

"Okay! Let's cut the chatter and get to weapon training! On the double you slackers!" The man Known as Soichiro Kuwahara aka the drill Sargent from hell.

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded quickly as they ran to the weapon training area.

-2 months latter-

"Agh!" Makoto and Elma were testing out the mystic knight job class and were doing perfectly with it. Makoto had his list of magic down, And he would make the brave blade his mystic knight main weapon, And for his dragoon job, The legendary lance, Gungnir. He was trying out his spell blade with the limited magic that he mastered: level 1 stop, Level 2 thunder, Level 3 bio, Level 3 Fire, Water, Level 1 Ice, Level 1 aero, And finally, Meteor.

Makoto was cutting down several targets with his fire covered blade, As he was also killing summoned monsters too, Making his brave blade strong for the trip to the other world. He finished his training as he then summoned a giant, As he prepared to fight it with Elma as his support.

"Okay Elma! Let's burn it's knees, Then I'll switch to dragoon and just the jump attack!" Makoto ordered in his otaku mode as Elma was in her otaku mode as well, As she decided to stay in it permanently as well.

"Got it! Engaging!" Elma called out as she held the caladbolg that Makoto let her have tightly in her hands as she then enchanted it with fire and dashed at the giant and slashed it's legs. The giant groaned in pain as it fell to It's knees as Makoto then switched jobs as he then used the jump ability as he instantly charged it and jumped high into the air, Stabbing the giant in the skull with such force that it was an overkill. The giant faded as the victory fanfare played above them.

"Our party leveled up!" Elma cheered as she jumped up and down making her breasts bounce as Makoto drooled at then before Fafnir shook him out of it. "Enough! Focus on your training! Elma's breasts aren't part of said training!" Fafnir reminded his friend.

"I know, I know. But come on, Relax Fafnir. We have to have some fun once in awhile" Makoto countered. Fafnir snorted as Sean came from his corridor of darkness with a bag full of potions, Hi-potions, Elixirs, Mega-elixirs and such, He placed the bag in front of them.

"Elma! Makoto! I did the potion synthesis method training like you said..." Sean expressed with a clam sigh "I'm going on to the final-".

Makoto and Elma then placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Rest, Sean. You're almost done. Don't push yourself to the point that you become absolutely cold" Elma reminded him "In Kari's words; Don't ever change. Just be the same old nerd that we know".

Sean looked at her before he placed his hands into the pockets of his black coat, Elma was right, He had been acting very serious and cold with his training, And hadn't bothered to relax with it. He smirked as he then smiled at her.

"You're right, Elma. Thank you, For reminding me of that" Sean thanked her as he then turned to Fafnir "Say Fafnir, You said that their were other types in your world, Right?".

Fafnir raised an eyebrow as he was trying to understand what Sean was getting at. "I did, Why does it matter?" Fafnir asked back.

"I'm an elf lover".

"I already know that".

"So...are there...".

"Yes, But we can talk about gaining relationship points as well as reputation points latter! Just finish up your training so you can gain your final task to becoming a keyblade master".

Sean nodded at Fafnir as he crossed his arms.

"Got it!" Sean responded back with a smirk.

-meanwhile with Kobayashi-

Kobayashi, Tohru, Kanna, And Lucoa were getting ideas down for the maid assassins project. They used Lucoa as the model as they were throwing back ideas.

"Okay! The color is black, With a bit of gold! And red" Kobayashi asked Tohru as Tohru was checking the list.

"Check!" Tohru called out.

"Hidden blades in heels?".

"Check!".

"Dagger tail whip in gloves?".

"Check!".

"Poison dart ring?".

"Check!".

"Handgun heels?".

"Check!".

"Custom umbrella?".

"Che-Wait! What?".

Kobayashi then facepalmed at Tohru, "Come on! The custom umbrella that we had planned?! It was on the list! We were going to add it as a bonus to capture attention from people that would hire these maids! Let me see that list!" Kobayashi grabbed the list from Tohru as she looked at it carefully. "Good, Good, Good, Wait!...". Kobayashi then showed Tohru the last part of the list.

"Tohru...why is there a drawing of me and you having sex?! And why do I have a dick!?".

Tohru scratched the back of her head as she blushed. "Ah, W-well Miss Kobayashi, You s-see I-".

"DAMMIT! TOHRU!" Kobayashi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kanna sighed at Tohru "There's something wrong with you..." said truthfully. As the three were going at it, Lucoa, Who was still in the custom outfit took it off with her magic and breathed.

"Ahhh, Now, Now. I'm sure that we can add that last part, Kobayashi" Lucoa suggested as she picked up the list "Now...what was it that your umbrella needed?". The three stopped as they looked at Lucoa, Kobayashi adjusted her glasses as a smirk came across her lips.

"It's simple, Lucoa" Kobayashi began "The umbrella is the assassin maids ace in the hole, Her weapon of choice for when things are going to get, Chaotic. The umbrella is as follows: the tip shoots small ammunition that's coated in a poison called ricin, The rib turns into a Fuma shuriken, The tip cup has a wakizashi, And the crook handle has a tanto blade" Kobayashi finished.

Lucoa understood all of that as she then made it appear in her hands, Kobayashi then held it gently as she examined it carefully. "The detail, The flow and design is superior, It's perfect! Thank you, Lucoa!".

"Hey, It's no problem" Lucoa smiled "Glad I could help out". However Tohru was glaring at her, "Oh yeah! Well I can make an even better weapon!" Tohru confidently announced as she then created a crazy looking weapon as she held it to Kobayashi.

"What do you think?! Pretty impressive, Huh? Kobayashi?" Tohru proudly declared as Kobayashi just looked at it as she felt a sweat mark come down the back of her head.

"I think jealousy is your main weakness!" Kobayashi truthfully said.

-the final month-

The final month had approached, All SDF Soldiers were present at the gate. There had been scouts that had went into the gate, But hadn't provided any information because they hadn't returned back. Everyone was present for this day, Including the dragons and humans, Minus Sean who had been on his final task to becoming a keyblade master.

Makoto and Kobayashi were ready, They had everything set and written down in their notebooks that they were bringing with them. Fafnir said that he would give everyone an assignment once Sean had returned, Sean's final mission was to escape the realm of darkness, And defeat both warriors of light and darkness in the keyblade war in another dimension. He had mastered everything on his training, But he took what Elma said to heart and kept his same old personality, Not letting his heart self succumb to becoming absolutely cold-hearted by vengeance.

Jessica and Shino were also ready for the trip, They had both been informed that they would be getting a small unit because the dragons would be coming with them.

As they waited, The new prime minister spoke to them:

"Everyone! It has been 3 months since the incident, The mission that you have upon you is the utmost importance in this!" He spoke before Hazama cake forward to the soldiers.

"I am Hazama! Your commander!" Hazama stated to them "We have been training for over 3 months now! And we have had sent scouts to the other side of the gate. But we still don't know what lies on the other side, But we will have the chaos dragons with us in this fight! So we shouldn't worry!" Hazama finished.

The group: Jessica, Shino, Makoto, Kobayashi, Fafnir, Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna, And Elma were all together for this. Jessica was allowed to bring her Gatling gun with her on this mission, Fafnir explained that everyone should have a partner for this operation. Which everyone agreed to, Even though they were prepared, They, The humans, Still felt uneasy and nervous about going through the gate.

Jessica and Shino were informed about Sean's absence, And that only made Shino constantly paranoid about her brother, She was biting her thumb until Lucoa calmed her down. "Relax, He'll be okay" Lucca assured her positivity.

Shino sighed as she smiled slightly "I know...but I can't help but worry about him..." Shino admitted. Hazama then called out to the soldiers "Alright! When you're all ready! We'll be putting in groups of 8 into the type 96 armored personnel carriers, Then we'll send each one on the other side!".

"Sir!".

Everyone had then headed over to the type 96 carriers as they got in each one in groups of 8. They were also going to send the Mitsubishi type 90 and 10 battle tanks as well to support them. The group of nerds got into the last one, As Kanna sat on Jessica's lap as they closed the door. The soldiers then opened the doors of the dome that held the gate inside, As they were then given the go ahead to head on through. The first group of armored carriers had the group in them as they then drove into the gate.

Everyone was a little nervous, But the dragons assured them that they would be alright. Takeo was with them, As well as Mari. Takeo then looked over at his friends, Fafnir and Makoto.

"Hey guys" Takeo asked them getting their attention. "What is it, Takeo?" Makoto responded.

"Will there be cat-girls on the other side?".

Makoto then looked over at Fafnir who was wearing Vergil's outfit from Devil May cry 3, And wielding the Yamato katana. He said that he found Vergil very interesting, And liked his personality as it was sort of similar to his. Fafnir then gave Takeo a narrow glare.

"Of course" Fafnir muttered "If you're interested we can let you listen in on our guilds conversation once Sean comes back".

Takeo was now interested in this as he started to smile happily. Mari then looked over at Lucoa. "It's Since to meet you" she greeted, Lucoa smiled as she greeted the female soldier "Same here" Lucoa said as Mari then wanted to get what was off her chest.

"So...your friend said that you have a guild? What's the name of it?" Mari asked her. Lucoa then pondered as she then began to remember what Fafnir had mentioned to her and the rest of them what the guild name was. That's when it came to her.

"The shuffle alliance!" Lucoa proudly stated until a voice on the radio was heard.

"We've made it on the other side! Hostels sighted!".

The armored vehicles stopped as they were now on Alnus hill, Everyone then got out of the armored vehicles as they got into positions. The dragons could see the small orange lights from afar.

"The empire?" Kanna asked.

"Mostly likely" Tohru assumed.

Kobayashi held her frying pan on her shoulder as she then glanced over at Fafnir "So? Should we help out or not?". The others looked at Fafnir who had declared himself guild leader three days ago, Fafnir pondered as he gave his answer. "No, Let the SDF handle this, We'll set up base until then" Fafnir spoke up.

"Got it, Fafnir!".

As the guild members scattered to make a base, And the SDF were getting into fighting positions, The imperial army was on the far side in battle positions. They were deployed two days before the arrival of the invaders of the other world after they spotted the armies scouts. An elderly imperial from the senate and the imperial general were present as well. The general then proceeded to move forward to the army of goblins and soldiers.

The general then pulled out his sword.

"Forward! Advance!".

The goblins, Orges, And imperials on horses and dragons all hen charged at them, However they were in for a rude awakening when they were going to get halfway to the hill. Jessica was among the soldiers, Her portable Gatling gun now fully customized by Kanna as it now had a scope, Instant quick fire, And unlimited ammunition, Same as last time, But now with custom drill bullets.

Mari and Shino were on standby as well getting cover by a few rock patches, Takeo and Akira were together as well. Wataru came over to Jessica.

"Think we should fire?" He asked her.

"Not...yet" Jessica quickly muttered as she was too focused on the enemy as they then came halfway, "Fire!" Hazama shouted over the radio as all of the SDF soldiers fired at the enemy. Many of the imperial and non-human enemies didn't stand a change against the storms of bullets that rained on them. The elderly imperial and the general were in utter shock at how they took down their forces in such short time.

"Impossible!" The General stammered.

"What sorcery..." the elderly imperial gasped.

The general gritted his teeth as he made his way back to the remaining units that he had with him, "Damn! No matter, We'll defeat them tomorrow! This stain shall not go unoticed!" The general swore.

A/n: hmmm, Something doesn't feel right with this one. Well, Next chapter will be a second skirmish and the base will be done. As well as the neighboring countries fighting against the SDF, Oh, And Sean will make his appearance when the first wave of the neighboring countries try to fight them.

Also, I apologize for the last month being a rush, I just really wanted to get to the crossing of the gate. I'll look over my notes after I come back from church tonight, Comment and pm whenever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 neighboring assault

A/n: a short chapter, But that's about it. Enjoy.

-dawn-

The SDF That was deployed at Alnus hill were busy setting up a base camp around the gate. The remaining imperials and Non-humans were waiting to strike at them again, However many of the troops were ready for them.

"We should be able to strike them at dawn" The imperial general stated "They won't suspect us then!".

The elderly imperial senator was unsure of the general's plan, He quickly requested for a horse to ride back to the capital. "I'll be the judge of that, General" the elderly imperial proclaimed as he watched the army carefully make their way to the hill, However they were instantly spotted by the tanks.

"Enemies in proximity!" One of the tank commanders called out to his comrades, This resulted in a second assault from the SDF soldiers as they fired with everything that they had at the last remaining large number of enemy units. This put the empire back, Making them lose over 60% of their military might. The imperial general was at a loss for words, As the elderly imperial just shook his head at him.

"As I thought, I knew this wouldn't work" the elderly imperial stated "I'll have to inform his majesty about this! If I were you, I would retreat before you lose more units". The elderly man then rode back to the empire to inform Emperor Molt of the situation. The imperial general was still standing there, In shock at how quickly they were defeated. He sighed as he also got on his horse and rode back to the capital.

The SDF had some breathing room for now, Jessica then held her Gatling gun on her shoulder. "Whew! It's over for now at least" she commented until Hitoshi Furuta, A chef and someone who had happily asked to cook with her dragon friend, Tohru when Jessica had told him that she was a maid walked over to her.

"You think this will give us time to set up, Lieutenant?" Hitoshi asked her. Jessica then turned her attention at the small little tent-like base that had the words "Shuffle Alliance" on the side of it. Jessica then smiled to herself as she looked back at Hitoshi.

"We'll have more than enough time!".

-the imperial capital, The senate-

The imperial senators as well as Corthal and Emperor Molt were all present for today's meeting about the invasion of the other people from the other side of the gate. The imperial general informed Marquis Casel about the loss of the Imperials military might.

"It was an embarrassment, Your majesty" Marquis called out to the emperor about the situation that was informed to him "The general that stood against the enemy informed me that we lost 60% of the empire's military might" he added, Needless to say, None of the senators were pleased about this.

Molt didn't let his emotions get to him after hearing of this information, But his son Corthal was outraged. Corthal stomped his foot as he tightened his fist.

"Impossible! The empire has been unopposed for 600 years! How can one group of barbarians destroy 60% of the imperial might that we have?! This is impossible I say!" Corthal shouted in fury until Molt calmed his son down.

"Calm yourself, filius" Molt spoke gently to his child as Corthal looked at his father with shock at how calm his father was after hearing about this shocking news. "mitescere! et cessabit quomodo possum LX% of imperatoria, cum exercitus abiit?" Corthal spoke out to his father in their native language. But before Molt could respond back to him, Marquis had to gain Molt's attention.

"What would you have us do? How will you guide the state?" Marquis asked Molt. Everyone then looked at Molt for his word, Corthal was even glancing at his father to hear what he was going to say as his answer. Molt then gathered his thoughts and gave an answer back to Marquis.

"Marquis, Think about how the people must feel" he answered "It is true, That our latest losses have cost us our military advantage. My son here, And some of my closest senators, All worry that the vassals of our state and the others may revolt and attack the imperial capital itself" Molt stated with concern in his tone of voice.

Corthal looked at his father with worry "Father...".

"Your majesty?..." Marquis muttered.

Molt then began to smirk, Destroying all of his concerns within an instant.

"How pathetic" Molt muttered proudly as he still smirked at the senators in the court. This caught Corthal and Marquis off guard as Molt continued his speech, "Every time our empire is in danger, The Emperor, The senate, And the people become one to confront the danger, And bring about even more progress. No war is won without some loss. Therefore, I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses. To think that another nation dares surround the imperial city...I trust that none of you will waste time in court on this matter" Molt finished smugly with a huge amount of pride in his attitude.

The other senators then began to converse with one another about the situation with the invaders, Corthal just then looked at his father as his father looked back at him.

"Corthal, You're still young, And have a lot to learn, Make sure to learn from this today, It could help you in becoming Emperor in your future" Molt spoke to him with joyous pride. Corthal just then smiled a bit at Molt as he nodded at him, "Yes! Of course, Father!" Corthal smirked excitedly.

"To pass over all responsibility..." Marquis muttered to himself quietly until the elderly imperial came forward. "But what shall we do, Your majesty?" He said "The Army we sent was defeated in just two days! And now the portam belongs to the enemy that has attempted to set up base around it! We did our best to capture the hill today and yesterday, But the enemies in the distance...I've never seen such magic sorcery before in all of my life!".

This made Corthal's ears perk up.

"Wait! Did you say that the enemy had magic?" He asked the elder.

"Yes! I did!" The Imperial responded "They were able to hit us without us even getting close to them halfway! And they were so quickly defeated so easily! The magic in their world must be absolutely powerful! Wait, You've been to the other side when you went with the army to gather slaves correct, Corthal?".

"I did" Corthal remembered "Now that you have reminded me, The General did mutter something along the lines of mages and an Iron Pegasus". However the conversation was then cut short by another imperial soldier, This one a lieutenant.

"We ought to fight them!" The Imperial Lieutenant shouted as he then stood up from his seat "If we do not have enough men, We need only to recruit them from our tributaries! And strike at the gate once more again!" He thought that was the best idea for this situation. But the others were not all muscle with that idea as they began to argue in the court.

"What good will brute force do?!".

"It'll be another godasen!".

"No! We must fight them with more numbers!".

"And risk everything!? That'll ruin the empire!".

"We should work out a peaceful treaty with them".

That last one made Corthal lose it again, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH WORDS FROM YOUR LIPS!" Corthal shouted at the top of his lungs "YOU CANNOT MAKE BARBARIC IMBECILES UNDERSTAND REASON! THEY ONLY NEED TO BE DRIVEN OUT OF OUR WORLD OR BE DESTROYED!".

This only made the pro-war senators rightfully agree with him as the pro-peace senators were shaking their heads at Corthal's childish outburst, He had a long road ahead of him if he was to be a rightful leader of the senate one day. Molt then raised his hand to gain order in the court, Everyone stopped arguing as they looked to their leader for his final word.

"I do not wish to sit idly by, Therefore, My son and the military commanders are right! We must fight!" Molt ordered. As everyone was surprised, Corthal smiled widely that his father chose his idea. "Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask them for help in defeating the continent from these people from another world" Molt demanded as he hen stood from his seat "We will lead the allied army of godu, Rino, And Gwaban in an attack on Alnus hill!" Molt ordered as his final word.

All of the senators then cheered for Molt's final word.

"For Emperor Molt!".

"Glory to the empire!".

Molt looked at the members of the senate as he then glanced at his son. "Corthal, You and Mathias will go to Alnus hill, I don't want the two of you to engage with the enemy, Just report what they are to me. We mustn't be too ignorant of this threat" Molt whispered to him. Corthal smirked as he nodded at his father "intellexerunt, Patrem" Corthal whispered back to his father as he then thought about the other states.

"nuntium ad caeteras mittam opem?" Corthal questioned.

"Sed meminisse officium secreti custodia" Molt told him. Corthal understood as he then took his leave.

-Alnus hill-

Alnus hill was still under construction as the SDF were almost halfway done with their base, Thanks to the help of the chaos dragons of course. The last of the SDF That had came through the gate was finished, They just needed to finish up base camp and then they could assign roles for the soldiers. As they were almost done, Corthal and Mathias were watching them upon a hill with their brass telescopes.

"What strange iron wagons they have" Mathias stated "Ah! That! In the sky! Is that the iron Pegasus that the general spoke about to us?".

"I believe so..." Corthal answered as he was looking as well at the enemy "It was a good idea of you to stay here after we sent the message for help to the other kings of Falmart. They won't see us here".

Mathias smirked as he kept looking as he then pulled out a quill and a blank book and wrote down about the enemy while still listening to Corthal speaking. "Well, After you told me that his grace wanted us to inform the other tributaries, But keep it a secret that we are here observing the enemy. Of course I had to work out a hiding spot for us, We can't let the other tributaries know that we are here, Then again...you and I both know what this really is about" Mathias glanced over at Corthal who was still looking at the enemy.

"The other tributaries are nothing more than fodder for the empire! We're just here to observe and understand how they are and how they work...".

"And how they took down 60% of our military might" Mathias added.

"Don't!...remind me..." Corthal bitterly responded back "But...yes, You are correct on that matter, My friend".

As Mathias and Corthal were hidden, One of the tributaries was on a hill observing the enemy as well. He was known as Duran, Duran was looking at the enemy until one of his soldiers came over to him on horseback.

"Your majesty! We have spotted what appears to be enemy scouts two hills ahead" his soldier reported. Duran looked at his soldier as he then turned to his large unit of soldiers who were making their way to the other kings camp. "Leave them be" Duran responded "We must meet with the other kings". Duran then rode his horse to the camp.

-kings camp-

The sun was setting as Duran and the other kings were in their base camp of operations. They were discussing up different tactics to take on the enemy threat, They were also waiting for the Imperial army commander as well to show up. However things weren't going as planned.

"The imperial commander isn't coming?" Duran asked the imperial soldier.

"Our imperial army is facing the enemy at Alnus hill as we speak. The commander cannot leave" the imperial soldier told them. The other kings looked at one another in confusion, "This doesn't make any sense, I didn't see that many on the hill" Duran stated to everyone until one of the other lords responded to his words.

"Duran, Sir, The Imperial Army is holding the enemy at bay in our place".

"Lord Ligu".

"We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow" The Imperial Soldier asked them. The other kings looked at one another until the king of Alguna stood up from his seat. "Understood, My Army will take the front lines" he boasted.

"No! It shall be MY army that takes the front!" The king of Mudwan argued.

"Wait! Let my army take the front this time!" Another king countered.

The other kings argued back and forth as to who's army should take the honor of the front lines, Duran just looked at the other kings as he just kept to his thoughts, Something about this felt off.

The imperial left after telling them that they would see them at sunset, As he left the kings game to an agreement to go in one fell swoop and attack all at once in a unit of waves.

"I can't wait for tomorrow morning" the king of Alguna proudly announced.

"My army shall decimate them singlehandedly!" The king of Mudwan also stated with excitement.

"They won't have a chance against us or the other vassal states that we have with us as well. Like the orcs and goblins. Heh! They'll think twice before invading our world!" Another king proclaimed.

As the other kings were discussing on what they should do for the spoils after the fight would be over, Duke Ligu and lord Duran were conversing with one another. "Unfortunately, My army could not take the front lines..." Ligu stated to Duran in disappointment, However something then pondered into his mind.

"Lord Duran...".

"Hm? What's the matter, Lord Ligu?".

"Why didn't you want to place your army into the front lines?".

Duran closed his single right eye and spoke "There are fewer than 10,000 enemies. Our armies combined together makes over 300,000 men, But tell me...Lord Ligu. Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?" Duran asked his old friend. Ligu was confused.

"But, Then why don't you want to be at the front?" Ligu questioned Lord Duran with concern. "I don't like the look of this battle, That's why" Duran answered him. Ligu could only laugh at his friends answer to his question "Ha ha! Apparently even Duran, Lion of the Erbe clan, Is no match against the passing of time" Ligu expressed jokingly.

-midnight at the SDF base-

Everyone had switched shifts in case the enemy attacked again, Their base was almost complete thanks to the dragons. However, The group of nerds were still short on one member.

"Fafnir...have you or anyone heard any news about my brother, Sean?" Shino asked Fafnir. Fafnir was writing on a large whiteboard with a black sharpie as he heard Shino's plea. "I haven't heard a thing" Fafnir said honestly "Not since I sent him out to gain his final task, You shouldn't worry too much, He'll be fine".

Shino just tightened her fists at him.

"Fine?! FINE?! It's been over two months now!" Shino told him in fury.

"Correction!" Fafnir countered "A month and two days. Nothing to worry about. If he has to take another month to complete the final steps of his training, Then so be it". Shino was really not liking how Fafnir was putting off Sean's safety like it was nothing. She was about to march over to him until Lucoa stopped her.

"Shino...I know that you're worried about your brother, We all are. This is just Fafnir's way of expressing his emotions, He's not big on showing sadness, But he expresses it in his tone of voice" Lucoa told her. Shino was still upset at Fafnir, But she started to calm down, "F-fine...I guess I understand that..." Shino admitted as she looked back at Fafnir Still writing "But...".

"He's not being cold to you, It's just his way of giving you hope" Lucoa corrected her "Come, Let's get something to drink, You've been out all day defending the base. And a hot bath as well".

Shino was about to protest, But what Lucoa was telling her did sound pretty good right about now. She sighed as she then agreed with her. "Okay, Lucoa" Shino submitted. Lucoa gave Shino her that familiar smile of hers to her as she took her with her to the mess hall. As they left, Fafnir looked at the finished sentences of his writing and walked over to his mild food and tea.

"-sighs- we have a lot of ground to cover once you've become keyblade master, Sean" Fafnir muttered to himself as he took some bites of his food.

-sunrise-

The sun had risen over the hills, And all of the kings minus Lord Duran were ready to head to the enemy on the frontlines. The king of Alguna would lead the charge, While the other kings followed. The goblins and orcs, As well as dragon riders were all set as well as they all waited for the king of Alguna to give the order. The king of Alguna was on his horse with his army behind him, The time was now.

"Forward!".

The king of Alguna and his army all then marched to the enemy in rows, Orcs and goblins and dragon riders all followed suit with him. The king of Mudwan followed next, And lastly was Lord Ligu and his men. As the three kings all set out, Lord Duran came out of his tent as the sun shined down on him.

"The time is ripe to go into battle hm?" Duran pondered out-loud until one of his soldiers ran to him with news. "My lord! The Alguna and Mudwan armies, 10,000 in total have approached the hill. The army of the principality of Ligu follows" he reported.

"And the imperial army?".

"Well...There's not a single Imperial Soldier near the hill, Sire".

"What?" Duran was shocked, The Imperial Soldier told them that they were there, This was now much more serious than Duran had thought. "Fetch me my horse! We must inform the other kings!" Duran ordered. "Sir!" One of his men responded as Duran pondered to himself.

'What is the meaning of this?'.

As Duran was going to inform the other kings, The other kings were halfway near the hill, Duke Ligu was wondering why no imperials were around. "Why is the Imperial army missing?" He asked one of his soldiers.

"I do not know, Sire" his soldier responded back. "They couldn't have...been defeated already...could they?" Ligu wondered in a whisper. As they were making their way to the SDF base, Jessica, Wataru, Hitoshi, Takeo, Akira, Shino, Mari, And Soichiro were on guard this time. Shino was looking through her binoculars.

"Enemy sighted! More than over 10,000 units!".

The others looked at Shino with a bit of surprise. "10,000 units? Jeez...sons of bitches got some sort of death wish" Jessica stated.

Takeo looked through his binoculars as well "We got dragons too!" He pointed out "Good thing we have the tanks here".

"Indeed, Or else it would be a problem for us" Soichiro pointed out "Lieutenant, Any ideas?". Jessica just pondered more and more on what to do until the others came. "What's wrong Mom, Are you having trouble with the enemy?" Kanna asked her mother.

The group looked over at the dragons as they were all present. Makoto and Elma looked through their binoculars "Wow! That's a lot of bad guys" Makoto stated "Think we can take them on?".

"We should be able to" Fafnir muttered "Thanks to our training this should be super easy, I'd say around hell mode, But we're all at level 200! Completely overpowered!". Fafnir was about to draw his Yamato until he then felt something.

"Wait! I sense a strong energy coming this way" he admitted causing everyone to look at him.

"Imperials or something else?" Kobayashi asked Fafnir.

"Something else" Fafnir said "Something extremely powerful".

"How close is it?" Tohru asked him.

Fafnir was then quiet until the bright blue sky then began to turn around everyone. This caused both parties to stop their assaults.

"All units! The sky is changing! Embrace for any sort of impact that comes!" Hazama called out over everyone's radio. Everyone including the dragons took battle positions, The Kings and their armies were trying to make light of the situation.

"What's going on here?" The king of Mudwan expressed in confusion at this sudden change in the weather.

"Is this the work of the enemy?" The king of Alguna thought out-loud.

As the kings were trying to figure out the cause of the weather change, Mathias was already up and he was just as confused. He then proceeded to wake up Corthal. "My prince! Wake up! You have to see this!".

"Mmmm, ahhh...Mathias..." Corthal groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "What time is-ah!", Corthal quickly got to his feet as he looked at the sky in shock.

"What's going on!? What happened to the sky?!".

"I don't know...".

As everyone was looking to see what was going on, The clouds above them began to then twist and turn above their heads. That's when the dark clouds opened up, And a enormous blue glowing heart shaped moon appeared in the sky. It was so enormous than anyone could see it a mile away. Everyone was in both surprise and shock that they didn't even know what this shaped heart moon side is was working for. But Fafnir, Makoto, And Elma knew what it was, As well as it's alliance.

"What's that? A heart shaped blue moon or something?" Tohru asked Kobayashi. "Not sure, Tohru" Kobayashi responded back. Makoto adjusted his glasses as he looked in awe.

"That's not an ordinary blue heart!" Makoto corrected.

"Then What is it Then, Makoto?" Mari asked until Elma said what it was...

"It's...Kingdom hearts..." Elma muttered from her lips still in awe.

"KINGDOM HEARTS!" As in the actual kingdom hearts! You know! Like from the the game series?" Kobayashi, Takeo, And Jessica all questioned her. Elma simply nodded her head at them before turning her attention back at kingdom hearts. The armies, As well as Mathias and Corthal were just as in awe at this object in the sky.

"A...enormous blue moon, In the sky above the battlefield..." Mathias spoke in a whisper.

Corthal then held out his left hand to it as he then mockingly grasped it into his palm, A smile forming on his lips. "Whatever this is, It might be a gift from the gods to destroy these barbarians!" Corthal stated with joy.

The kings were in absolute surprise, Lord Duran made his way to the hilltop to see the bright object as well, He was just as in awe as everyone else.

"What sort of magic is this?" Duran asked himself, "Lord Duran! What is that?!" One of his soldiers asked him "Is...is this another gate?".

"I...I do not know..." Lord Duran spoke.

The SDF didn't know what to do as they were still in awe at this unidentifiable object, However, Everyone's awe quickly turned into surprise as something, Many things were beginning to fall from kingdom hearts. The first to fall were 17 random keyblades.

"Unidentifiable objects!" Hitoshi quickly yelled out as the SDF was about to fire until Fafnir then made a megaphone appear as he yelled into it. "Don't Fire!" He told them "That thing in the sky won't hurt us! It's on our side! Trust us! We don't have to worry about anything!".

"How can you be so sure, Fafnir?" One SDF soldier asked him. Fafnir then turned to kingdom hearts. "Because, We're missing a member!".

The 17 random keyblades then randomly landed on the open field, Some hitting some of the soldiers on horseback. The soldiers held their shields above them to block the unknown strange weapons, After that happened, Something else then came from kingdom heart: a human figure wearing all black. The figure was none other than Sean, Sean was falling the same way as Sora did in his dream in kingdom hearts 1. Everyone, Mostly the enemy soldiers couldn't make heads or tails on this.

"Is that...a human falling" Takeo asked as Akira looked through his binoculars. "Yes!" He said "A person wearing all black, Looks like robes. I can't make out any details in the face since it appears to be some sort of mask that the person is wearing" Akira detailed.

"That's Sean!" Elma shouted "Sean's back!".

Shino quickly called out to him in joy as she was happy that her brother had finally returned. "SEAN!" Shino was about to go and get him, But Fafnir stopped her from doing so.

"Hey! Fafnir!".

"Stop!" Fafnir ordered her "Let us see what he can do after his training. Makoto, Look at his back and see if his insignia had changed".

Makoto nodded as he then made a magic telescope come into his hand as he looked through it, Sean had made his way to the ground as his body then turned to let his feet touch the ground. Makoto then took this opportunity to look at his back.

"No keyblade wielder insignia anywhere, Fafnir. I only see the insignia of a keyblade master now" Makoto joyously spoke. Fafnir crossed his arms, As a tiny smile came on his lips. "Good" Fafnir said with satisfaction "Then this completes Sean's tutorial to becoming a keyblade master, He's on his own from here on out to pass on the knowledge that he knows". The SDF didn't understand what Fafnir was talking about but they went back to watching Sean.

Sean took one large sigh as he then looked at the surprised orcs, Goblins, And Soldiers. Sean had something in his right hand, A book, But to him it was extremely important. He dubbed it the keyblade order, A book written by him within a month that had the timeline, Documents, Notes, Magic, And everything else one could think of. He had made, Well tried to do this before, But that copy wasn't even fully finished and only had little information in it.

Sean made a promise to himself; That only keyblade masters can read the book of the keyblade order, Students would only be allowed to read it only if a master was present with them at all times. Sean also made the book indestructible as well, And treated it like the Ten Commandments; Clutching it ever so tightly.

"So we've crossed the gate have we?" Sean muttered to himself as he then looked up at kingdom hearts "I'll need your help with this one" Sean spoke to the glowing heart in the sky "Don't worry, I have no intention of abusing your power constantly. I'll only summon you and ask for your help if the situation desperately calls for it. I promise you that".

Then as if the glowing heart had heard him, Kingdom hearts then made something come out of it that was in the form of both light and dark as it then landed next to Sean's Open hand...

The X-blade.

Sean smirked under his helm as he then grabbed at the powerful weapon slowly as he then held it tightly in his grip, Corthal now wanted what the unknown person had within his grasp despite not knowing a single thing about it.

"Mathias!" Corthal expressed with excitement "Did you see that!? A weapon made of magic! And it came from that glowing object in the sky! I must have them both!" Corthal promised himself. Mathias just wrote down what he was seeing, Ignoring Corthal's lustful greed. Sean then uses his hyper speed and rushes at the enemy orcs and goblins and strikes them down with the X-blade in one swing. Before the enemy could react, Sean then pulls off a strike raid on them, Throwing the keyblade as it easily cuts through them all like butter as it then comes back to Sean's hand.

Sean then stabs the weapon into the ground as it then fades away back into kingdom hearts, As kingdom hearts then begins to disappear as the clouds then hide it away, The sky then turns back to what it originally was.

"Thanks, It was short, But that's all I needed from you, Kingdom Hearts" Sean responded happily as he then made his keyblade, The no name appear in his hand. However, Sean then decided to use one of his powerful created magic abilities on the enemies.

"Let's try time-crush!".

Sean then used his psychokinesis as he then made all of both king of Alguna and Mudwan, As well as Duke Ligu's men and vassal states all freeze within an instant. The soldiers could still speak, But not move an inch.

"Ah! W-what is this?!" Duke Ligu expressed with concern "M-my body! I can't move it!".

Sean only smiled under his helmet as he heard the concerns of the enemies, But he wasn't done just yet. He then used his psychokinesis as it then began to squeeze every single enemy with as much force as possible, Causing them to implode within an instant. Blood instantly came from their bodies as they were being crushed like grapes, The SDF almost let their jaws hit the ground. To them, This unknown figure just slaughtered the enemy for them without even touching them. Save for the first few.

Fafnir smiled a bit at how Sean had killed them, The others however...

"Fafnir I think you might have overdone it and made him around level 99 or more" Makoto expressed.

"Ditto" Elma agreed.

"That was incredible!" Kanna shouted with excitement, Making the SDF very concerned if she was able to do it too. The other soldiers were absolutely impressed...but extremely terrified of what they just witnessed from this unknown figure. Sean then teleported to the SDF base as he stood next to his friends.

"Sup guys, Sorry for being late. Had some things to do" Sean announced as he then took down off his helmet and shaker his hair. The nerds all glomped him with joy as Shino just walked over to them, Sean leaned his head up as he looked at her.

"S-Sean..." Shino worded out. Sean couldn't hear her voice, But he understood what she had silently worded out. "Hey, Sis. Sorry for-".

Smack!

Shino punched Sean in the face as he quickly glared at her "Shino!?", Sean was cut off as Shino then leaned down to hold him in a hug. "You jerk!" Shino muttered "You...you made me worry about you for a whole month!". Sean just stayed quiet as he then rubbed Shino's head gently embracing her. "I'm sorry" Sean responded to her "But don't worry, I'm staying".

Shino then pulled back smiling at him.

"Good! Because if you don't I'll drag your ass back to me!" She promised.

As the two siblings were embracing, Fafnir then tapped his shoulder. "We need to get started on our roles, Follow me" Fafnir told him as Sean got up and followed Fafnir and the others to their base of operations. Meanwhile, Lord Duran and the other kings had witnessed the ruthless slaughter by the unknown figure.

"That person just...vanished!" One of the Kings spoke.

"That couldn't have been some kind of magic?! Could it?" Another king asked "No kind of magic in Falmart could ever do something like this!".

Lord Duran was still silent, One person, A mage. Caused the death of over 10,000 units all alone. This was something that they were not prepared for. But they had no idea where this mage went, And now some of the kings were becoming paranoid.

"Y-you think that mage is still on the battlefield?".

"Forget the battlefield! What if that mage is already destroying towns? Maybe that mage is going after the imperial capital as we speak!".

As the kings were losing their minds, Duran then spoke up "We must still strike the enemy!" He said truthfully "Mage or not! The enemy must fall!". The other kings were worried about doing a second assault after what had just happened to the first offense, But they agreed to it.

"Forward!".

The remaining kings then launched a second wave, However the SDF were already prepared for it since Sean took care of the first wave. Just like when they first arrived, They were gunned down by tank fire, Rifles, Machine guns, Motors, The works. The second wave costed them over 40,000 dead. Mathias and Corthal then made this their move to head back to the imperial capital to inform Emperor Molt of the new threat.

-shuffle alliance meeting-

Sean, Makoto, Kobayashi, Jessica, Shino, Kanna, Tohru, Lucoa, Elma were all present in their chairs as Fafnir stood at the board. He had to discuss what each members role was while being in Falmart.

"Before we begin with our assignments, Let me be the first to say congratulations on becoming a keyblade master, Sean" Fafnir congratulated him. Sean smiled as he tapped on his desk. "Aww thanks, Man. It means a lot to me" Sean said happily.

"The way you murdered those lowly humans was incredible!" Tohru joyfully shouted "You must teach me!". "Oh no! Not you!" Kobayashi protested "You aren't learning THAT kind of magic, Tohru!". Tohru poured in disappointment as the other laughed at her before Fafnir regained order.

"Alright, All jokes aside, We need to talk about our side quests. Now! Everyone will be given a side quest, And they must complete it in any order that they chose. First, Guilds".

Fafnir then pointed to the three guilds that were drawn and written "Makoto and Elma, Your guild name will be known as the mystic blades! A team of people with skills in sword play and magic. Next, Kobayashi! Your guild is the Kobayashi maids: assassin maids that take pride in stealth, Infiltration, Spying and such. And lastly, Sean. Your guild is the keyblade knights: powerful keyblade wielders that shall pass on their knowledge to the next generation. I looked through that book you made, It's very well detailed. Good, You'll only be able to recruit units if you sense potential in them, Understand?". Fafnir finished.

Everyone understood their roles to the letter.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"Alright! Now that we have that out of the way, It's time to talk about romance! More specific, Relationship points" Fafnir announced. Everyone looked at one another until Tohru and Elma claimed Kobayashi and Makoto.

"Taken!" Tohru called out.

"Taken as well!" Elma called out.

"Hey! I'm not taken!" Kobayashi spoke out against Tohru as Tohru then forcefully snuggled up to her chest. "But you are taken! You have me, Miss Kobayashi! And I'll use my whole body to make you happy!" Tohru declared. Kobayashi just decided to not argue with the clingy dragon as Fafnir finished. "Well, I have heard of some love potions in a few video games If that helps anyone?" He suggested to them.

"NO!" Tohru and Elma declared as the final straw. Fafnir then sighed, "In order to make a guild, A harem is sometimes the best idea" Fafnir advised "Now, What kind of women are you into? Or men if you prefer? Are you into bizarre things like torture Lewds or spying on naked girls?" Fafnir asked so he could get as much information down.

"Who the fuck cares about a harem when I have a yandere on my ass!" Kobayashi proclaimed as Tohru was grinding against her sexually. Makoto then raised his hand.

"Yes, Makoto?".

"Well, I'm into the really cute girls for my guild" Makoto expressed happily as he was blushing "The most beautiful, Sexy, Perhaps maybe wears a tiny miniskirt-".

Smack!

Elma had borrowed Kobayashi's frying pan as Kobayashi had used it on Tohru to knock her out, Makoto leaned up with a new lump on his head, And a yandere smiling Elma. "You have any romantic relationship with any girl that's not me and I will. Rape. You. For. All. Eternity!" Elma promised Makoto as he just gulped hesitantly. "Y-yes hunny...!" Makoto stammered as Elma lovingly held him.

Fafnir then looked at Sean "Sean, I know that you have a fetish for elves. Could you elaborate on the matter?" Fafnir asked him. Sean then pondered at the question as Shino just looked at him in absolute jealousy. Fafnir then started writing:

"Type?".

"Normal and dark".

"Bust size?".

"Anything to a double d or more".

"How do you like your thick elves?".

"Big in the hips, Strong in the legs for cuddling. And yes that includes lewds. 100% must love to cuddle, And...well...".

"What is it?".

"I...heh, I like a little bit of Clingyness...".

Fafnir wrote this all down in his notes as he closed up his book "Alright and finished! That's it shuffles, This concludes our meeting. You shall be rewarded when you complete your objectives with loot crates. Who knows, It just might help you. Remember to be in pairs, Except you Sean, You work alone or with your apprentice" Fafnir ordered. Everyone then left as Shino was grinding her teeth in rage.

"I'm...way better than some damn elf...!" Shino claimed.

-kings camp-

The few remaining kings had retreated back to camp, The odds weren't in their favor at all. "We have less than half of the 100,000 men we set out with!" One of the kings made light of the situation "How could this have happened?".

"Where is the Imperial army? What are they doing?".

"No, Not even the imperial army could stand a chance against them".

"Should we retreat?".

"We cannot Leave now" Duran ordered "Not before I repay them with an arrow. Them or the mage in black robes" Duran promised as he glanced at the only thing that had remained of Duke Ligu...his helmet. "But Lord Duran! We hardly have enough might!" One of the kings explained to him, Duran knew this, But they had to try something, Anything to get back at the invaders. That's when Lord Duran hatched up a plan.

"Perhaps a night raid" he suggested.

"A night raid?" The other kings questioned.

"Yes, Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, We should be able to the other side of the hill and ambush the enemy" Duran explained to them. They knew that they were out of options, But this was their last shot.

"Very well, We'll go with your idea" the kings agreed.

-nightfall-

The kings and what little men they had were making sure to move lightly towards the enemy on the hill, They were making sure to be quiet and move with little noise as possible.

"Move quietly, Don't make too much noise" Duran said to his men. Suddenly, As they were all making their way to the hill, A few flares shined above them, Catching them off guard. The kings and soldiers were in surprise at this light.

"What brightness!" Duran expressed his shock. However, That's when it hit him...

They were spotted.

"No!".

Duran then rode his horse forward at the enemy camp. "All units, Attack! Knights, Run! Footmen, Run! Everyone follow me!" Duran ordered. His knights quickly followed him as did the remaining kings as they all charged at the camp. However as they were getting close, A hailstorm of bullets greeted them once more. Killing them, Duran kept moving forward.

"We'll make it! Follow me!" Duran ordered as he made his way to a barricade of barb wire as his horse ran straight into it, Dying and launching Duran into the open field. "Lord Duran! We're coming! Shields in front!" The Soldiers yelled out as they pushed through the bare wire. They surrounded each other and got Lord Duran to his feet, Duran knew what they were doing was absolutely suicide.

"Run! Run now!" Duran ordered his men. But it was too late, As they were all gunned down by the SDF's bullets and mortars. Duran could only watch as his men were slaughtered by the enemy, Duran glanced down as he then picked up a longbow and a single arrow and fired it at the them.

"Bastereds!" Duran expressed in his defeat as he then just looked at the ground, "How...? How did this happen?" Duran questioned as he then began to laugh hysterically before being hit with a mortar shell, Losing his left forearm and leg. That's when Sean instantly woke up from his sleep as he looked out the window, He then glanced at his hand as he looked at it.

"I...I just felt a strong surge of potential from someone..." he said to himself. "Hmmm, It's probably just my powers playing tricks on me...".

-morning-

The sun was creeping from behind the mountain, Thousands upon thousands of vultures had gathered to the battlefield to collect their food. The area was covered in mass piles of bodies. The humans of the SDF walked out onto the field, The team stopped as they looked at the carnage they had left.

"Fuck..." Shino muttered.

"I hear that we killed 60,000 of them" Takeo informed them.

"60,000 of them...damn I actually almost feel bad..." Jessica admitted as she picked up an enemy soldiers helmet. Jessica then began to ponder "But...why...? Why send so many to die?".

"Strength in numbers I guess" Akira spoke up. Mari looked over at Jessica, Jessica was upset about this situation. Something felt off and it was eating at her.

"Jessica..." Mari asked "Are...you okay?". Jessica just looked over at Mari as she shook her head at her, "No...I want to figure out who would be this heartless to send out this many soldiers knowing full well that they'll be killed" she told her as she held the enemy soldier helmet close to her.

-meanwhile at the empire-

Corthal and Mathias had made their way back to the capital at midnight, They were now in Emperor Molt's private chambers. A place where he could speak with his family in peace or with his good friend and right hand man Marcus. Marcus was present with them as Corthal and Mathias told him about the enemy.

"Hmmm, So the enemy has Iron Pegasus's after all" Molt responded as he read the report by Mathias, Mathias was also known as an excellent artist, And hoped to expand his career with his art once the war was over. He had drawings next to his detailed reports so that Molt could see what each report mentioned.

"Yes, My lord!" Mathias expressed "However...I think that you'll find the next page...highly disturbing" Mathias warned. Molt looked over at Marcus as Molt then turned the page, He was the extremely small detailed report as follows:

~in the blink of moment...the clouds that were above the other kingdoms were quickly turned. Black and swirling they were, Then they parted. And an odd shaped appeared before my eyes! This strange shape then rained down strange odd looking swords, Swords that I've never seen before. Then, It Rainer down a man, Dressed in all black robes, Even his face was covered. Then the blue light in the sky conjured up a powerful strange weapon, And the strange robed man then struck down the neighboring armies. Then...it vanished, And the blue oddly shaped light then hide into the clouds and disappeared. Then this...mage...used some sort of magic to summon an ancient looking and strangely odd sword. But he then used the most powerful of magic! And killed over 10,000 units without even laying a single finger on them! Then in an instant, The mage in black robes vanished...~

Molt didn't show any emotion as he then turned the page, He was then greeted by a drawing of Kingdom hearts, Then the keyblades falling, Then the mage, And lastly, The mage's Power and disappearance. Molt then started to laugh, Surprising Mathias and Corthal, As well as peaking Marcus's interest.

"M-my Lord...?" Mathias stammered.

"Heh! Heh! Ha! Ha! My, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages. This report has officially made my day" Molt then handed the book over to Marcus for him to read "Mathias, You should take up storytelling, A report like that would make you rich!" Molt admitted.

Mathias was stunned, Did Molt really not believe him in his report? Mathias had to know "S-sire!" Mathias explained "That's all true! I swear to you on all the 12 gods that we saw this with our very eyes! Your grace I'm telling you the truth!".

Molt then countered his argument.

"Mathias, Please..." Molt stated "The first part of your report is already ridiculous enough! And now you're telling me, That a single mage in all black robes killed over 10,000 soldiers without even raising a sword or staff? Absolutely impossible! And not only that, But that a so called blue light shining in the sky, And a mage appears from it. And this so called light from the sky summons a weapon from the very heavens? I expected an ACTUAL report, Not some story!" Molt finished.

Mathias sighed as Marcus handed him his book back, "I must admit, Mathias. The last part of your report is very well done, You have a very good imagination" Marcus credited him. Mathias was infuriated by this mocking.

"But I'm telling you that it's all true!" Mathias countered back.

"Father! Marcus! Mathias is right. This is all true, I saw it for myself" Corthal defended Mathias. Now Molt was enjoying this morning show.

"Oh?" Molt expressed sarcastically "And tell me, Son. Did this blue light in the sky grant you the dragon blood that you so desperately want?" Molt mocked his son. Corthal then just looked away from his fathers mocking gaze.

"N-no..." Corthal muttered as he then looked back at his father "But we swear! This was-". Molt quickly interrupted him, "Enough! Since the two of you think that this war is nothing more than a game to you, Why don't you prove to me that this strange blue light in the sky is real, As well as this mage in black robes as well. Only then shall I believe your story".

The boys just looked at each other and agreed, Since Molt wouldn't believe them, They would prove it. "Very well, Sire!" The young boys said in unison. Molt nodded at them as he looked over at Marcus, "Good, Now then Marcus. I take you have actual news to give me?" Molt mockingly asked him.

"Of course" Marcus spoke as he gave the report that was informed to him "We expect over 100,000 casualties in total among the nations, The defeated armies have been left without leadership and are either returning home or becoming bandits" Marcus reported.

Molt happily sighed at this news "All according to plan" Molt truthfully admitted "Our neighbors can no longer threaten the empire. Burn every village and town from Alnus Hill to the capital city, Poison their wells and take their food and livestock. Enslave any villagers that you find, That will stop any army and leave the enemy vulnerable" Molt ordered.

The two young men knew this tactic well; scorched earth. They both were at least happy that their neighbors were taken care of at least, "scorched earth tactics, I see..." Marcus expressed with concern "However I worry about defectors and the loss of tax revenue".

"Defectors?" Corthal and Mathias questioned.

"Yes, There are motions to have your father recalled within the senate, Beginning with Duke Casel" Marcus stated. While Corthal expressed his anger at this, Molt just laughed again.

"Heh heh, This is a good opportunity to take care of the entire senate in one swoop" Molt expressed happily "Let us order the council to investigate".

"Your majesty!".

Suddenly the doors to his private chambers opened as Pina came into the room, Corthal was happy to see his sister, As he walked over to her.

"Pina, What are you doing her? Dear sister?" Corthal asked her. Pina looked at her brother as she then explained why:

"Why am I Here? It's about the situation at Alnus Hill, Of course".

Marcus and Mathias both looked at her, Corthal then waved his hand at her. "Oh that, What about it?".

"I have heard that an allied army has faced miserable defeat, And that the empire's holy ground, Alnus Hill, Is occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at a time like this?" Pina questioned her father.

Corthal sighed at her "Pina, We will use this opportunity to get the hill back. Mathias and I-".

"What complacency! That will not help us in the enemy invasion!" Pina countered "Also, Theirs not only that, But something else!" Pina added getting everyone's attention. "I am now hearing rumors by our allied nations, Of a strange shaped bright blue light in the sky that had appeared and summoned a powerful mage in all black! As it killed over 10,000 units! Such a rumor is completely preposterous!".

Mathias and Corthal then looked over at each other then at Molt Who looked like he was slightly starting to believe what the boys reported by just a bit, But he was still unconvinced. "You are right, Pina. However we are far too ignorant regarding the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill. Perhaps using Mathias's notes could help you and your order with what they had seen so far" Molt told her.

Corthal quickly understood what Molt was doing, He was giving Pina hope that her order would be of use, Pinta expressed her shock with her fathers request.

"Me? And my order?" Pinta asked to make sure that her father said what he had said.

"Of course, My daughter. If your order is more than just your "plaything" Of course" Molt truthfully told her. This little jab made Pina upset, But she felt with it. "I understand, Father" Pina said.

"Very well then" Molt then looked at his children "Corthal, You and Mathias shall find this so called strange blue light in the sky. As well as this mage. And Pina, Your order shall investigate the enemies position and find anything else about them".

"Sire!" They Both said as they took their leave, Molt then thought about the report that Mathias wrote as he smiled.

A/n: done! Oh god this was much longer than I thought. Comments are welcomed. I'm going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 nerds on a road trip

A/n: finally we're getting into the good part of the story! Let's have some fun! All comments are welcomed.

Corthal, Mathias, And Pina were making their way to their horses and units. Pina was reading through Mathias current notes that he took of what transpired at Alnus Hill, She was surprised at how he wrote it, And even more surprised at the images that he drew. But like Molt, Pina found the whole thing ridiculous.

"You idiot, I cannot believe that you even showed this to my father. This is more of a story for children than anything else!" Pina truthfully admitted. Mathias simply took his book back "Say what you want, Princess. But! We know what we saw, Didn't we, Corthal?" Mathias asked his friend. Corthal just placed his hand on his chin "Indeed..." Corthal muttered "We shall find this mage, Torture him, Obtain information on blue magical object, Claim it, Then kill him!" Corthal made clear "With this, The empire will become stronger than ever! And I'll have a powerful new sword in my collection!".

Pina just glanced at her brother, Was gaining a new trophy all that mattered to him at the moment? The empire was in danger of being on the brink of collapse because of losing 60% of their military might, And all he cared about was his so called rumor that might not be even true. But Pina knew that Corthal was like most pro-war senators. He, Like Zorzal, Always believed that the empire was unstoppable and could never be unopposed. She felt that way too, But she also had her inner doubts at times.

The three then made their way to the imperial halls as they went to a table that Pina's two members of her order of rose knights: Grey and Norma were sitting at.

"Grey! Norma! We have a job to do by my father" Pina told them as the two men broke from their conversation, "Ah, Princess" Grey happily greeted her "And prince, It's very good to see the both of you. You said that we have a job by his majesty?".

Pina nodded at them "I do" she explained "My father wants us to investigate the enemy at Alnus Hill".

"The enemies from the other world?" Norma asked her to make sure.

"Yes, Them! The very same enemies that our allied nations have been talking about". Grey then pondered about the other thing that the allied nations spoke about. "And princess...what about the so called-".

"Don't believe such things, Grey!" Pina interrupted him "Mathias has a report on that matter if you're interested in reading it". Grey then looked over at him, "Oh? You have information on the rumor?" Norma and Grey asked Mathias in unison. Mathias then handed Grey his book. "It's not a rumor!" Mathias defended himself "Corthal and I saw I saw it with our own eyes!".

The men then looked over at Corthal who only nodded at them, Giving them his way of agreeing with Mathias. Grey then looked over the report, Norma leaned over to read it as well. Grey read the report and was horrified by the amount of detail, But Norma was like the rest and didn't believe it.

"This is fake!" Norma told Mathias and Corthal.

"You know! I'm starting to lose my patience for every-time that I keep hearing that from people!" Mathias expressed angrily. Grey then handed Mathias back his book "Well, I am on the opposite end, I believe you Mathias" Grey proudly told him. This surprised everyone.

"Really? Oh thank you! At least someone believes me" Mathias expressed happily.

"You aren't the one to lie or make up things in your reports, My boy. That I know about you" Grey told him with a smile on his face.

"Grey! You can't honestly believe something like this!? Can you?" Pina expressed "No mage is capable of that kind of power! It's unheard of!".

"Princess, You know and I both know how dangerous a mage can be when an elf is with them right?" Grey asked her "They make for a terrible combination...".

"I-i know that, Grey! It's just that..." Pina glanced at the ground "I refuse to believe that one, One mage alone could kill over 10,000 units in one spell...that's all".

Norma then asked her a question.

"And as for this so called blue shaped light in the sky that produced this mage in black robes? As well as this powerful strange weapon?".

Pina then buffer as she crossed her arms "Now that is something that I absolutely cannot believe with all my heart!" Pina stated "That absolutely didn't happen, Mathias! And you and my brother can choose to believe it or not! Because I won't! Nor will the rest of the empire!".

"Fine with me, Princess" Mathias spoke "Corthal, Let us go and find this mage".

"Excellent" Corthal smiled with that feeling of bloodlust and overwhelming joy in his eyes, However before they could leave Pina reminded Mathias of something. "Wait!" Pina called out to him "Aren't you going to give Shandy your regards before you head off on your own investigation?". Mathias just looked at her before showing a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh...I almost forgot, Thank you for reminding me, Princess" Mathias thanked her before he went to her home. Corthal then decided to leave as well "I'm getting my horse, Be safe on your mission, All of you" Corthal told them as he took his leave. Pina and him hugged before he set off, Leaving her with her comrades.

"Come, We shall get Hamilton for this investigation" Pina told them as they headed over to Hamilton's Home.

-meanwhile with the SDF-

The base of the SDF was fully complete, The base was huge and wide like a large star with a few large outer walls. It was thanks to the dragons and the nerds that they were able to finish in such quick succession. The team was having another meeting.

"Okay then, Shuffles. Back to our lesson on building a relationship" Fafnir told them while writing on the blackboard "Now then, I have some love potions if you want to go with that. However since I know that Kobayashi and Makoto are taken, I'll ask Sean. Sean, How would you give your love interest your sign of affection? Although I already know the answer to this" Fafnir asked him. Sean had his mask on the side of the table and his hood down whenever a meeting was held, Shino always sat next to him, And like last time, Was fuming at this conversation.

"Well..." Sean spoke to give his answer "I would give my love interest a paopu fruit shaped metal necklace first, It will at first look dim and faded, But as our relationship grows, It will then start to shine brighter in color, To the point that once our relationship is at full maximum. The necklace will then glow" Sean answered.

Fafnir nodded as he wrote this down on the whiteboard in full detail. As he was writing, Makoto and Lucoa leaned over to Sean. "That's not a bad idea, Sean" Makoto told him.

"I know! Oh it sounds so romantic! Maybe you and Elma should try something like that, Makoto" Lucoa suggested. Makoto then blushed as he looked over at Elma who was also blushing. "We...sort of did that" Elma admitted to the class. This made Fafnir stop writing.

"You have?" He asked "What's your way?".

That's when Elma made a golden chocobo feather appear in her hands. "With this, It's a custom made Chocobo feather glow earring" Elma told them.

"Indeed!" Makoto expressed with joy "This glowing earring will change colors like a mood ring! Golden glow is it's standard form. If it glows red, It means that it will become stage 1 in the relationship bar! Then green for stage 2, And then blue for stage 3. If it goes to the final color; black glow. Then the relationship between someone is maxed out. And they can be asked for their hand in marriage! Once a marriage happens, Then the black glow from the earring becomes permanently platinum. Symboling the married pair" Makoto explained in great detail.

"Wow, That's way better than mine, Nice work you two" Sean truthfully told them. "Thanks" Elma and Makoto both said in unison until Jessica opened the door to the room. "Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt class, But I have good news!" Jessica expressed. This now perked everyone's ears, Kanna came over to her.

"What is it Mom?" Kanna asked her as Jessica leaned down. "Well, I have just been given the order to investigate the people here" Jessica explained to her friends "We have to form a friendly relationship with the people, As well as understand any religions, Politics too".

Kanna then began to smile more "Are we going?".

"Yes! I'm getting a few people to come with us, Three vehicles, And some units too. You guys are part of my unit since I know all of you, Which means...".

Tohru then shouted at the top of her lungs.

"ROAD TRIP!".

Everyone then got from their seats and quickly ran out the door with Jessica in tow, Jessica just rolled with it as they headed outside.

-outside-

The group of nerds were present as well as Soichiro, Akira, Mari, Takeo, Wataru, And Hitoshi. Jessica had been given command of recon team three by Hazama. He wanted Jessica to have a small recon team because she would have her friends as a part of said team as extra support. She wouldn't need any back-up since she basically; As Hazama put it to her had "Walking talking nuclear weapons".

Recon three, Now dubbed by the group of nerds "Team high-wind" had as follows:

1 komatsu LAV with a rotational armored gun on the roof that could be removed.

1 Mitsubishi type 73 light truck.

1 military version Toyota high mobility vehicle with a cloth roof covering.

As for weapons, Jessica said to Hazama that she would give them any weapon that they wanted to use thanks to the dragons magic, Hazama agreed to this request.

"Third recon! Reporting in!" Soichiro called out.

"Wooo! Holy shit! What's up fuckers!" Jessica expressed with excitement as she was holding Kanna in her right arm, The others sighed, They were going to be in good hands with Jessica as their squad commander.

"Hey, Jessica! Oh! Guys! What's up!" Takeo said with joy to see his friends again. "Takeo!" Sean, Makoto, Elma, And Fafnir all spoke up as they made their way to him.

"Been awhile huh?" Takeo asked them.

"Indeed" Fafnir muttered "We've all been training, And now we're at a high enough level to face against any opponent that comes across our part members" he expressed in detail. Takeo smiled, "Thank goodness, Oh, Something was bothering me today when we got filled into third recon" Takeo told them as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kobayashi asked them until Mari told her.

"Our weapons" Mari explained.

"We were told to hand over our weapons because we would be getting any gun that we required, Is that true, Lieutenant?" Akira asked. Jessica just smiled at them.

"Correct!" Jessica told them "Any gun you want! We got it! So, What would-".

"Something modern" They all said in unison, Even Shino asked for something as well. Jessica agreed as she then looked at Kanna. "Sweetie, You remember the weapons catalog that I showed you on my phone?" Jessica asked her, Kanna nodded.

"Yes, It was an app that had a bunch of information on all types of rifles and weapons called an igun pro app" Kanna explained "How does a L86 rifle, RPG-7 with stronger rockets, And model 460 XVR revolver, XM25 grenade launcher sound?" Kanna suggest.

The team just looked at Kanna in shock, She was seriously giving them the good stuff. Everyone looked at one another.

"Wow...that's-".

Kanna then interrupted them with a final bonus.

"I'll throw in unlimited ammunition" Kanna added.

"Deal!" They quickly answered.

Kanna then held out her hand as she made all of the weapons that she promised them appear in their possessions, Each person now had the weapons that she promised them, Minus the one RPG-7. The humans examined their new weapons.

"Wow, So detailed!" Wataru expressed.

Mari was looking over the revolver "Jessica, Shame on you" Mari jokingly said to her as she spun the revolver on her index finger "Letting your daughter get herself into learning things like this".

Jessica just cuddled Kanna lovingly, Kanna held her mother and gave her just the same amount of love. "Ohhh! She's my destructive bundle of joy! My sweet Kanna!" Jessica expressed lovingly. Kanna smiled as some love hearts appeared above her head.

"So are we ready now?" Kobayashi asked Jessica. Jessica looked at her as she gave the approval "Yup! Let's go team!". Everyone then got into their vehicles and quickly headed off to find a local village. Jessica's friends were in the second and third vehicle, While Kanna, Kobayashi, And Tohru were in the first vehicle. They drove down the highway as they passed by a monument, "Nice! A Stonehenge in this world that's similar to ours, We should get a picture of it once we finish" Kobayashi said to Jessica. "Noted Kobayashi" Jessica responded back.

"This is gonna be fun!" Tohru expressed as she held onto Kobayashi.

-coda village-

The group had been driving for about 1 hour, That's when Kobayashi spotted a village. "Village ahead" she said. "Good, Let's hope these language books come in handy" Jessica said until Lucoa thought of an idea. "Say, If you're having trouble getting information, I could make some ear piece for the team for you guys to help you understand the language barrier?" Lucoa suggested.

Soichiro kept the radio on so that way the other vehicles could hear any conversation going on, "Nah, We appreciate it, Lucoa" Soichiro told her "But that would prove a problem for any resistances that would want to live in our world".

"You think the humans here would want to live in the other world?" Elma asked over the radio.

"If the war with the empire ends and we work out a peace treaty then perhaps we can suggest the idea, I'm sure that some would like our world" Makoto added. Fafnir then placed his katana on his back. "Shuffles, Fall out!" He ordered as the vehicles reached the village. Everyone then got out of the armored cars, As they then looked at the entrance to the village.

Jessica and Fafnir then gave their orders to their respective teams:

"Okay!" Jessica spoke up loudly "Our job is to make peaceful relationships with the villagers! We need to understand their language and learn about the world".

"Ma'am!".

"Shuffles! The same applies to you as well, Since we chaos dragons came from this world. Some parts aren't necessary, We can understand the language well, As can our human memebers! Gain information to increase moral and reputation points!".

"Sir!".

As they were speaking, This got the attention of the villagers. The village elder came out of his home, As well as a few people. Some of the people were frightened by these strangers. "Mommy!" A Little girl looked up to her mother "Who are those strangely dressed people?". The little girls mother held her close to her side as she was just as afraid. "I don't know dear, But...they don't look like Imperials or from any other nations" the girls mother said.

The group of nerds heard them thanks to the dragons keen hearing, And the nerds keen hearing thanks to the dragons blood. They turned around to see a group of a few villagers had gathered outside. The villagers were both curious and frightened by these people as their village elder carefully walked over to them.

"Umm, H-hello..." he told them "Umm, If you'll pardon me for being rude for a bit, But...who are all of you?".

Fafnir then tapped on Jessica's shoulder getting her attention, She turned around to see what appeared to be the leader of this village. "Hello..." Jessica stammered out of her voice, Hoping that the language book she had quickly looked over helped "We...come from...magic gate on hill..." she spoke in their language. Thankfully the villagers and their elder understood her well.

"The gate from Alnus Hill?".

"Then these people are from another world!".

As the villagers were conversing with one another about them, The village elder spoke again.

"You seem to be having difficulty speaking it seems" he asked them.

"They're learning, But we were born from here" Tohru spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I'm Tohru, And these are Mr. Fafnir, Lucoa, Kanna, And Elma. We're chaos draconians" Tohru told them, The villagers began to act hesitant.

"A chaos draconian! Five of them!".

"They'll kill us all!".

"Oh by the gods, Why have you come here?!".

Fafnir then snapped his fingers at them "We're not going to hurt anyone" Fafnir told them calmly "We're not like any type of flying drake or any wild dragon. We just need information that needs to be given to our human friends here from the other world". Fafnir then pointed at the SDF, After Fafnir had told them that they were good chaos dragons, Everyone was at ease.

"Thank goodness" the village elder sighed "It's rare nowadays to see any dragons that aren't trying to hurt anyone or ones that leave their home, But it's extremely rare for Chaos dragons to be out and about. And with humans no less" he expressed "I thought that all chaos dragons harbored extreme hatred for all humans that weren't dragons" the elder said truthfully.

"We used to" Kanna spoke out "But after going to the other world we learned to like humans and coexist with them". The villagers were surprised, Chaos draconians coexisted with humans in another world. This was a rare thing to hear indeed. Lucoa then asked them for some information.

"We honestly don't mean to be of trouble" She expressed with gratitude "But, Could you give our other worldly friends any information about Falmart? Please" Lucoa asked the elder nicely. Some of the village males took a quick liking to Lucoa, Mostly due to her huge breasts, Some village females took note of this and were very jealous of her. The village elder compiled with some information to give them.

"Oh, Of course!" He happily agreed "-ahem- if your trying to find any other information about this area, Then should visit the forest that's down from this town, Take a right when you see a stream". Jessica spoke again in their language as best as she could.

"Where...does...forest...have?" She asked them.

"The forest has a village of elves that could help you with any extra information of this area, They're good people. Hmm...If only their Saint were here to see this discovery. Saint William be praised" the elder muttered that last part, But the nerds and dragons heard him. They would ask about who this saint William was latter, However Sean's ears had perked up at the word of Elves.

"Excuse me, Sir. But did you say that elves lived close from here?" He questioned as his friends instantly looked at him.

'Oh crap!' The nerds all thought.

"Yes I did, As I just said. There very good people, Perhaps they'll be better with providing more information than us" the elder spoke. Sean nodded at him as he then pulled up his hood to cover his face. "Thank you sir" Sean spoke kindly before looking at everyone "Get in the car! We're going to elf Disneyland!".

Everyone just had a large sigh and sweat drop as they all headed back to their vehicles. "We'll come back if we need anything else, Sir. Thank you very much" Kobayashi told them as they then left. The village elder nodded at them with a smile as they headed off to the forest.

-down the road-

Everyone was heading to the forest to get any extra information from the elves, Sean was in his car seat joyfully rocking back and forth with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was finally going to see some elves. The others looked at him, They did find it funny how he was acting.

"Sean, Why are you smiling so much?" Kanna asked him "Is it because you're going to find your relationship partner?". Sean blushed at Kanna's question.

"A bit yeah" he admitted "But this would be great to see how they function, Don't you think?". Fafnir was writing down notes for his guild "That, And you need to build relationship points as well as reputation points. Remember?" Fafnir reminded him. Sean rolled his eyes at him.

"I got it, I got it".

As they were going on, Lucoa and Shino were together, Shino was just staring at her breasts before looking up at Sean. Lucoa rubbed her head.

"Something wrong, Shino?" Lucoa asked her.

"It's not fair" Shino whispered "Why does he like elves? What do they have that a human girl doesn't?". Lucoa instantly answered "Thick...hips" she teased, Causing the young girl to blush. "W-we have that too! So-".

"They also have magic" Lucoa added.

"S-so?" Shino countered.

"Which means-".

"Okay, So They're better than a human girl..." Shino muttered. As that was going on, The others were also working out ideas, "Hey Fafnir?" Makoto asked him.

"Yes?" Fafnir responded.

"You think we can train these people into strong guild members?" He pondered. Fafnir just looked at Makoto until he went back to his notes "Perhaps...But only if they're willing to learn" he admitted. The other SDF members now were interested in this conversation. "Think I could join one day, Fafnir?" Takeo asked him.

"Perhaps once this is over you might be able to" Fafnir responded.

"You guys seem to take your role playing very seriously huh?" Hitoshi asked him.

"It's very serious work, Especially now since we're all at war with the empire" Kobayashi told Hitoshi as she looked at her hands as she then pulled out her guns to see them "I know that we'll have these people defending themselves in no time, Who knows, We might get famous if our reputation reaches maximum capacity". The others agreed "Correct, But for now let's start slow" Lucoa told them.

-sunset-

The drive was much longer than they thought, The three vehicles just kept going as the nerds, Minus Fafnir were asleep. Jessica was gently cradling Kanna as the child dragon cling to her mother as she slept peacefully. Jessica kindly hummed to her as she held her closely.

"Ahh...mmm, Mommy..." Kanna muttered in her sleep. Jessica smiled at Kanna as Akira and Mari looked over at her, They found the two absolutely adorable. "You really Love Kanna, Don't you, Jessica?" Akira asked her.

Jessica opened one of her eyes.

"Kanna is my little pride and joy" Jessica said happily "And Although she's not mine by birth, I love her all the same". The two soldiers were happy to hear than until Takeo called to them.

"Hey everyone! We got smoke!".

Everyone then woke up when Takeo made the announcement, The vehicles stopped on a hill as everyone then got out to see the mass amount of flames. The groups was in awe of this. "What the hell? A freak of nature?" Takeo pondered out loud.

Soichiro was looking through his binoculars until he found the source of the fire "More like big monster movie" he told them. The others looked at him as they all then looked through their binoculars, Only then to see a massive red dragon rise up as it was blowing fire from it's mouth.

"A dragon!" Makoto, Kobayashi, Sean, Jessica, And Shino expressed in surprise.

"A fire dragon...actually" Kanna told them as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not much of a threat against a chaos dragon" Tohru told them in a matter of fact way "They only have their size to show for it, But against a chaos dragon it would be absolutely suicide for them" she explained. "I see..." Kobayashi worded out "Come to think of it, The village elder did say that elves...oh shit!".

Everyone then remembered that, Sean quickly panicked as he then summoned his keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Bastered! I'LL KILL'EM!". Kobayashi then placed her hand on his shoulders, "Sean, Clam down" she told him "There May be survivors. Have faith, Don't freak out and rush in there to get killed".

Sean's hands were shaking in anger, But he calmed down, Kobayashi had a point. He made his weapons vanish as he looked back at the dragon to see it then fly off.

"You're right, Kobayashi..." Sean expressed in his bitter tone.

"Everyone, Move out! Nerds! Make it rain!" Jessica ordered.

"Ma'am!".

The Elma, Makoto, And Kobayashi, And Sean then all summoned a mass amount of water over the forest as it quickly took the fire down, They all headed down to the remains.

-burned forest-

The group were walking on the still hot land, They just made it rain, But it was taking it's time cooling down. Everyone saw some burned bodies, Figuring out already that they were elves. "Damn..." Jessica muttered as she turned to her team "Scatter! Find any survivors!".

"Ma'am!".

"The same goes to you guys!".

"Got it!"

The SDF all then ran around, While the shuffle alliance teleported around the forest, Jessica looked around as well, It was going to be a busy night.

-10 To 27 minuets latter-

The group were around the well of the forest village, They had some reports, But nothing of interest.

"Lieutenant, We've only found 32 building-like structures in this area" Akira told her "And 27 corpses...".

Jessica wasn't happy to hear that, Neither was Sean.

"Son of a bitch..." Jessica and Sean spat out, Jessica then sighed "Well...let's head back to the village and inform them about this in the morning" she told them as she then picked up the bucket that was next to the well "We should refill our water canteens just in ca-".

*clunk*

"Hm?!".

The others heard the clunk as well as Jessica and Tohru then Fafnir looked in the well. "What was that?" Tohru asked as Jessica shined her flashlight into the well.

"Not sure...but, Hey! We got a survivor!" Jessica announced to the team, This perked up Sean's ears. Sean ran over to the well to see. "We do!?" He asked her.

"Yeah! And by the looks of it, Female too!".

"I'VE GOT HER!" Sean declared as he instantly teleported into the well to get the female elf, His feet leaned in the low water as he gently picked up the young elf girl, Sean couldn't help but smile under his helmet. 'She's beautiful...' Sean thought as he then teleported out of the well.

A/n: done, Comment. I have to get ready for work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 payback part 1

A/n: okay, Fire dragon fight and fight with the hunter knights. Also, I'm adding in three new characters for this story; All from the dragon maid series. Looks like we'll be getting two new members for the shuffle alliance. Enjoy! And all comments are welcomed.

Sean had placed the elf in the back of Toyota car, Sean was asked to wait outside until Mari, Shino, And Lucoa were finished taking care of her.

"Ahhh! It's an elf! And a blonde no less!" Takeo expressed joyfully.

Sean held out his left arm as he summoned his way to the dawn keyblade, Sakura blossoms coming out as well whenever he summoned his keyblades. He aimed his sword at Takeo, "Mine..." Sean threatened with a smile on his face. Takeo just waved his hands at him.

"Hehe, Just messing with you man! I won't steal your waifu from you. Besides, I'm a cat-girl lover" Takeo stated. Sean smirked as he made his keyblade vanish, As he then summoned the charm that he would use for his relationship bond. Mari then poked her head out of the vehicle.

"Her vital signs are normal, She's alright since she was out of real danger" Mari told them. Sean sighed in relief. "Thank goodness...so...can I-".

Lucoa and Shino then popped their heads out.

"NO YOU CAN'T SEE HER! SHE'S WRAPPED IN A CLOTH AND NAKED YOU PERVERT!" Shino yelled.

"Just calm down, Sean" Lucoa told him "I know that you're worried about her, But she just needs some rest for now. Okay?" Lucoa then patted Sean on the head a bit before gently moving her hand on his cheek and pulling it back rather slowly, Sean was a bit taken back by this, As well as Shino. Sean quickly turned around, Hiding his blush.

"F-fine...you're...right, Lucoa.." Sean responded as he walked away. Shino then looked at Lucoa.

"Lucoa! What was that all about?" Shino asked her. Lucoa just kept her smile up, "What?" Lucoa questioned her "Don't you remember what Fafnir said about building a relationship? In order to make a guild, A harem is sometimes required" Lucoa reminded her.

"Wait...are...YOU LIKE MY BROTHER TOO!?" Shino figured out as Lucoa covered her ears. "Ouch..." Lucoa muttered before speaking "But...well, Kinda. I mean he's charming, His personality is sweet, And...well...".

"Does that mean...that you'll...take him from me?" Shino muttered in both anger and sadness. Lucoa then wrapped her arms around her and held her in a hug. "Absolutely not! He's your brother and the bond between you two is sacred and strong. I wouldn't take that from you ever! However Shino...a word of advice" Lucoa then leaned into her ear "You know that these guilds, And I'm mentioning the harem part, Includes sex with ALL female members of the leader is male, Vise versa for females. Correct?".

Shino was now absolutely beat red, Not only would Sean have to romantically love her, But the elf, Lucoa, And any other female that joined. Shino would have to share...

"Fuck..." Shino placed her head onto the cars floor as she kept saying "Fuck" over and over again. Lucoa lightly giggled at her as she looked out from the cloth at her friends. Jessica had Kanna on her shoulders as she looked at the burnt remains of the forest before speaking.

"Let's Head back to the village, There's nothing left here. And we have to inform the elder" Jessica told them.

"Yes! Ma'am!".

Everyone then got into their vehicles as they headed off back to the village, As they were going, An imperial hunter knight scout was watching them from a hilltop. He took down his telescope as he then rode his horse back to the empire.

-empire, Corthal's bed chambers-

Corthal and Mathias didn't have much luck in finding the mage or the blue light in the sky. They had been out for over 3 hours before heading back to the capital. Mathias went to see his fiancé, Shandy. While Corthal was in his bedroom with his slave, Noriko.

Corthal May have treated his servants with love and respect, But his slaves were another story. He would beat them, Torture them, And even rape them. He had an order on what each person did:

Males were used for experimental methods for Corthal to use his magic on as test dummies. Some were even kept alive for the tests.

Females were to be used as both his and his soldiers and friends personal comfort. He allowed his friends and soldiers to even marry them, Or do whatever they pleased with them.

Children were of no value to him, So he would throw them into the red light district to let them fend for themselves.

However if his slaves were humanoids, They would receive the worst kinds of punishment imaginable. However, Corthal was happy that he had broken their hearts and their sprits. After Williams arrest, Corthal had made an announcement that he had "killed" William. This was to install fear into all humanoids, Who would dare try to fight back against him or the empire. William was the humanoids symbol of hope, And if they had ever found out that he was alive, Then the whole nation of Falmart's humanoids would could knocking at the empires door in raging fury.

Corthal was in the heat of the moment with Noriko, He held her left breast as he raped her, As his other hand was feeling all over her body. Corthal found her to be his favorite slave to enjoy, As well as the beautiful Japanese woman that he claimed. Corthal had even let Noriko be passed around to all of his friends on the first day, And he even let his soldiers join in on the fun that day as well as they had gang-raped her endlessly.

Noriko had many scars all over her body, As many other scratches and a few red rings on her neck from behind chocked at times. But she still stayed sane for those past 3 months, Corthal then finished as he then pulled out of her and ejaculated onto her back. The prince then painted as he then pushed Noriko to the cold floor.

"Not bad" Corthal told her coldly "You're getting better at this, But...".

Corthal then got out of his bed as he then held Noriko by her hair as he looked into her eyes, He didn't see any signs of her breaking. "You still haven't broke yet!". Just then the doors to his chambers came open.

"My prince!".

"Hm? What is it?".

"I spotted some strange looking people that were leaving the forest, They were in strange looking wagons made of iron. And they were heading back to coda village!".

Corthal smirked, This might have been the enemy from the other world, He released Noriko as he walked over to his soldier "Good work!" Corthal congratulated him "Bring me my horse, And I'll get my armor! At last we'll have these invaders!".

The hunter soldier nodded as he ran out of the room as Corthal then turned to Noriko with a smile as she glared at him. "I hope you're ready for me once I return" he told her as he then left to his study. Noriko leaned up as she took a deep breath.

"The sooner you die, The happy I'll be" she promised.

-coda village-

The group had made there way back to the village to inform the people of what had happened. The villagers were happy to see them again.

The team had gotten out of their cars as the people quickly gathered around.

"Oh, You're back already?" The village elder asked them.

The others nodded at them. "We had a problem" Kobayashi told him "The village is gone!".

"Huh? Gone!?".

"Yes..." Fafnir spoke as he informed them "We saw a fire dragon burn the whole village down". Everyone then panicked.

"A fire dragon...".

"It can't be".

"No...not now".

The group looked at each other until Jessica gave her hand at speaking to the elder "We...saved...one...survivor" she told the elder as she then took him to the car and opened the back to she show him the elf. "This...one...girl".

The elder sighed in sadness that only one survivor had made it "Hmm, Only one girl. How unfortunate" he said until Lucoa asked him a question. "Can she stay in the village?".

The elderly shook his head at them.

"We cannot take in an elf" he told them as he saw their faces look at him with confusion as to why "Please don't take it the wrong way, It's not that we don't want to, It's that we can't because we have to flee our village. When a fire dragon has tasted elf or human flesh, It will return again to gain that familiar taste".

The group was horrified to hear that as Sean looked at the still unconscious elf girl, He tightened his fists, He wasn't going to let the fire dragon get it's second chance at eating another elf. That's when the group then heard the villagers begin to quickly move about and gather their things and supplies so they could head off before the fire dragon could attack again. Jessica and Fafnir then call their units to order.

"Shuffles! Help out!"

"Units! Support the villagers!".

"Sir!".

"Ma'am!".

The group then scattered to help out the villagers pack up for their leave.

-outskirts of town-

As the villagers were making their leave, One of the villagers had went over to inform any others of the fire dragon. A villager made his way to a small house near a waterfall and franticly knocked on the door, An elderly man opened it.

"Yes! Yes! What is the meaning of this constant knocking?" The man asked the villager.

"Sage Cato El Altestan! I have come to inform you that the fire dragon has come!".

Cato was now listening to the man. "What?" Cato expressed in surprise "But, That dragon isn't supposed to wake up until another 50 years!".

"I know, Sir. But I'm informing you now that we're leaving the village! You should pack up as well" the villager told him as he then ran back to finish packing. Cato sighed in annoyance, "Damn dragon! -sighs- I guess we had better start now...Lelei!".

A young girl with blue hair and staff walked over as she had finished reading one of her books. She was Cato's second student; Lelei La Rellena. Lelei just looked at her master.

"Yes, Master?".

"Come Lelei! We have to pack up and evacuate! The fire dragon has shown up a little earlier than we thought". Cato instructed her. Lelei nodded at her master as they then got started packing up, Their packing was short since they were mages, So it only took a few minutes maybe even less. Lelei was getting the last of the books into the cart as Cato complained about the fire dragon.

"Lousy dragon! Why did it have to show up now of all times? Ugh! And now look at the mess it's causing for us" Cato whined as Lelei finished up.

"I wish you would sleep already, Too" Lelei told him.

Cato looked at her "Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm not interested in mounting little girls like you!" Cato told her until he started smiling "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'd rather mount a curvy girl, Like your older sister" he stated until Lelei blasted her teacher with a gust of wind.

"H-hey! Magic is sacred! Don't abuse it!" Cato told her until Lelei stopped her magic. The two of them got onto the cart as they were going to head off and join the villagers.

"You sure can't take joke".

"I blame you as my educator, Master".

Lelei then tried to get the donkey to move the cart, However they were carrying far too much. "He won't move...we might have too many things" Cato spoke as he then pulled out his staff "Oh well, Not to worry! For I am a sorcerer-".

Lelei countered back.

"Isn't magic sacred? Something to not abuse" She asked him. Cato was going to counter back, But she was right. "Okay, Okay" he admitted. Lelei then got her staff as then used her magic to make the cart float as they were now able to move. Cato sighed.

"Sorry..." Cato apologized to his student.

"It's fine, I've just known that this is how you are" Lelei admitted.

-coda village-

All of the people were in carts as they had formed a line to get ready to leave, The mages were in the back of the line. "Huh? What's going on?" Cato pondered.

"Oh, Sage Cato! Lelei! You've made it, We're just about to head out. These people are just checking to make sure that we have everything" one of the villagers told them. Before Cato could ask, They heard voices:

"Sean! Check anything else from the back! Tohru! You do the same!" Fafnir ordered them.

"Got it!".

Sean and Tohru both teleported to the back of the line right in front of Cato and Lelei's cart. The two mages were stunned by this form of magic. "What's this? I've never seen magic used like that before" Cato expressed shock.

"I've never seen such clothes before" Lelei muttered as she saw Tohru and Sean walking to the back of the line, That's when Sean's powers sensed something like that night before when he arrived.

"Ugh! Hmm?!".

Sean then stopped at the mages wagon as he looked up at Lelei Who just looked back at him. Lelei couldn't see the expression on his face because he was wearing his helmet, Sean smirked, He had found his first student to master the keyblade.

"Who are you?" Lelei asked him.

"Someone from the dark...in time you shall learn how to handle one of your very own..." Sean quoted from kingdom hearts 2 a bit as he then teleported to the front. "Miss Jessica! We're all set!" Tohru called out to the front as she gave a thumbs up, Jessica saw Tohru's thumb in the mirror as Kanna leaned out of the car and gave one as well.

"Great! Then let's hit the road!".

The cars and wagons then all headed off to unknown lands.

-midnight-

The group had traveled for over 3 hours, It was already late and they needed to rest up, As the villagers were resting, The SDF and nerds of the shuffle alliance were in their cars. Everyone was asleep, Save for Tohru, Elma, And Kobayashi.

Kobayashi was playing with her magic to make some kind of new magic ability as she glanced over at her friends sleeping, Minus Fafnir Who was reading notes on meeting ideas and discussions. Kobayashi then glanced over at Shino who was asleep with Lucoa, Sean who was in a fetal position as he was looking over the elf in his sleep and had his Oathkeeper keyblade out as his head was in his crossed arms. Jessica and Kanna were in the front sleep as well as the others.

Tohru was snuggled up next to Kobayashi as she watched her play with her magic. "What are you doing, Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru asked her.

"Just playing with my magic" she told her "I'm working on explosive bullets...although...I don't know if that's a good idea".

Elma just watched as well "Well, It sounds like a good idea" she added "Plus, It could-".

*grumble*

Elma held her stomach in embarrassment, Although dragons like her race didn't need to eat at times, Food was calling out for her. Kobayashi found it cute as did Tohru. "Hungry, Elma?" Kobayashi asked her.

"Mhm..." Elma answered.

Kobayashi then snapped her fingers making a Boston cream pie piece appear as she gave it to Elma, Elma sniffed the treat as bit as she then took a bite, Her eyes then turned into stars as she felt the sweet taste hit her tastebuds.

"ITS SO-mmm!".

"!?".

Kobayashi and Tohru were about to strike until they saw that it was the mage Lelei Who had stopped her from yelling, "Hello..." Lelei muttered in an almost whispered voice "I hope that I'm not bothering you".

Tohru and Kobayashi clammed down "Whew, Thank goodness we didn't have to resort to violence" Tohru and Kobayashi agreed upon until Elma moved her hand out of the open window as she then opened up the door for her slowly and quietly. "Get in" Elma gestured her. Lelei was a little scared, But then saw Kobayashi held out her hand for her.

"Don't worry, We'll play nice" she told the Young mage with a welcoming smile.

Lelei just kept looking at her until she then took Kobayashi's hand as she got into the car as Elma left it open as she went back to eating her pie piece.

"You people wear very strange clothes" Lelei stated "Where do you all come from?".

"Oh, We came from the gate! That big thing on Alnus Hill!" Tohru truthfully told her. Lelei had read all about the gate and how it was in imperial territory, But for it to be an object that goes to other worlds was unheard of since books were limited thanks to the empire. Elma then got into the conversation.

"Actually, Five of us are dragons!" Elma told Lelei.

Lelei was now curious "Five of you...dragons?". Tohru nodded at her as she then began to count them off on her fingers. "Yeah! Theirs me! Elma! , Kanna, And Miss Lucoa!" Tohru explained to her excitedly.

"What faction type are you Five?" Lelei asked another question.

"Easy! I'm a chaos type!" Tohru proudly told the mage. Now Lelei was even more surprised at this realization, "A chaos dragon! With humans?! Five of you!" Lelei expressed more and more shocked at this.

"Well, It's actually two, As Fafnir and I are chaos type, We actually don't know what faction Kanna is part of, Nor Lucoa. And we actually found Elma all alone when she told us that her boyfriend from long ago dumped her. There was one more chaos dragon but I cannot remember for the life of me who it was" Tohru pondered "Oh well, It'll come to me in time".

Lelei took this all in as she looked over at Kobayashi still playing with her magic as she pondered "Are you a chaos dragon too?" She asked her. Kobayashi stopped as she looked at her, "Huh? Oh no no, I'm just a human with Tohru's blood in me that gives me superpowers" Kobayashi stated "Theirs no way that I'm-".

"Half..." Tohru interrupted her "You're a half-breed. Half chaos dragon and half-human".

Kobayashi just looked at Tohru and just blinked before processing this information. She then looked at Makoto and Sean, "Then...if i'm one...then, That means that Sean and Makoto are-".

"We can't say for sure what Makoto and Sean truly are half-breeds of Since we don't know what faction they belong to" Tohru said "I suggest that we look into that".

"That sounds like a good idea" Lelei agreed "I have books on the matter in case you want to find out". The girls smiled at Lelei, They were starting to like her. "Thanks, Umm...What's your name?" Elma asked.

"Lelei".

"Thanks, Lelei".

-elsewhere-

A group of bandits had settled up camp near a small rocky cliff, They were able to capture a cart that one person was unfortunately going the wrong way. The bandit leader was conversing with his allies:

"It seems that the people of coda village is on the run".

"Then this is a good opportunity".

"Do we have enough men?".

"Just find more! I'm sure that there are many stragglers from the recent battle from Alnus Hill" the leader told his men "Heh! Those guys felt like that they were robbed of that war, And went off to attack the nearby town of italica".

The other bandits were excited about this "We would overthrow the local lord!" one of the bandits expressed. This got their leader to smirk, "Well, From a bandit leader to a lord. I like the idea" he told them until he then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, The bandit leader then felt his body plop over to the side, His Head Leaving his neck as it rolled over to his companions with that smirk still on his face.

The other bandits freaked until they heard an elegant voice speaking to them.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Gentlemen..." the voice muttered sweetly as another bandit was cut down "The all-Father...".

*slash*

"Thanks you...".

*slash*

"For giving up your lives so selflessly...heh! Heh! Heh!".

The bandits were cornered as they were greeted by a 13 year old looking girl who then just licked her lips in joy. "I am, Rory Mercury! Apostle Of Emroy, The god of darkness!" Rory introduced as she spun her giant halberd above her head as she then slammed it down next to her side. The bandits panicked.

"Oh gods! That's one of the 12 apostles! Rory Mercury!".

"Run away!".

The bandits started to flee as Rory let them get a head start, She was a demigoddess so she was blessed with superhuman abilities that surpassed any human in Falmart.

"I don't think so..." Rory murdered to herself as she then began to rush after the bandits that were left and started to kill them one by one without remorse. She had a sense of justice, And those with ill intentions would be punished without regret nor guilt. They would only receive suffering as their only reward. Rory dashed and killed each man with ease, Slashing their legs off, Throwing her giant halberd at them as she jumped after it and spun on it as she then summoned purple lightning to finished them off.

A/n: putting on hold here, I'll be posting a new story in a few minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 payback part 2

A/n: Well...apparently you guys don't want me to put this story on hiatus it seems, Or do any of my other stories for now. Well, I'm glad to hear it, Guess my Sword art online story can wait for a little while longer. This is part 2 of the payback story, That will introduce Iruru (from dragons maid) and the asswhoping of the fire dragon and especially Corthal. Your all welcome to some popcorn to your right for this fight.

Please enjoy and yes! I know! I'll get back to Keijo! Just let me work with my other stories for a bit.

P.s: you guys have been hounding my ass to finish this, Since this story and Wolf of Keijo are the most popular stories that I have right now it seems. Don't worry, To the people thinking that I'm dropping this story, I am not. I just want to make that clear. I am, Without a doubt, Not dropping my stories. I'm just trying to update them as best as I can. So please don't assume that I'm leaving these stories for dead, Because I'm not. You guys just have to be patient, Because there are times where I have to take a break and let my mind wonder elsewhere sometimes.

-morning-

The group of villagers as well as the SDF and nerds all woke up and headed on their way to whatever lands they were heading. Lelei had made her way back to her wagon with her master, Cato. She was very happy after that night, She was now friends with a half-Chaos dragon, A dragon of unknown origins, And a full fledged chaos dragon. However...she was still trying her best to figure out the riddle that Sean had told her yesterday before they left.

~in time you shall learn how to handle one of your very own~

"What...does that even mean?" Lelei pondered to herself, Unaware that she was thinking out-loud. Her master, Cato looked over at her. "Huh? What does what mean, Lelei?" Cato asked her with both concern and a bit of curiosity.

Lelei snapped out of her thoughts "Hm? Oh, It's nothing master" Lelei told her teacher as she went back to controlling the mule. As Lelei was trying to figure out that, The SDF were having their own problems.

In the Toyota, The group was awake, Mari and Lucoa were looking over the elf. "Her vitals are steady" Mari told her companions "She should regain consciousness soon". Lucoa was happy to hear that, And so where the others, Especially Sean.

"Good, I'm glad that she's doing well" Lucoa said smiling.

Sean sighed "Me too...I'm just glad that she's going to be alright". Sean then looked at his charm that was hanging around his neck. Fafnir glanced at him "Don't try to be in a hurry" he reminded him and his team "Relationships can't happen in a second".

Sean nodded as Kanna was looking out the window of the car, She felt her stomach growl as she then turned to her mother. "Jessica, I'm hungry..." Kanna told her as she pulled on her sleeve. Jessica was also getting hungry as well. "Yeah, I hear you on that, Kanna. I'm hungry too..." Jessica agreed until Tohru popped her head over to their conversation.

"I can make some breakfast!" Tohru happily stated.

"And so can I" Kobayashi added in.

Hearing about breakfast was making Elma's mouth drool "Oh! What are we having for breakfast?" She asked Tohru and Kobayashi. Kobayashi thought of that, She actually didn't know what exactly to make. However Tohru quickly thought of something. "I can make-".

"Hey guys! We got something up front!" Makoto told everyone. This made the cars stop in their tracks, As did the wagons behind them. The SDF and nerds all leaned up to the front window as they all saw Rory Mercury kneeling down in the street, As well as a bunch of crows flying above.

"Huh? Crows? And...a girl?" Shino muttered.

Makoto then looked through some binoculars as he saw the girl then lean up and walk over to them "Where do you come from? Where are you going?" Rory asked them, The SDF and nerds looked at each other "She's asking us where we're going?" Tohru understood. However Lucoa's smile widened as she then opened the car door as the villagers got off some of their wagons.

"It's the Oracle!".

"Oracle! Oracle!".

Rory stopped at the few villagers that kneeled to her and the children that happily greeted her, She loved the people that were in Falmart, Minus the empire who mistreats some of the people of the lower class, And Especially the humanoids. She held a strong sense of justice for the innocent, And she showed no mercy for the wicked. Rory conversed with the children.

"Where do you come from?" Rory asked them.

"Coda village!" One of the children answered her.

"We fled from the village, There was a fire dragon. We had to escape" a villager told her. Rory was sad to hear that the villagers had to flee because of the fire dragon, However...

"Well, Well, Well. It's been far too long, Rory Mercury" Lucoa announced loudly for Rory to hear her. Rory quickly looked up to see Lucoa as she smiled back at her. "Lucoa! Is that you?" Rory asked her in surprise.

"The very same, You still haven't changed one bit. Then again, I hadn't seen you in over 73 years".

Rory then walked over to her as the two greeted each other, The others then conversed with each other. "So Lucoa and this girl know each other it seems" Soichiro told Jessica as Jessica nodded at him "So it seems, Maybe Lucoa can explain to us her outfit and maybe the religion here in this world" Jessica responded.

Lucoa then introduced Rory to the others.

"Everyone..." Lucoa announced "This here is Rory Mercury, An old friend of mine from long ago. She is the Apostle Of Emroy, The god of darkness, A demigod of war, Violence, And Death". The others were amazed that Lucoa knew this person who was a demigod and an apostle too.

Suddenly Tohru pushed everyone out of her way, Minus Kobayashi Of course, As she then leaned up into Rory's face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE! A DEMIGOD THAT HONORS VIOLENCE, DEATH, AND WAR?!" Tohru then pleaded with Kobayashi with huge puppy dog eyes "OH MISS KOBAYASHI! CAN WE HAVE HER AS OUR FIRST MEMBER? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!".

Kobayashi just blinked as her response until then imagined what the result would be if those two were together:

The image of the word blowing up as a laughing Tohru and Rory Mercury was all she could image before she shook her head at the worst thought, "Tohru...I don't think that having a demigod as a maid assassin is a good idea to do" Kobayashi answered her.

Tohru felt the small wings on her back then just plop.

"B-but..But..But...why not? We would have one of the best, Although I'm much better, Kobayashi maid assassins ever! Why can't we add her?" Tohru argued.

"Tohru, You and a demigod Of war would only result in a huge mess of problems".

"But I can fix it!".

"Before or after you've destroyed half of the world out of one of your fun little adventures?" Kobayashi countered. Tohru was going to do her best to win this argument, However Rory made herself known. "Excuse me, But how does this thing move?" Rory asked them as she pointed at the car. This stopped Tohru and Kobayashi's conversation as they looked at her. Jessica then answered Rory's question.

"This is a car" Jessica told her "It moves by an assortment of parts, And gasoline".

"Gasoline?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, Gasoline. It's also really comfy to sit in here" Jessica added as she then gestured for her to get in "You wanna ride with us?". Rory just blinked at her question, "You..don't mind me coming with you?" Rory asked her. Jessica just smirked at Rory.

"Nope!" She admitted "Plus, You'll get to catch up with your friend, Lucoa too!".

"Do you have a location on where your headed?".

"Uhhh...".

This made Jessica ponder a bit, She really didn't have a clue on where to go next. However Tohru then jumped in "We don't know where were going just yet! We're just looking after these people from the village. You can come too! Please! Please!" Tohru pleaded with the demigod. Rory pondered a bit at the offer, These Strange people were quite curious to her, And her friend Lucoa was with them so they had to be okay. Plus, They were helping out the people that had to flee from Coda village.

Rory then licked her lips as she then decided to climb into the Toyota. She placed her weapon into the back as Sean and Fafnir placed it onto the floor, As they had finished Sean then noticed that the elf was moving a bit, Finally waking up from being unconscious. Sean then moved over to her side.

"Hey...are you awake?" Sean asked her.

He quickly got an answer when he saw the elf open up her eyes a bit, She blinked a few times before looking to her right to see Seans face. He thankfully didn't have on his helmet or his hood on, The elf girl just looked at him before speaking:

"Who are you? Where am I?".

"Don't worry, You're safe here, I'm Sean Kuribayashi. I saved you from a well in the forest. You're with my comrades".

The elf then leaned up a bit, However she was a little weak to do so on her own. Sean carefully helped her sit up, However the cloth that was wrapped around her body had fallen down, Revealing her rather surprisingly G-size breasts. Sean blushed as he then looked away from her as he then took off his black coat and wrapped it around her.

"Here..." he told her "We had to remove your former clothing because it was wet". The elf kindly took his black coat and held it around her body.

"Thank you..." She told him until she then realized that she hadn't told him her name "Tuka...".

"Hm?" Sean looked back at her.

"My name is Tuka..." Tuka told him as she then glanced up at his eyes. Tuka couldn't help but find them beautiful. "Thank you, For saving me".

Sean then gave her a calming smile.

"You're quite welcome, Tuka" he told her.

Makoto and Elma were actually looking at Sean and Tuka as they saw the two bonding. They found it quite cute. "Seems like Sean is making his move on the elf" Makoto smiled.

"It would seem so" Elma noted as she snuggled with her boyfriend. Fafnir was also taking notice as well, He then had a hard to see smirk across his lips "Good, Looks like the relationship building is working out fine" Fafnir muttered.

-meanwhile at Coda village-

Corthal and his hunter knights were at the now abandoned village, They searched all over for the invaders from the gate. However, They came up empty handed. Corthal was starting to lose his patience.

"Agh! quae est infernum? Hic saltem! unde profecti ad ?!" Corthal shouted in his native tongue until Mathias came over to him. "Corthal!" He spoke "We've found tracks! It would seem that the villagers have fled this place" he told him.

This caught Corthal's attention.

"And the invaders?" He asked him.

"They're also with them, We've also spotted some very strange tracks as well. It would seem that they are heading to Roche Hill!". Corthal stroked his chin a bit, Roche Hill wasn't too far from them at all, And he and his knights could catch up to them in not time. Corthal began to smirk, This was his chance to get the mage in black robes, As well as gain the power of the blue object in the sky, And even that powerful weapon that the mage summoned.

"Then we'll go after them!" Corthal told Mathias "All hunter knights! To your horses!".

"Sir!".

Corthal, Mathias, And the 2,000 hunter knights that were with him all quickly got to their horses and rode off to follow the set of tracks.

-Roche Hill-

Roche Hill, A large bare and rocky area. It was a few feet from Coda village. The large rocky wall that formed on one end was large and wide. But for one chaos dragon, It didn't feel like home. That dragon was known as Iruru, A chaos dragon that also lost her home when Corthal attacked it. Iruru was laying on top of the cliff, The sun shining over her human form, Since she didn't properly train herself to turn into her dragon form. So she stuck with a human form instead.

She had salmon colored hair, And had on a black cloak with white fur on it, Her dragon like arms were sprawled out, And her huge rack was going up and down with each breath that she took, Iruru sighed.

"Ugh...this is awful..." she whined "I've been out here for not even a year! And I already hate this place! Grrr! Damn humans! Damn them all! I swear, I'll destroy whatever human attacked my kind! I just hope that Tohru is okay..." Iruru complained.

However as Iruru was whining, She then heard the sound of what appeared to be wagons. Iruru then sat up and turned herself around to peek over the cliff side. She was right! They were wagons, And from the looks of it, A whole village too. Iruru smirked.

"Hehe, This is perfect!" She thought out-loud "I could easily get that large batch of humans in no time...hehehe, Oh?!". That's when she noticed the strange metal vehicles that were in front of the wagons. Iruru pondered at them. "What are those? They don't look like wagons?" She muttered as she just kept watch. As she was watching them, Team high-wind was still driving with the villagers as they kept wandering around.

"Hm? The scenery has changed" Takeo noticed.

"So it has" Wataru answered him as he then looked back to see the villagers still going "We're a long way from the village".

"No kidding..." Jessica admitted over the radio as she was helping with Kanna with her hair. Kanna just looked at the rock wall that was in front of her window, "Ohh, A rock wall!" Kanna expressed "Mom! Can we come back here to go up the rock wall?".

Jessica smiled at her as she then looked out the window as well, However something caught her eye. "Hmm, What's That?". She then saw it come into view, A drake. However, Said drake was then bitten by the same humongous dragon that they had seen attack the forest. The fire dragon then noticed the large amount of people as it then roared.

This made Jessica grab the radio:

"ALL UNITS! That dragon from the forest is back! Brace for impact!".

The fire dragon then blasted the carts with his fire breath, The flames burned some of the villagers carts, Causing them to frantically scatter all over, Getting hurt in the process. However the remaining survivors were quickly saved by the Shuffle Alliance as they used their abilities to get them out of harms way. Iruru was watching the whole thing.

"Those humans...saved them from the fire dragon..." She muttered. However she then heard one of them.

"Tohru!".

"Yes! Miss Kobayashi?".

"I need you to help me put up a barrier over the people!".

"Got it!".

This made Iruru's ears perk up, Tohru was with them.

"Tohru! Oh you're okay!" Iruru said to herself as she watched her "But, Why is she helping out those humans?" She wondered as she kept watching. Iruru was going to find out and ask her friend, But after the fire dragon had left. The 3rd recon were busy with the fire dragon, Shooting at it with their guns, Jessica was trying to cause damage to it with her Gatling gun.

"Damn! Bullets aren't working!" Jessica fumed. As they were trying to shoot at it, Fafnir then opened the window as he and Makoto and Elma got out through he window, As did Kanna. Fafnir then held his Yamato katana in his right hand. "We'll help out with this boss fight! Shuffles!-Hm?".

Fafnir stopped talking as he glanced over his left shoulder, Makoto and Elma were curious as to why he stopped giving out his order.

"Fafnir, What's wrong?" Elma asked him.

Fafnir then saw Sean teleport onto the roof of the Toyota as well, Fafnir then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It would seem that we have company" Fafnir stated, Sean was confused as to why Fafnir was telling him this. However that was answered by a villager:

"It's Prince Corthal and his hunter knights!" One female villager expressed with fear.

"What are they doing here?" another villager asked.

"No doubt going to get both us and the fire dragon!".

The villagers were starting to get scared, They didn't expect both the fire dragon and Corthal to be coming at the same time. Corthal was riding his favorite horse, His sword of the stars grasped in his left hand tightly. He then shouted:

"The fire dragon! Have no fear! He shall kill it! Then, We'll get those invaders and that mage in black!" Corthal promised in his words. However Mathias had to ask him something.

"What about the villagers that are with them?" Mathias ask him.

Corthal smirked as he hungrily licked his upper and lower teeth. "You know the drill, Treat them like the spoils of war! Capture their men, Ravage the women, And throw the children into the red light district. And if you find any humanoids, You can treat them however you please!".

Mathias sighed, Unlike his fellow hunter knights, He was above hurting the innocent lives of people, Humanoids Especially. He always stayed at the capital and would secretly bring medicine to the people and humanoids of the red light district. Thus, He gained a good reputation with the people there in the terrible slums.

"I see...well, I'll make a report and stay behind" Mathias told his friend. Corthal understood, "Very well, My friend. Soldiers! Follow your prince! Onwards!". Corthal and his hunter knights roared with bloodlust and savage lust in their hearts, Ready to take on the fire dragon and have their way with the villagers. Corthal deemed anyone who didn't work for the empire a traitor, It was the result of that 3 year incident involving his brother William.

Sean glared as he used his magic to make his helmet and hood cover his face, As well as summon his oathkeeper keyblade and the way to the dawn keyblade. He gripped them tightly as Rory and Lucoa got out onto the roof as well, Rory had her large halberd as she was curious as to what was going on.

"What's going with your friends, Lucoa?" Rory pondered.

Lucoa pondered as well until she then looked over to see the group of hunter knights coming at them. Lucoa then looked back at Sean and began to smile.

"Payback" Lucoa told her friend.

Fafnir then told Sean something else "Remember what he did to you when you were nothing more than a level one character" Fafnir told Sean "Take vengeful action! Go and commit overkill and show him how you are 50 levels higher than him!". Sean smirked as he then hyper dashed at the hunter knights, Hellbent on making him and his knights suffer. As Sean left, Fafnir then whistled.

"Shuffles! Strike!".

"Sir!".

Fafnir, Makoto, Elma, Lucoa, Kanna all then teleported after the fire dragon. Kobayashi and Tohru had finished getting the last of the villagers into the magic barrier as Tohru closed it. "You'll be safe in here" Tohru told them kindly as she then turned her attention to the fire dragon with murder in her eyes. Kobayashi then came to her side, Armed with her frying pan.

"Ready to go, Tohru?" Kobayashi asked her.

Tohru then transformed into her dragon form as she then gently placed Kobayashi onto her back, And started to flap her large wings. "Ready Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru expressed with happiness and excitement and raging murder in her voice as they then took off. The villagers were in awe at the chaos dragons and the humans who were using magic, Some of them, Mostly the children ran up to the barrier to see them fight. Cato and Lelei were watching as well.

"I've never seen magic used in his way before" Cato stated in awe as he was looking at the barrier above them, However Lelei was in fact keeping her eyes focused on Sean as she saw him dash at Corthal and his solders. As Kobayashi and Tohru took off, The knights spotted them.

"My prince! That dragon from the other world that escaped from Falmart is here again!" One of Corthal's men said.

"I see!" Corthal said back "Well, I shall-".

"My lord!".

"Hmm?!".

However just before Corthal could react, Sean quickly dashed past his men, Only for them to be frozen in place as the gravity then imploded them like it did to the kings when Sean first arrived here. Corthal was in both horror and shock.

"My men!" Corthal shouted as he then turned his attention to Sean, Rage and glee mixing into his facial expression "YOU! You're the mage in black from the gate! I saw you when you came from the sky! As well as that powerful weapon! I demand you hand it over and surrender yourself to the empire!".

Corthal then aimed his sword at him, Only for it to be smacked out of his grip by Sean's keyblade. Corthal was quickly becoming angry as he and his soldiers then decided to take care of the mage in black first before going after the others. Sean was surrounded, He only killed 3 of Corthal's men with time-crush, And now he was going to kill the rest and leave Corthal and him in a one on one unfair fight. The other knights hen pulled out their swords, Axes, Spears, And such. Corthal then got his new dragon scale great lance and dragon scale greatshield at the ready, His dragon scale armor shined in the sunlight.

"We'll give you one last warning, Surrender...or die!" Corthal told Sean. Sean just snorted at them and uttered out a few words:

"You'll have to kill me to MAKE me submit! Although I doubt you idiots could best me!".

That was broke their nerves, As they all then ganged up on him.

"DIE!" They all shouted.

Sean then started to carefully watch their movements, Using his way to the dawn keyblade to block behind him, As he then threw his oathkeeper keyblade from his left hand at them, The blade spun and sliced right through the hunter knights new dragon scale armor like it was nothing. The keyblade then did a boomerang like motion as it then came back through the hunter knights, Cutting them down as it then returned into It's masters hand once again.

Sean then jumped over the knights as he then pulled off a double strike raid, As he then landed to his feet, He then activated his dark impulse as his left hand was coated in a black light and his body gave off wisps of darkness. His oathkeeper keyblade then came in his right hand as he then held it in a reverse grip, Sean then struck down the knights that charge at him, Thanks to dark impulse, He was faster and his keyblade attacks were now coated in darkness. Sean was doing a four hit combo on the knights, As well as materializing a large hand of dark energy to smash and crush them as well. Corthal was upset at this loss of his comrades, As he angrily rushed at Sean's blink spot, Only for his lance to be stopped by a clone of himself.

"What?! Theirs two of you mages in black?!" Corthal asked before the clone then broke his greatlance like it was glass, The clone then held the sharp end of it as he aimed it right at Corthal. Corthal quickly blocked his broken lance, But he clone had used so much force that it actually stabbed the upper half of the lance right through he shield, Almost getting Corthal in his left eye. Corthal for He first time in his life was actually sweating from the close call, He may have fought dragons and such, But to fight a extremely powerful mage was his first time. However Corthal's thoughts were interrupted when the dark hand of energy then grabbed him and threw him aside, Away from the other knights. Sean then made his dark impulse vanish as well as his keyblade, As he then held out his arms. Making all of the knights stop in place as they were then lifted into the air by his psychokinesis.

"My brothers!" Corthal shouted as he tried to use his magic ring, However the same clone that he fought against held him down. Sean smirked under his helm as he then called to Corthal.

"My clone will hold you until I'm done with your friends here" Sean told him "I want you to watch this!". Sean then used his darkest fears ability, His hands and feet were now dark purple demonic like claws and feet...

But he wasn't done.

He then summoned 13 blades, Wingblades, And the explosion orbs as well, They all circled around his body at rapid speed, Corthal felt like he had been outclassed, No...he was outclassed. Never in his whole life did he see a mage with this much power. But he knew what he was going to do next...

He was going to unfairly murder Corthal's knights right in front of him.

However as Sean was starting the hunter knights execution, The other nerds were having fun with the fire dragon. The fire dragon was trying to slash and burn the nerds that were in his proximity, But it was no good, He was unmatched. Even in his powerful size wasn't enough to take them down. Makoto was literally running up the dragons body, Genji shield in hand, As well as his caladbolg. He saw that the fire dragon was going to breathe again, As he quickly called to Kobayashi.

"Kobayashi! Breath incoming!" Makoto shouted.

Kobayashi was riding Tohru as they were now within the dragons proximity. "Got it! Tohru! Throw me!".

"Eh? M-Miss Kobayashi-".

"JUST DO IT!".

Tohru didn't argue with her, She then gently picked up Kobayashi into her palm and then proceeded to chuck her like a football. Kobayashi was keeping her body straight, Like a bullet, Until she was now within the dragons line of sight as it then saw her and aimed his head at her, Intending to burn her alive. Kobayashi licked her lips as she then moved her body and casted an ice buff onto her frying pan weapon as she then held it back as she was close to the dragons face.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kobayashi shouted as she then slammed the large ice buffed frying pan into the dragons face on the left side, Smirking as she heard a *ting* when it collided with it's cheek. The fire dragon felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, Causing it to blast the fire blast from it's mouth up into the sky. Lucoa took that opportunity to go after the blast of fire, As she then caught it and morphed it into a literal flaming sniper rifle and shot one large caliber bullet of fire at It's foot, Blasting it off.

The fire dragon screeched in pain at the loss of It's foot, As it was about to take off, Only for Makoto to teleport and change into his dragoon armor class and pull off a jump ability onto it's back with great impact. The sound of the dragons spin breaking was enough to make Makoto smile. "Looks like I pulled off a critical attack!" Makoto noted to himself before switching classes again, Going back to his mystic knight class. He then held up his shield as the fire dragon was flapping it's wings with such force to blast him off of it's back. But that was a mistake as Elma then froze it's wings with an ice spell.

"You're not going anywhere!" She told the dragon as she landed next to Makoto.

"Thanks!".

"My pleasure, Darling. Still...I can't believe that Miss Kobayashi Just out right smacked the dragon with a frying pan to the face".

"I know!" Makoto expressed with excitement "That was so awesome!".

Fafnir then teleported in front of the fire dragons face, His narrow expression showing like always. "Humph! Guess you bit off more than you could chew" he mocked "Judging by your strength and powerful fire breath, I'd say your on the level of 58. A good level for a boss. But you forgot one important detail..." Fafnir then leaned to the fire dragons remaining single eye, His eyes glowing red and his teeth were becoming sharper.

"Were the bosses here! And we are far over-leveled than you'll ever be! So you better think twice on facing us again!" Fafnir threatened it.

However the fire dragon was unfortunately not the most reasonable type to listen when to give up. Through force of will it began to quickly breathe out a quick shot of fire at it's frozen wings. This made Fafnir and the others back up.

"Get back! It's going at it again!" Fafnir told them as he then pulled off a quick dash, Moving at the speed of light and slicing off the dragons large tail. The fire dragon roared and flared at Fafnir as it then tried to strike him down with his claws. As the nerds were having basically to them, What was "Fun". The third recon, Minus Shino, Jessica, We're just flabbergasted by their dragon and half-dragon allies. The villagers were especially astonished by all of this, Cato had to actually take off his large hat to fan himself.

"Never in all my life would I live to see something like this..." he said. He then glanced over at Lelei who was still watching Sean, She was mesmerized by his abilities in magic, And she wanted to learn how to become just as powerful as him.

The third recon then broke out of their shocked state as they had to get back to the problem at hand. "That dragon is trying to hold it's ground!" Mari told her comrades over the radio "We can't let our friends get hurt!".

The others nodded as Jessica was about to blast it again with her Gatling gun, Tuka was actually watching the whole time the battle was going on. She first watched Sean ruthlessly Kill all of Corthal's men, She then watched as the nerds saved the villagers, And she then saw the nerds and JSDF fight against the fire dragon, The very same dragon that burned her village and devoured her father. She was more than impressed...

She was in absolute awe.

Tuka then pulled off the black coat as she then came to Jessica's side. Jessica was surprised to see Tuka, As she then looked at her gorgeous figure and breasts. She could help but drool a little.

'Holy shit!' She thought 'Damn! If Sean wasn't into elves I would tap that ass so hard!'.

Tuka then broke Jessica out of her train of thought.

"The eye!".

"Huh?".

"The...EYE!".

Tuka was making clear on what she was trying to say to her, And she thought that pointing to her eye would give her a hint. It worked, As Jessica understood. "All units! Aim for it's eye. That will make it stop attacking!".

Everyone then turned the vehicles around and started shooting at the dragons un-functional eye that had an arrow sticking out of it. This caused the dragon to stop attacking and cover it's face from the bullets that were hitting him. This gave Fafnir and the others plenty of time to attack at it once more. With Fafnir finishing off the winning blow and slicing it's left arm off with a clean cut. The fire dragon roared, And finally knew enough was enough. As it then flapped it's wings to gain air as it started to take off. But they just wanted to give it one little goodbye present: an RPG-7!

Wataru was leaning out of the vehicle, aiming his rocket launcher at the dragons back.

However he had to quickly check for safety measures.

"Oh? I probably need to do a shoulder check" he noted.

"DO THAT FIRST!" The others shouted.

Wataru did just that, He then aimed the rocket and fired, However the car hit a rock and the shot went off it's target. "You were off a bit! It missed!" Soichiro told him. This was now Rory's chance, As she then smirked and threw her halberd at the dragons right thigh, Deeply grazing it. This made the dragon move a bit into the line of the rockets missed line of fire, As the rocket connected and took off it's left leg. This made the fire dragon cry out in pain as it fled into the sky and to an area to heal it's wounds. Rory's halberd then came back to her like a boomerang as he grasped it and spun it. Lucoa smiled at her friend.

"You haven't lost your touch I see" She told her. Rory smiled at Lucoa "Well...If I lost my touch. Then that would be bad, Now wouldn't it? Lucoa?" Rory responded back. The two girls smiled at one another until Fafnir then stood next to them. "He mission was complete!" He said "We best the boss without any problems".

"Minus that the fire dragon completely caught us off guard" Kanna reminded "But we did good". Kobayashi was being snuggled by Tohru non-stop. "Ohhh! Miss Kobayashi! The way that you bitch slapped that fire dragon with you frying pan was ever so cleaver! You're amazing miss Kobayashi! Ahhhh!" Tohru expressed as she was drooling and had some hearts above her head as Kobayashi just looked at Sean with a blank stare as she just took Tohru's loving embrace. The nerds wanted to watch what Sean was going to do to Corthal.

Sean was covered in blood, The bloody dead bodies of over 2,000 hunter knights now dead before him. Chopped up, Gutted, Heads removed. It was gruesome, And now he was going to show Corthal mercy. Corthal on the other hand had been released from Sean's clone. His hair shadowed as he looked at his brothers in arms dead unrecognizable faces and bodies. He grabbed his sword of the stars.

"You...ruthless barbaric bastered!" Corthal shouted at Sean. Sean only crossed his arms at him.

"Oh please, Don't feel so disheartened".

"They had families and loved ones back home waiting for them! They are my responsibility! And you tell me?! ME OF ALL PEOPLE THAT I SHOULDN'T BE DISHEARTENED?!".

"Uh, Yeah? Idiot. I mean, So what if a few lives were expendable. You can just make more".

Corthal then smirked at him in a rage "Yes..." he muttered "With the women that you have with you as my breeding cattle!".

Sean then stopped crossing his arms, And summoned his way to the dawn keyblade. "Okay, Now you've forced my hand..." Sean told Corthal. Corthal then ran at him in a raging fury, Sean was being generous to allow him to get very close. As soon as Corthal was in his proximity, Sword of the stars in one hand and a fireball in the other thanks to his magic ring. Sean then grabbed his sword mid-swing and snapped it in two. He then stabbed the half that he had into his foot, And then formed his right hand into his darkest fear claw and slashed his armor, Breaking it and showing his bare chest. Sean wouldn't give Corthal time to react as he then used his keyblade to slash off his left arm, Then cut off his right forearm, And lastly his right leg. He then summoned the 13 blades, 6 wingblades and used his to aim them and impale his body to the ground, One of the swords missed his head, Deeply cut his cheek, Creating a half smile.

Sean then made his keyblade vanish as he then walked back to his team. He heard Corthal screaming in agony at his wounds, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Corthal roared "I'LL KILL YOU! MARK MY WORDS CLOSE TO YOUR HEART YOU MAGE! I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE THAT POWER FROM THE SKY! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS ASSAULT AGAINST ME!".

Sean just ignored him as Mathias quickly came to his side to help him. "My prince" Mathias asked his friend as he helped him to his horse. Corthal just glared at Sean and his comrades. But mostly as Sean. He had no idea that it was him, But he gritted his teeth as the blood from his mouth began to flow out.

"That mage! *cough* *cough*".

"Shh! You're too badly wounded. You need to rest" Mathias told him as he then got on his horse, He turned back to the JSDF and he nerds. He was truly terrified of their power.

"Such power..." Mathias muttered as he rode off. Tohru was about to give chase.

"Get back here you coward!" Tohru snapped until Kobayashi stopped her. "Let them go, Tohru. They can't hurt us anymore" she said while rubbing the dragons head. Tohru was going to protest, But was completely weak when Kobayashi touched her head.

"O-okay...Miss Kobayashi..." Tohru melted.

Iruru has finished watching the whole fight, She was how strong these people were. But to her, Only getting Tohru back mattered right now. "Those...humans..." Iruru muttered "They truly are powerful...but! I have to take them down! I'm not about to let them keep Tohru by force anymore!".

A/n: heading to work, I was working on this last night but I passed out. I'm glad to be back writing again. If this fight was dull, Then I apologize. You know how I am when getting back into the swing of things. Comments and reviews are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the other dragon

A/n: okay! Now let's get started, To the guest that commented. It's okay, You guys don't pester me. If anything I thank you guys for doing that. Because I have a habit at times to forget to update my work, And being reminded of it helps me out a lot. So I fully understand your reasoning for asking me to update my work. And I'm glad that you enjoy it, I still can't believe this actually worked when I crossed over the two. Guess it was a good idea for me to have this idea after all that day I was at work.

*ahem* Sorry, Anyway, Back to the story.

P.s: I will get back to the dragons of pride and destruction after I finish this story and Wolf of Keijo. I am sorry to the fans that like that story.

Mathias was riding his horse back to the capital with a heavily wounded Corthal in tow. Mathias was however being very careful with bringing him back to the empire.

"His majesty will not be pleased with what he will see..." Mathias said to himself.

-the Empire-

The day was like any other day for the empire, Save for Emperor Molt was at the council once again with his senators. They were discussing the topic of sending his daughter, Pina to the holy ground. They found it strange to send Pina and her army to the holy ground and not more units.

"Do you honestly think that it was a good idea to send your daughter and her so called army of children to the hill?" A pro-war senator asked the emperor "This is a time for war! Not some playground for women to prance around!".

However a pro-peace senator began to argue with the pro-war senator.

"You fool! Are you that blind?! The princess could perhaps work out a peaceful relationship with the enemy! This could be helping in keeping the empire afloat!" The pro-peace senator argued.

Molt just listened to both sides, One side was still willing to fight. While the other was willing to work out a peaceful relationship. Both sides had good reasons in Molts eyes, But his thirst for conquest and to bully and control everything was what ultimately blinded him, And that was what became his greatest weakness. Marquis quickly took hold of the situation.

"Now everyone!" He called out in a loud tone of voice "Let us talk about this in a orderly fashion. Now-". Just then Mathias burst his way into the senate. "My lord! Forgive me for interrupting your meeting! But I have some tragic news to inform you about!".

This made everyone look at Mathias, Molt included.

"What is the matter, Mathias?" Molt asked the man.

"We found the mage in black! Unfortunately, He was allying himself with the invaders from the gate! They fought against the fire dragon, While Corthal took on the mage in black. However, The mage in black ruthlessly killed all 2,000 hunter knights! Without even touching them! And as for Corthal...well...".

The senators were in a mix bag, They had heard of the so called mage in black and his feet at the hill. But like the rest, Didn't believe such an act from a mage was even possible. However the mention that over 2,000 knights that Corthal had taken were killed, And the mention of Corthal being injured was enough to cause a bit of concern.

"What happen to prince Corthal, Boy! Tell us!" A senator asked him.

Mathias turned to the senator until he then called out to the doors.

"Bring him in!" Mathias called.

Just then the doors opened as some hunter knights were bringing in Corthal. The look on their faces was absolutely horrific, Corthal was in a broken state, And he was barely hanging on by a thread because of the deep wounds that Sean had inflicted onto him in vengeance. Some of the senators all stood up in shock at the sight of Corthal's body. Molt then got up from his chair and walked to his son, He calmly placed his hand on his chest, And was both surprised and relieved that his son was still alive.

"My son is alive!" Molt announced to the senators, This made the senators clap their hands in relief that their prince was still breathing. However, Corthal tried to move his body, But was stopped by his father.

"Nghhh...".

"Now now, fili mi ne quoquam. non debet corpus debet plene donec inveniat variae cureris" Molt told his son calmly. Corthal sighed as he laid his head back down to rest like his father asked him to, Molt then snapped his fingers at the hunter knights.

"Take him to his palace".

"Yes, My lord!".

The hunter knights then carried Corthal away, As Molt then placed his hand onto Mathias's shoulder. "You should go with him" he ordered "He'll need someone to watch over him". Mathias fully understood and nodded at the Emperor and left after Corthal to look after him. Molt then placed his hand under his chin to stroke it as he then pondered.

'Perhaps...that information on Mathias report wasn't just a story after all...' Molt thought as he then tried to figure out the situation 'If this mage in black is capable of killing 2,000 Soldiers without laying a single finger on them. As well as putting my son in such a critical condition. Then we should do everything in our power to capture him and take his power for our own!'.

Molt pondered for a moment more until he then decided to think about the subject for a latter time, As he went back to his meeting with his senators once more.

-Corthal's Palace-

Corthal was taken back to his palace so that he could heal his wounds in peace, Many of the nobles were horrified to see him in such a bad state, Many of his noble friends asked his knights who had done such a thing to him so that they could have revenge for him in his honor. The knights only said that the mage in black was the one who caused all of this, As well as the deaths of the missing 2,000 hunter knights. This caused an uproar with Corthal's noble friends, As they promised to take revenge on the mage that did this to their dear loyal friend.

However Mathias on the other hand hadn't said a single thing when they were making the trip back to his palace. In fact, He had been strangely impatience the whole time, They made their way to Corthal's bed chambers, And laid the man to rest and recover. His female servants were just as horrified to see him in his current state, And instantly rushed to get him medical care. Noriko wasn't present, As she was with the other prisoners that Corthal had captured when he went to Japan. They were being tossed around by his soldiers and other friends at the moment, Minus Mathias who never took part in any horrific act, He was a loyal man to a loyal woman. The thought of of him committing rape upon an innocent maiden would be heresy.

However Mathias was soon called for by Corthal.

"Ahh...Mathias...".

"Hm? Yes, My lord?".

"I...need you to do me a major favor, If you could please".

"Your wish is my command, What is the favor that you would have me do?".

Corthal was looking at the celling, His eyes then darted to the open view of the capital. "If you would be so kind, Please...bring that traitor William to my bed side" Corthal asked of him "I wish to mock him to make myself feel better...after my INSULTING DEFEAT AT THE HANDS OF THAT MAGE! *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*".

Mathias walked over to Corthal as he then patted him gently on the chest, He didn't want to see him in such a horrible state. "I shall get the traitor" Mathias told him as he then took his leave as Corthal's servants came into his room to tend to him.

-Imperial prison-

William was in his cell as he was sitting on the floor next to the bars, He wanted Tyuule to have the bed for herself for the week. But she insisted to share with him. But William wanted her to rest easy, As he took the floor.

As Tyuule was sleeping peacefully for the week that she wouldn't be needed as Zorzal's play toy and dreaming of her and William being free, As well as the change in mate that he chose. William was having a conversation with his prisoners on the other side, A pair of humanoids: two Leonoids, a cat-human, And a male dark elf. They were mostly informing William of what had been going on for the past 3 years since his absence.

"So the gate has opened this year? It seems odd that it would open now" William expressed with a sigh. The dark elf sighed with him.

"The imperials I heard were vastly outnumbered, My saint" the dark elf told him. The outnumbered part was what caught Williams ears.

"Outnumbered?".

"You don't know?" One of the leonoids spoke up "The Imperials were defeated by the enemy from the other side of the gate. I heard that even the neighboring nations were not able to even get up the hill! Also...theirs talk of rumors about a mage in all black that fell from the sky by a strange blue light. And killed over 10,000 units without touching them" the leonoid finished.

Hearing this made William shiver a bit, The thought of a mage doing such a thing was terrifying. William wasn't as short-sighted as his father or the other nobles, He believed anything could be possible if one dares to make it a reality. However the cat-person then told William something else.

"The people in the red light district..." he muttered "They miss you terribly, Saint William...".

William's mouth swallowed hard, The mention of the red light district was where some of the bunny warriors from the northern part of Falmart were, As well as his many friends. William wanted to see how they were doing, But unfortunately, He was stuck. However the sound of footsteps were coming their way. The group was quiet until the figure stopped at William's door. William looked up to see that it was Mathias.

The two men glared at each other.

"Mathias...".

"Animal loving traitor!".

The two kept their hard glares, Before both men then started to laugh, The humanoids joining in the laugher as well. Mathias then pulled out the key and unlocked the cell door for William to come out, William was absolutely surprised by this.

"You're letting me out, Mathias?" William questioned.

"It's unfortunately for a short time, Old friend" Mathias sadly informed him "Corthal has been badly wounded by the mage in black, And he wishes to see you and insult you to make himself feel better..." Mathias spoke with utmost bitterness in his tone "Damn fool! He should just rot!".

William then placed his hand on his old friends shoulder "Mathias, You have to keep your true motives down. Remember, Corthal has no idea that you're still my friend, And that you quote on quote "Left me to rot" after my moment with Delilah..." William reminded him. Mathias nodded at him.

"I'm sorry" Mathias responded "But I just cannot stand to be around him any longer! I miss our friendship, William. And I'm doing my best to take care of the humanoids and people in the slums too. Piece by piece" Mathias informed. William sighed, He was just hoping that he would be released soon, So that he could help out the humanoids and get revenge against Corthal. However, Two things were on William's mind:

"Mathias...".

"Yes my friend?".

"Clemene, How is the harmony dragon?".

Mathias smirked as he then gestured for him to walk with him, However the cat-person then came to the bars. "Saint William!" He uttered "Please! Before you go! Please! Go to the red light district, Your people need to see that you still live!" He begged. This now made William curious.

"What do you mean by that, Good friend?" William asked before Mathias interrupted, "I'll tell you once we go to the red light district" he informed him "Right now, We need to kill some time". William nodded as he then nodded at the humanoids. "I'll be back, I promise you. And I'll go see the people now at the red light district too" William told them "Just please inform Tyuule about my absence".

"We will my saint, And be sure to get back at that bastered Corthal too!" The cat-person smirked.

"Definitely!" William promised as the two men headed out.

-the slums-

The red light district, Also known as Akusho, Was a lowly part of the empire. Where rapes and violence was the norm, It was where Corthal sent the children to when he found no use for them, And just allowed them to fend for themselves. However originally, It was once flourished with wealth and supplies, Thanks to William 3 years ago when it was his first act of kindness when he became 17 years old and started his journey.

Now, In Williams honor, It is run by the crime lords of Akusho. They were trying to make a living for the people in the slums in the best way that they could, However one of the crime family lords; A fourth known as the Bessara family was unfortunately terrorizing Akusho. Taking money from people, Food that was given to by Mathias, As well as weapons to protect themselves. It got so bad that the three crime lords were then outnumbered by Bessara and his "Family".

Mathias and William were walking into the district, With William given a cloak to cover his body and face, Mathias wanted to surprise everyone as well as the three crime lords. William could see the people: both humans and humanoids. This wasn't how he left Akusho 3 years ago when he made the slums actually livable.

"Mathias, What happened here? This isn't how I left Akusho..." William asked. Mathias glanced over his shoulder. "Ever Since Corthal claimed to have "Killed" you. He ordered his men to take whatever they could. Food. supplies, Weapons. It was all gone, Then three people of very powerful crime families banded together to try and honor your work and support the people the best why that they could. However Bessara and his family has now begun to terrorize Akusho and take whatever I bring them" Mathias explained.

William sighed, He didn't want Akusho to fall apart after he spent a good amount of time making it hospitable. But now after hearing what Corthal has done, He now wanted to get back at him even more. The two then stopped at a bar and entered. The bar was full of peasants, Thugs from the three different families, And whores. A cesspool of degenerates. Mathias then saw the three crime lords at a table and went over to them. William just stood at the door and looked at everyone. He knew them all, They were his friends that he had helped.

Mathias was walking over to the crime lords as he stopped in front of them: Gonzori, A full-fledged cat-person. Medusa, A medusae, And lastly was Paramount, A goblin. The three men were talking among themselves.

"Damn that Bessara!" Gonzori complained "He took a weeks worth of food! Now how are we supposed to help the others here?".

"Your guess is as good as mine" Paramount expressed with defeat " *sighs* if Saint William was here, He'd be absolutely ashamed of us".

As the two were talking, Medusa looked over at Mathias. "Oh? Mathias. What are you doing here so early" he asked "I thought that you mostly come to the district at night?".

Mathias smiled at the crime lords as he then looked over at William who was still looking around him the place. He then gestured for him to come over "I do" Mathias spoke calmly "However, I'm only here to give all of you a bit of hope".

This made the people in the bar confused, However that confusing was quickly quelled when William took down his hood, Shocking them all.

"Been a long time, You three" William told them with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the bar was absolutely silent.

"WILLIAM!" The humanoids and humans shouted in the bar as they rushed at him, Embracing him in hugs and crying in joy that he wasn't dead. However the prostitutes were the most surprised.

"William..." one of them spoke out in a louder tone. This caught William's attention. 'Wait...I know that voice...' he thought as he then turned around to see none other than Parna, A fellow bunny warrior that wanted to be his mate. Her jet black hair with it's mixture of white was still kept up, As well as her beautiful figure. She rushed over to William, Squeezing through everyone as she then held the man that she still loved so much.

"William!".

"Parna!".

The two old friends held each other tightly, Parna was on the verge of tears to see that William was alive. "Corthal said that he killed you! Oh I'm so happy to know that it wasn't true" Parna told him as she nuzzled him. "Well I'm glad that you escaped from the slaughter that day, Parna" William told her as he then stroked her back, Making the bunny girl shiver in delight. However she had to tell him about the aftermath of that incident.

"William, About that...I need to tell you something...".

"What about it, Parna?".

"Only 163 survivors had escaped from the attack, Me, Delilah, And Griine were the ones that got away. We tried our best to make it; From begging to stealing, We made it little by little to get by three years ago. Especially for Delilah...".

"Parna...Is Delilah alright...?".

"Delilah is alive and well" Parna informed "She tried so hard, We all did. Hell! We came close, Very close to selling our bodies! But Delilah refused to do the deed as she would consider it a betrayal to you! And Iris...".

This perked William's interest as he then asked who Iris was.

"Iris?".

"Iris, Delilah's 2 year old daughter...your daughter!" Parna told him. Hearing this made William's blood run cold, The good news: Delilah was alive. The second good news: he now knew he had a daughter. The bad news: he had missed three years of her life. William then stormed off, Leaving a very confused Parna.

"William! Wait! Where are you going?" Parna asked him as she saw him turn around when he reached the door. "I'm going to have a "Wonderful" talk with Corthal, Parna" William told her "I know that this is absolutely selfish of me...but...could you...-".

Parna cut him off as she then gave him a salute.

"Don't worry, I'm already on it now that I know that your alive!" Parna countered as she then ran over to grab a vase and hand it to him "Here, A gift to his prince".

William already knew why she handed him the vase, He smiled and thanked her in a nod as they then both left and went their separate ways. Mathias was done with his conversation with the crime lords as he ran out of the bar.

"William! Where are you going?" He called.

"To see Corthal and have a heart to heart TALK!".

-Corthal's Palace-

William walked into his brothers palace as he made his way to his bed chambers. He quickly made his way to the bedroom, Vase griped in his hand, And his anger both calm but raging. He made his way to the door and opened it, Only to be greeted with Corthal and one of his servants riding him to "Help him heal his wounds".

"Ahh! Prince Corthal! Ahhh! You're so amazing!" Corthal's servant yelled in her bliss of pleasure. However as she turned her she instantly stopped and covered her large breasts. "Ah! W-William!".

This made Corthal look over as he then began to smile at his former brother. "Ahh, William. So good to see you" Corthal uttered as he then looked at his servant "My dear, If you would be so kind as to leave us for a moment".

The servant happily nodded at her favorite prince as she got off of him and grabbed her upper garments and made her way out the door, However not without glaring at William as she made her way out.

"Animal lover..." She muttered under her breath for William to hear within earshot, Corthal Included. As soon as the door closed Corthal smiled.

"My my, Not a good reputation to own my former brother" Corthal spoke with smugness "So? How are you and the little rabbit? Are you both enjoying each other's company fucking like beasts?".

William was clam for the moment before he then began to smile at him.

"Corthal...I have some good news that I have to tell you" he told him, This made Corthal try his best to sit up, The swords that cut into him hurt like hell, And his wounds were all bandaged up. But he was still bleeding from time to time. Corthal was now curious as to what news that William had for him.

"Good news? Like what?" Corthal asked "Don't tell me that you and the rabbit beast have some sort of bastered offspring now?".

William then increased his grip on the vase as he then marched over to his brother, Then, Without warning to Corthal, Smashed it right into his face. The shards of the vase digging into his nose and one of the pieces cut his eye. Corthal screamer in agony.

"Gaghhhh!".

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" William shouted at him. Corthal shook his now bleeding face as he glared his right eye at William.

"HOW DARE YOU-".

*smack*

William struck Corthal in the face with a right hook as he then grabbed him and threw him to the floor as hard as he could, Corthal's skull hit his marble floor with a hard *thud*, As he turned his body around to face his brother, Who now had a glare aimed at him.

"You ruined my life!" William yelled "I just went to the red Light District! I found out that you raided the place! Took everything from the people there! And I found out from one of my friends that my wife is alive! My wife Delilah is alive and alright!".

Hearing that William had made his presence known in the Red Light District was enough to make Corthal turn his raging glare into fearful panic.

"No! Ugh! You...must have escaped from Mathias grip!" Corthal muttered "You! Weren't supposed to go there...I'll...have-".

"I'm a father...".

"What?!".

"I found out from a friend, That my wife gave birth to a child. A daughter that she named Iris" William cried as he kept glaring at Corthal "I have a daughter...Corthal...! I..HAVE..A..DAUGHTER! And not only did I find out that you lied to all the humanoids claiming that you killed me! But you have officially ruined 3 years of me not seeing my little girl! I find out that my child is now 2 years old! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!".

Corthal then spat some of the blood that dropped down his face to his mouth, He smirked. "A daughter eh?" He remarked "Heh...she would make a fine rabbits foot and rug for my room! And your wife would be a good breed Whore for my friends and men!".

That caused William to snap and pounce on him, And unfortunately to Corthal, He couldn't fight back due to his lack of limbs. Save for one of his legs. William was now beating him in the face, Making sure that each hit was just as hard. Corthal took around 17 hits to his face and chest, As he then quickly head butted William back. William held his head to ease the vibration of pain in his skull as he then glanced to see Corthal try to head butt him again, Only for William to quickly block the attack with his forearm that he held his head with.

William then used his other hand and tightly gripped his neck and proceeded to choke him to death. This made Corthal backoff as his younger brother was now able to put his second hand around his neck and strangle him with more force. William could hear Corthal's hacking as he tried to spit in his face, But that only made William choke him even harder, His fingers digging into his neck, And his knuckles turning white as he forced more pressure.

"This...is for the bunny warriors! Whose lives that you ruined! This is for my daughter, Iris! This is for my wife Delilah!" William told him. However before he could have his rightful revenge, The door burst open as Corthal's guards came rushing in after they had heard his scream when the vase had been smacked into his face. They then pulled William off of him and brutally began to beat him as hard as they could, While Corthal's beautiful servants carefully wrapped their arms around him and carefully and gently cooed and kissed him for comfort. Corthal was breathing heavily from being choked, As well as coughing a bit before he quickly glared at William.

"Enough!" Corthal ordered "Put him back in that cell with that beast! Mark my words William! You shall pay for this incident! Because once I get my dragons blood! I'm going to personally execute you myself!" He promised as he was taken to his bed. As William was being dragged off, Mathias came into the room, He made sure to cover himself in a few bruises to make it look like his old friend had punched him and escaped.

"I saw William was carried off. What happened my friend?" Mathias asked Corthal. Corthal was being stripped by his servants, And being given new bandages, As well as a bit of oral sex as a bonus. Mathias turned his head in disgust as he then heard Corthal speak.

"Mmmm...agh! That...*sighs* animal lover had the nerve to strike me! He went to the district and now he finds out that he has a baby girl with that ungodly abomination that he calls a wife! Heh...heh, But...this is a problem".

This problem made Mathias's ears perk up a bit. "A problem? How so?" He asked. Corthal's bandages were all done, As his little servants then got into the bed with him to comfort him in his time of need. "With William exposing himself, This will cause the humanoids and some people to gain their hope again...we can't let that happen. Mathias, I need you to find his wife, And have her and his deformed daughter killed! That will send William into a permanent shock!" Corthal ended with utmost glee and happiness.

However unbeknownst to him, Mathias wouldn't go through with the plan at all, Since he had a soft spot for humanoids, As well as shared William's ideals. Mathias gave Corthal a smirk, Looking almost like he was going mad. "Breaking a man's spirit by killing his whole family! You truly are a master genius, My friend!" Mathias falsely praised.

Corthal smiled at the praise for his plan "I am, Aren't I?" He agreed "But for now, Please allow me to rest, My friend. I have much healing to do".

"Of course, My prince".

Mathias then took his leave and headed home.

-Mathias palace-

Mathias made his way into his home, A home that had been handed down from family to family. Mathias was alone, As his parents had moved away to somewhere.

However...he wasn't fully alone in his home.

"Mathias...is that you?" A male voice called for him.

"Yes Clemene It's me" Mathias answered.

That's when a tall man with black hair and upwards facing bull horns came from the large staircase. This man was Clemene, A harmony dragon that William had befriended when he did his travels 3 years ago. Clemene was very loyal to both William and Mathias, As he considered Mathias and William to be both his teacher and a bit of a father/brother figure during their time together. When he was found, He was abandoned by his parents because of his special blood, So he grew up acting brash and wild, It was also during that time that he had befriended and dated at the time Elma. But broke up with her because he had found her boring, But now that he was no longer like the young dragon like he was back then, He wanted to find her and patch things up.

Clemene had spent 3 years in the imperial empire hiding his horns and abilities from the "Weak minded" noble humans as he put them. He only respected people that showed a different light to them, Thus is why he cared for William and Mathias so much.

However when he wanted to learn about why his parents abandoned him, Mathias looked into it for him, He went to Rondel to find books on dragons with special blood or abilities. And with a bit of good luck on his side, He got what he was looking for. Clemene has found out that, From an ancient dragon book that he was a harmony dragon. The polar opposite of a chaos dragon.

While both chaos dragons and harmony dragons share the same special magic blood, They had different views on other races; Especially humans. Clemene had read that while chaos dragons harbor hatred for all races that aren't their own. Harmony dragons harbor love and protect other races besides their own. But he did find out that not all chaos and harmony dragons are pure evil or pure good, As the book had some that defected or such other means of change.

He also found out that their were also angel dragons and what really caught his attention: a god dragon. Angel dragons are known for their rather angel-like wings instead of having regular dragon wings. A god dragon however was identified by their heterochromia eyes.

Clemene couldn't really harbor a hatred for chaos dragons since he had never met one, But he was going to be careful just in case it was purely evil. When he played with his powers, He found out that he was able to send a harmony or chaos dragons body aura, Which he wanted to do on Elma to see what type she was.

Clemene came down to the final step as he happily greeted his friend "You look terrible, Mathias..." Clemene noticed "Is that bastered Prince causing you stress?".

Mathias walked over to a chair and sat in it, He sighed as he rubbed his head "Basically..." he responded "He just got beat up by William. Unfortunately, William was beaten and dragged back to his cell".

Hearing that made Clemene glare slightly, He wasn't like his younger self when it came to his emotions, He was calmer with them now than he was back then. "Is William alright?! Please tell me he is!" Clemene asked for an answer.

"He's fine, However he found out that his wife Delilah is alive and that he has a daughter. But that moron wants me to kill his wife and kid! Not only that...".

Clemene wasn't liking what he was hearing, Clemene had a negative view on Corthal as well as Zorzal. However he did have a bit of a friendly relationship with Diabo, He knew how Diabo was behind close doors, And Clemene was in fact his guidance from turning onto a more sinister person. He was actually able to stop him from scheming and told him to just try and make a name for himself since he wanted fame and acknowledgement so badly.

"Not only that?" Clemene pondered.

"Not only that, But that stupid hunt crazed idiot got what he deserved! Remember when I told you about my report on the hill?". This made Clemene smile, He always loved reading Mathias reports, They were like wonderful stories to him, And after reading his latest one, He was now just as curious about who these people from the gate were.

"How can I forget? Your current report is astonishing! But what does this have to do with that genocide fool?" Clemene asked again in question. Mathias smiled:

"The bastered got seriously injured by the mage in black, And the invaders almost, And I mean almost, Killed the fire dragon as well with little effort. Such power they had...it sent a shiver down my spin..." he told him.

Clemene was now even more interested in these invaders.

"Amazing..." he uttered "Do you think that we'll get to meet them? I mean, Once we get William and the people of the red Light District out of the empire and into a more peaceful area?" Clemene asked Mathias with his hands behind his back.

"If anything, Let's see if we can work out a peaceful relationship with them. That way we can then get both William and the people and humanoids from the slums out of this god forsaken place..." Mathias sighed in frustration at all of this. Clemene noticed quickly and was a bit worried.

"I'll get you some Ice for your head, As well as some food" Clemene offered "You need it".

"Thank you, Clemene. Oh, William asked how you were doing".

Clemene sighed happily at him "I'm doing fine" he told Mathias "I just hope that he becomes free once again".

-Imperial dungeon-

William was dragged to his cell as the guards then opened the door and threw him in, This made Tyuule jump from her bed and comfort him.

"William!" Tyuule helped him to the bed as she then carefully brushed his long black hair to the side, Tyuule liked his longer haircut, For to her it suited him best. However the guards just snorted at the scene.

"Disgusting..." one of them said before they were about to close the cell, Another guard came over "Wait! I have another one to put in there!" The young man said as he made his way to the cell and put a new face in there. Said person was Parna.

The guards didn't even bother to protest against it, They just locked the cell door as William leaned up to see Parna. "Parna, Good to see you" William muttered a bit. Parna just smiled, A smile that she hadn't shown in a long time. "William!" Parna cried as she quickly got up and held onto him lovingly. The two guards were appalled by this, But the younger guard actually found it heartwarming, But he kept it to himself. They left until the younger guard walked back to the cell.

"I'll try to sneak you in some good food, Prince William" He hushed as he rushed back to the other guards. William smiled that he at least had some people of nobility that still cared, But in actuality only Pina was his true concern. He carefully wrapped his arms around both Tyuule and Parna, Keeping them warm.

Parna was happy that her queen wasn't killed nor William.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Tyuule!" Parna expressed.

"Likewise, Parna" Tyuule told her "But...why did you get arrested?".

"It was William's idea!" She told "He wanted me to get arrested so that I wouldn't have to...go through any sort of undesirable situations in the slums...". Tyuule then looked over at William who gave out a sigh of "Sorry". Tyuule smirked as she held him.

"That was a dumb move on your end" Tyuule teased him.

"And selfish too..." William added "I'm sorry for making you give up your freedom, Parna...".

However Parna shook her head. "You think I was free?! I hated that I hate to live my life stealing and begging! We came so close...but I'm glad that we didn't do it...it would have been to horrible. But...there was a reason as to why Griine and I couldn't do it...".

"Why is that?" William and Tyuule asked her. Just then Parna then placed her head onto William's chest, Her hands moving to his shoulders.

"Because...Griine and I love you...that's why".

A/n: shit ending, I apologize. Now next chapter is with our nerds and military. So that will be better. See ya!


End file.
